Creature Destiny
by AlyDarkAngelYanna
Summary: The War is over. Voldemort is gone. Secrets are revealed. Hidden mysteries solved. Love can be found. How much of the past had been true? Who's the actual hero and the real enemy? Plans are uncovered as romance blooms. DMxHPxOC SSxRLxSB LMxOC NLxBZ and other pairings. Evil!Dumbledore creature fic
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's another bunny running in my head. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I just borrowed the characters and the settings. **

* * *

Her eyes were stern as she looked at the blonde standing in front of her. He had come far from the arrogant boy that first entered the school, now a regal young man as he stared back without flinching. The pair were in the office of the headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, eyes locked in a battle of wills. After a long moment of pause she sighed, her gaze lowering in defeat.

"Very well, I cannot keep this from you any longer," the age old headmistress resigned herself. "Your godfather is doing well, he has been given the best of care ever since Voldemort's attack on him. He is in his chambers in the dungeons."

"Who's taking care of him? How long has he been here? Can I see him?"

"He's been here since Mr. Potter brought him here just before the Final Battle. Severus was lucky, had Mr. Potter not arrived when he did he would be dead."

"Harry saved him?"

"Harry, Mr. Malfoy?" her eyebrows raised in question and he fought the urge to blush under her scrutiny. "I wasn't aware you were on first name basis with Mr. Potter."

"I... I..." McGonagall's brow furrowed in confusion, never having encountered an uneloquent Malfoy in the seven years she had known him. Fortunately he was saved from further embarrassment when a flash of light formed into a powerful gale behind him.

"Minerva, I need help," the voice was wheezing and the person almost fell on their face if not for Draco who caught them on time. His eyes widened when electricity coursed through him with the barest of touches, it was not one of pain but rather a more pleasurable torture. He lost control of his magic when the person spoke again. "Hello Dragon," molten silver met forest green and Draco had to grit his teeth in pain as his wings sprouted from his back, the silver tipped white feathers forming a protective barrier around them both.

"Mr. Malfoy?" their headmistress' worried voice broke through the haze of wonder and confusion and Draco rose from his kneeling position on the floor, careful with the fragile package on his hands.

"Yes Professor?"

"Would you care to inform me of what had just transpired? Why do you have wings and what happened to Mr. Potter?"

"I've come into my inheritance last year, apparently I am a half-veela. I've been struggling to contain my most basic instincts, namely the need to find a mate, through sheer willpower and various potions. It seems as if Harry had just come into his own inheritance, or at the very least he had been doing the same as I and the added year had forced his body to go through the transformation now."

"What do you mean?"

"It appears as if he is my mate."

"Are you certain?"

"Veela's only reveal their wings to their mate professor, I'm sure you know that." Minerva ignored the sly and knowing look on the Slytherin's face before she spoke.

"Well then why don't you take Mr. Potter to the infirmary and let Poppy see him."

"With all due respect professor, I think it will be better if I brought him to my own quarters seeing as he is my mate," Draco replied with a respectful incline of his head as his wings retracted. "There is nothing wrong with him. It is simply the instincts that had overwhelmed him and the transformation had tired out his body."

"Very well, do what you must," she dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Oh and Mr. Malfoy?" she called to him just as he had opened the door with his magic. "Do remember to drop by Severus' chambers to let him know you're back in the castle."

"Of course Professor," he nodded. "Good night headmistress."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Well played Dragon," he could feel the smirk on his partner's face as the dark haired young man snuggled closer to him. "You spoke as if we haven't been together all these years."

"You know why I did that Baby," his voice was deep and rumbling as he spoke. "There's no reason to blow our cover now."

"There's no reason to keep hiding either Dragon."

"All in due time Baby," he assured the Saviour. "Soon we can be together without all the hiding."

"I hope so, I'm tired of all the sneaking around. I want to bond with you my Dragon," Harry pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the pale neck and smiled at the hitch in his boyfriend's breath.

"Soon Baby, soon." Draco responded with a kiss to his forehead and the pair continued to walk in silence down to the dungeons until the Slytherin once more broke the quiet. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You saved Severus."

"He's your godfather."

"I'm sure that's not the only reason," he kept walking as he waited for his love to talk.

"He showed me his memories," Harry finally spoke up. "He thought he was going to die and so he gave me all his memories of me. I saw what my father had done to him in school, his relationship with my mother before they came to Hogwarts and everything that he had done to protect me. He only hated me because of what my father did, I resembled him so much it was difficult to look past it but when he looked into my eyes he couldn't deny that I am my mother's child." he paused to take a breath and then continued. "But even before I saw his memories I knew I had to save him because he didn't deserve to die after everything he had done for the Order, for Dumbledore and for me. Most of all, I didn't want my dragon to be left alone. He was the only father you knew and I couldn't let Voldemort take that from you as well."

"How did you save him?" they were close to the Slytherin's common room by then.

"Hermione was a great help with the healing charms, I just supplied the magic."

"Thank you anyway."

"You're welcome Draco," he smiled up at the man carrying him. "Why don't we go visit him now?" he suggested. "I'm sure you want to see how he's doing."

"Are you sure? Aren't you tired? You did just go through your transformation."

"I'm fine Dragon, let's go see your godfather shall we?"

"Alright Baby," Draco walked past the painting for the Slytherin common room and further into the dungeons in the direction of the potion master's chambers.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Severus Tobias Snape you will take your potions if I have to force them down your throat!" onyx clashed with startling purple orbs, the Slytherin Head of House staring back defiantly.

"Alexia~"

"Don't Alexia me Sev, you know you have to take your potion."

"And you know why I don't want to."

"Some potions master you are, refusing to take medicine because you don't like how it tastes." she smirked at the glare that was sent her way, full lips lifting on one side in amusement.

"You know that's not why."

"Of course I do," her features softened as she knelt in front of him, the potions master sitting on a comfortable couch in his personal chambers. "I just want you to know mother wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"Alexia," her name was said in warning but she paid no heed to his tone, instead laying her head on his lap.

"Sev, please don't do this to yourself. What would I do if we lost you as well?"

"Alexia Jeanine Snape," it was her full name and yet it wasn't said in anger, rather in a comforting and resigned manner. "Give me the damn vials." she fought the urge to smile as she reached into her robes and produced three vials of different potions.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The couple stared at the door in confusion and wonder. They had arrived in front of the potions professor's chamber just as the argument seemed to have started and the pair had stood there listening quietly, trading gazes asking each other who would have the control over the stoic man to make him yield so quickly.

"Should we knock?" Harry asked quietly having been made to stand by his boyfriend once they arrived.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I want to intrude on that now."

"You have guests Sev," they heard the most assuredly feminine voice speak before the door swung open on its own, no doubt with magic. "I'll leave you to tend to them." they only saw the long, curly dark hair as the woman rose from her position on the floor and entered the private rooms, leaving three men in the living room of the chambers; two standing unsurely just outside, the other sitting comfortably on the large couch.

"Draco, Harry why don't the two of you come in and join me by the fire."

"Uncle Sev?" Draco stepped into the room dragging Harry by the hand and closing the door with his own magic. "Who was that?"

"Sit down Draco and bring Harry with you," it was obvious that the older man was not comfortable talking about the woman so Harry changed the subject.

"How are you feeling Severus?" he sat on his boyfriend's lap who had sat himself on the floor by the still burning hearth and leaned back so his back leaned against the other's chest.

"Better though still a little weak," Snape mumbled quietly not at all bothered by the Saviour's close proximity with his godson.

"Have you been taking the potions Poppy prescribed to you?" there was a teasing glint in the forest green eyes as Harry asked and Severus was sure they had heard the argument.

"Yes."

"All thanks to~"

"Don't push it Potter."

"Who was that woman Uncle Sev?"

"Back from dreamland are you Draco?"

"Shut up Potter," the blond snapped though without its usual venom. "Who is she?"

"She's been taking care of me," narrowed dark eyes stared back into molten silver. "That's all you have to know for now."

"Alright why don't you rest some more and we'll see you in the morning," Harry rose from his cozy position and held a hand out to his protesting boyfriend. "Come on Draco, it's late."

"But Harry," the blond complained but took his hand anyway. "Aren't you curious as to who that woman is?"

"Of course I am Dragon," he smiled disarmingly at his boyfriend. "But I'm sure Severus will tell us when he's ready. Say good night now."

"Good night Uncle Sev," Draco grumbled as he was pulled out of his Head of House's chambers, pointedly ignoring the knowing smirk his godfather sent his way.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Are you going to keep hiding in here for the rest of the summer?" Severus asked the purple eyed young woman that emerged from his chambers.

"Why don't you do as Potter suggested and get some rest," he smirked as she ignored his question and instead went to help him out of his seat.

"You will have to face people eventually."

"I know Sev," she sighed as she helped him onto his bed. "I'm just not ready to."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he was made to lay down, his robes spelled off with his sleep clothes replacing them without hustle. "About the two of them?"

"Yes, especially now that I've been in their presence, however far I was from them or brief their time in here was, I could already feel our connection. I assume Harry can as well but he's trying to ignore it because he believes that he should be with Draco and feeling something towards an unknown creature is simply unfaithful to his dragon."

"You're hardly an unknown creature," he scoffed as she pulled the sheets above his prone body.

"But they don't know that yet."

"How can you be sure they don't?"

"I'm not sure about anything, all I know is I'm not ready to meet them yet." she rose from the side of his bed. "Good night Sev. Call me if you need anything."

"I can very well help myself~"

"Not when you can't do magic," she retorted. "Especially wandless magic."

"Good night mother," he sneered at her, wincing as she leveled a glare at him.

"You don't mean that Sev. Don't worry, soon you'll have your mates with you."

"My mates?"

"Oh come now, you can't have ignored them both for too long that you don't even remember who they are and that you have two."

"Alexia what are you talking about?"

"Go to sleep Sev," she waved her hand and he could feel his eyes getting heavier. He tried to fight off the sleeping charm she put on him but finally yielded when his body welcomed the rest. "You'll be with them soon." she whispered knowing he couldn't hear her anyway.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"She's here dragon," Harry said as he sat on the bed in their private quarters, the chambers he and Draco had claimed as theirs on their first year.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," the forest eyed boy huffed as he pulled his mate down to lie next to him. Snuggling closer to the blond man's chest he continued, "She's in the castle. I can feel her."

"Are you sure?" he finally caught on.

"Yes, her presence was what pulled me here in the first place. I don't know why but it's been very difficult for me to come back to Hogwarts since my fight with Tom."

"Why do you insist on calling the Dark Lord, Tom?"

"Because that's his name," he glared at Draco but the Slytherin simply took off his glasses and waved a hand to dim the lights. "What are we going to do about her?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I think we should wait," Harry sighed as sleep slowly overcame him. "She knows we're here, she knows what she is but something happened to her and because of that she doesn't want to go too quickly into anything."

"It's the bond that's letting you feel her, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"How is it that I can't?"

"You're simply too concentrated on me at the moment," Harry tried to suppress a yawn but was unsuccessful in his attempt. "If you would try to spread your senses and focus on the other bond that is calling to you then I'm sure you can feel her."

"We'll talk more about it later," Draco said as he wrapped his arms more tightly around his love. "For now we sleep."

"By the way Dragon, have you no imagination?"

"What do you mean?"

"Part-veela, really?"

"It was the first thing to come to mind," the blond tried to defend, his body going rigid at the thought of displeasing his mate. "Stop teasing me like that Potter." he sighed as he tried to sound angry at the chuckling brunet.

"Good night Dragon."

"Good night Baby," he dropped a kiss atop the dark locks and smiled softly at his partner's even breaths, soon he too was lulled to sleep.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

In another chamber close to the potions master's room, a young lady laid quietly on her bed, in her arms was a small child cradled protectively against the dark. She had curly dark hair, startling purple eyes that were set deep into her face covered by thick lashes, high cheekbones, an aristocratic nose and full pouty lips. She sighed softly as the little girl curled closer into her warmth, her arms tightening automatically around the small body.

"Good night my loves, I wish to meet you soon." she whispered into the night, finally able to sleep as she felt the calm radiating from her mates through their bond.

* * *

**So, interested? **

**Read and Review please. **

**aLy 0:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chappy!**

* * *

"Alexandria Jeanelle Snape get back here this instant!" she had her hand on her hip, an eyebrow was raised at the dark haired four year old currently running across the grass near the lake. They had decided to spend the day out of Severus' personal chambers.

"Let her be Alexia," the potions master's voice was placating as she spoke. "She hasn't been out since the two of you moved in here."

"What if she falls into the lake?"

"Then you'll simply have to save her," he patted the spot next to him and she huffed before sitting on the blanket they had brought with them. She eyed him appraisingly as she stared at his outfit for the day. He wore casual slacks and a plain white button up shirt with sleeves that ended just at his elbows.

"What are you staring at?" he asked finally getting fed up with the looks she gave him.

"It's just that you look quite handsome today," she smiled impishly at him as his eyes narrowed but she could see the slight flush on his cheeks. _"I'm sure your mates would be proud." _

"Lexi, help me!" the panicked voice of the four year old reached the pair before Severus could retort. Their gazes whipped around to find that she had somehow gotten stuck on a tree that stood much closer to the water. She dangled precariously on one of the high branches, the only thing keeping her up was the jumper that had been caught tangled on the wood.

"Stop moving Jen, I'll come get you." she had already risen from the ground and taken quick steps towards the girl.

"Help me Lexi, please don't let me fall." the little girl was already sobbing, her shaking shoulders making the branch move with her as well.

"Calm down Jenny, I'll be there soon." she cooed to the little girl as she climbed up the tree.

"Hurry please, I promise I won't be a bad girl anymore. I'll be good."

"You're a good girl Jenny," she promised when she finally reached the branch where the child hung.

"Hurry please Lexi, I'm slipping." and she was, her jumper had already started to split by the threads. She flailed when the branch finally broke.

"Jeanelle!" Alexia screamed as she tried to reach for her but in turn slipped as well. In her panic she forgot about everything but the feel of herself falling through the air and her sister in the same position as she was. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain that would surely come, her brows scrunching in confusion when she felt nothing in the next few minutes.

"Are you alright?" instead she heard a deep masculine voice from somewhere above her. She struggled to calm herself when she recognized it, her heart beat rose, her breathing quickened and she could feel the sweat dotting her forehead. "Calm down love, you're alright. Nothing's wrong. You're fine." the voice was soothing her and she couldn't help but lean into the touch when a rather large hand brushed the droplets of water on her brow. Her breathing evened, her posture relaxed in his arms and he moved to settle her on the ground. "Can you walk?" she nodded, trying to gain her balance with closed eyes, feeling slightly dizzy. "Let's get you back on the blanket." one of his arms was around her waist settled comfortably on her hip, the other on her arm as he guided her back to where the potions master sat.

"Lexi!" she found herself with an armful of brunette as the young girl threw herself into her arms as soon as she was settled on the blanket. "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll be good. I won't stay away anymore."

"Xandi, look at me please," Alexia ignored the stress on the bond and instead focused on her sister. Purple met startling blue filled with tears and she sighed. "It was an accident alright? I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault. Do you understand?"

"No, I did this. It was my fault. You wouldn't have climbed if I didn't get stuck."

"You wouldn't have fun if we didn't stay outside," she chided gently. "What would you have done if we had stayed in Severus' chambers all day?"

"But it wasn't fun. You almost got hurt!"

"But I didn't and you weren't hurt." Alexia explained gently. "We're both safe so it's okay."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." the girl continued to sob and all she could do was to clutch her closer.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Baby do you know that your wings are still out?" Draco asked his boyfriend who was still staring at the pair of girls.

"She's beautiful." the brunet whispered seemingly mesmerized.

"I know she is Baby but you have to retract your wings now," Draco reached for the still dazed young man. "It's too hot."

"You're not affected by the heat my wings radiate." Harry finally tore his gaze away from the two girls to look into molten silver.

"I'm not," the Slytherin nodded. "But Severus is and he's still recovering. You might want to take that into consideration."

"Oh." the couple turned to stare at the Slytherin's Head of House to see that he had started to sweat but was otherwise occupied as he stared worriedly at the two girls.

"She really is our mate, isn't she?" Draco whispered. "I can feel her now." they sat in silence as they watched their mate comfort the young girl.

"What do you plan on doing with her?" they heard Severus' soft voice and the pair turned to look back at him.

"We wouldn't hurt her Sev," Harry's voice was equally soft.

"I know that but what do you plan on doing?"

"We'd like to get to know her," it was Draco who answered. "I, for one, want to know what she likes to do, what type of person she is and such."

"Is it just the bond?"

"The bond is what attracts us to her," Harry answered this time. "But from what I can see both Dragon and I are intrigued by the person she is as well." at that moment Alexia looked up and purple met with molten silver and Draco felt heat rush through him as their gazes met. They continued to have a conversation with their eyes, not noticing the curious looks being thrown at them.

"Dragon, you're going to embarrass yourself," Harry's voice drifted through the haze of lust that shot through his loins and Draco forced himself to tear his eyes away from hers.

"What?" he looked into his boyfriend's forest green orbs and confusion crossed his features when he saw the mirth dancing in them. Harry in turn ground his buttocks on Draco's lap, bringing the blonde's attention to the hard on he was apparently sporting. He could feel his cheeks flame at the thought that a simple meeting of the eyes had turned him on so much.

"Do you understand now Dragon?" Harry's smile was slightly patronizing and half amused as his Slytherin tried to squirm away from the touch.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, could the two of you stop that?" they had forgotten they weren't alone and both turned pink at the sight of an irate potions master. "I have no trouble with your relationship, I'd just rather not see it displayed so prominently right at my face."

"Sorry Sev," Draco mumbled quietly, the brunet on his lap barking out a laugh at his bashful expression. "Baby do you still think we should wait for her to come to us? I can already feel the strain on the bond just by simply being this close to her."

"I would've liked to give her time but it's already a year too late," Harry agreed. "Perhaps we could start with introductions. What do you think Sev?"

"That would be best," the dark haired man agreed albeit reluctantly.

"Sev what is she to you?"

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Lexi?"

"Yes Xandi?"

"Who are they?"

"What do you mean?"

"I felt magic when he touched you."

"He's my mate."

"Really?"

"They both are."

"You can have two?"

"Yes."

"Do you love them?"

"Yes."

"More than me?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Why did you want to know?"

"Because you're sad. I don't want you to be sad."

"You don't mind that I love them more than I love you?"

"No. you're happy so I'm happy."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Harry smiled, sensitive hearing an advantage over the distance but he had no trouble listening to the girls speak.

"Baby what is it?" the brunet leaned up to give Draco a chaste kiss before flashing him a look that said I'll tell you later.

"Dada!" the two looked up to find the small girl scrambling to sit on the Slytherin Head of House's lap.

"Are you okay now Alexandria?"

"I'm okay dada." she nodded solemnly then turned her piercing blue gaze to the two young men sitting across them. "What's your name?"

"Alexandria..." her name was said in warning and she brought two small hands to cover her mouth.

"Sorry dada," she turned puppy dog eyes at him and he rolled his in response.

"Introduce yourself first and then you ask for their names, right?" she nodded once more and turned her attention back to the other.

"My name is Alexandria Jeanelle Snape but you can call me Jenny. I'm four years old and I live with my dada and Lexi!" she announced. "What's your name?"

"I'm Harry James Potter," she stared curiously at the dark haired boy with green eyes that were covered by glasses. "You can call me Harry and I'm eighteen years old. I live with my boyfriend Draco." the girl watched as Harry nodded to boy behind him.

"My name's Draconius Scorpius Malfoy, you can call me Draco and I'm also eighteen."

"Nice to meet you," she flashed them a brilliant smile and silence descended for a moment. "Dada Lexi is so tired." her offhand comment had all three grown ups looking in the direction of the aforementioned girl. "She doesn't sleep well at night."

"She didn't say anything to me," Snape said. Harry listened quietly as they talked, his attention focused on the girl laying on her side with her eyes closed and mouth slightly parted in slumber. He felt the overwhelming urge to capture those lips within his own. He wanted to feel them moving against his own as he discovered her body with his hands. He wanted to hear the sounds she would make when aroused, when she was feeling the pleasure that either he or Draco will make her feel and he wanted to hear her scream their name when she climaxed.

"Baby, stop that please. You know I can hear everything you think." Draco's groan of torture pulled him back from his thoughts and he could feel his prominent bulge get harder with every image. A gasp escaped the brunet's lips as his hips were ground down into those beneath him.

"Oh no," the stifled exclamation of the child across them had them both freezing their actions.

"What is it Alexandria?" it was her father who asked.

"Lexi," she breathed out in an attempt to stave off the panic threatening to overwhelm her. The adults were shocked to see such an action coming from such a young girl. "Her magic's going crazy."

"What?" both Draco and Harry asked in unison.

"How do you know that?" Severus prompted as the small girl in his lap continued to stare at her older sister.

"I can feel it." the three men exchanged loaded looks. "I can feel yours too dada, and Harry's and Draco's."

"Are you sure?"

"You magic feels weak, like it's reaching out for something but it's too hurt and it can't get that something."

"What about Harry's?"

"Like fire but calm and gentle and flying. Draco's feel dark but it's hot." another exchange of looks, curious gazes falling upon the little girl.

"What's happening to your sister's magic?" Harry asked.

"It's like boiling water. It's not always like that. It used to be calm and soothing but now it's like trying to... you must help her." terrified cerulean orbs met with forest green.

"How?"

"She's your mate. You have to know what to do."

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"Please help her." the girl began to sob, her face dropping into her hands as her father wrapped his arms around her shaking frame.

"What do we need to do?"

"The bond." it was Severus who answered. "You must finish bonding with her."

"But~"

"There's no time to hesitate." the older man tried not to snap but his daughter was in danger and he couldn't keep his calm. "It's been over a year when the three of you should've mated but circumstances prevented that. You must do what you can to save her." they could hear the silent plea in his tone, the hidden message behind the spoken words.

"Severus..."

"Please Draco, please save my daughter."

"He's right dragon, we must finish bonding with her but not now. We have to start with the first stage to our bonding ritual, the physical part can wait. It's her magic we need to help her with." Harry decided when his mate continued to balk.

"Will you be okay here?" Draco turned his attention to the father and child.

"Tend to Alexia." Snape nodded curtly in his daughter's way.

"We'll be in our chambers," Harry had already risen, had begun to walk the short distance towards the woman who was supposed to be his mate.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

She could feel her magic going haywire. It was trying to reach out to both her mates even when she tried to stop it. But they were so near and she only had to touch one of them again. She wasn't ready for that. She had known her task since she could think for herself and had submitted to her destiny but she wanted just a bit more freedom before she had to be bound to two other people. She just wanted to be free but her magic was preventing that. It demanded that she be bonded to her mates and it had to happen soon, otherwise there wouldn't be anything anyone could do to save any one of them.

"Alexia," there it was again, that same deep voice that affected her greatly. Something touched her arm and she flinched away from it, her eyes still closed, mouth knit together in a tight line as she tried to keep her screams within herself.

"We only want to help." it was another voice, but one she recognized from dreams and memories. It was her other mate reaching out to her.

"Let us help you Alexia." the two said together and she could feel their magic coming from either side of her. Flames licked up her sides and they radiated heat but didn't hurt her. Instead they were comforting and her magic was slowly calming.

"Come back to us Love," it was Harry's voice again. She had known from the beginning but refused to acknowledge it. "We'll help you together."

"Come on Angel, you're safe here. No one will hurt you." Draco's was just as deep but it had a strange hypnotic note and she just had to open her eyes.

"Scorp? James?"

"We're right here Love," Harry said though surprised that she had used their middle names.

"The bond," there were sources of heat from both sides and she wanted to get closer to them both.

"We know Lexi," both her hands were taken and the two men were much closer to her.

"Where are we?"

"In our room."

"Sleep now. I'm safe," they smiled at her mumbling, the gentle tilt of their lips widening as she burrowed into the warmth they both created for her.

"Sleep well Love."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Think you could drop by and review? It'll make me so happy to know what you think of it.**

**aLy 0:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

"I need you in my office Alexia." the headmistress' voice echoed eerily through her feline patronus and Alexia sat up from her position on the couch in the private quarters of the Potter-Malfoys.

"I wonder what she needs," her dark haired mate muttered almost quietly as she stood from her position in a relaxed pace.

"I have to go see her, she doesn't use her patronus unless she needs me urgently," she told him just as Draco emerged from the inner chambers.

"Where are you going?"

"The headmistress called for me," she said as she walked through the portrait. "Don't wait for me."

"Can we come with you?" Harry had risen and was already following her.

"Alright, just keep up." the three hurried from the room and walked straight past the gargoyle that hid the magical staircase. She wrung her hands in anxiety as she thought of the reasons why she would be called to the office, and by patronus as well. There was still two weeks before the term started so why?

"Alexia, there's something you must tend to." the former Gryffindor Head of House had been pacing when they arrived, her robes billowing behind her, hair disheveled as her features reflected the worry she no doubt felt.

"What is it Minerva?" she approached the woman, ignoring the raised eyebrows from both her mates at the informal speech. She froze in midstep when her gaze fell upon a small girl huddled in one of the chairs, her arms around her knees as she rocked while sobbing. "Isabella?" carefully so as not to startle her, she approached the dark haired child. "Isabella, what's wrong?" the girl flinched slightly from her touch but did nothing to move away from her.

"Alexia~"

"Lexi?" dark hazel eyes met with her purple gaze.

"Yes it's me, Izzy." she opened her arms and waited. In no time she had an armful of brunette and the little girl sobbed into her chest. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"He hurt him. He hurt him. I didn't want him to hurt him. I screamed, he found me, he found me."

"Calm down sweetheart," she soothed. "You're safe now."

"B-b-blaise?"

"Don't worry about him, he's strong isn't he?"

"But he's hurt."

"Rest now Izzy, I'll take care of you." she let her magic sweep through the child's body, silently and wandlessly casting a sleep spell. She waited until the girl fell limp in her arms before raising and walking over to her Gryffindor mate. "Can you hold her, James? I need to check on Blaise."

"Of course Love," he smiled encouragingly at her as he took the child. "We'll wait here." she kissed his cheek then turned to Draco who was watching her curiously. She leaned up and kissed him chastely before whispering.

"I love you Scorp." she smiled at the light flush running across his nose then breathed deeply as she turned to the chaise opposite the one where she had taken Isabella.

"Minerva have you sent for any healer?" she asked the headmistress though she knew the answer.

"I haven't, should I?"

"I'd rather take care of this here. I'm sure he wouldn't want others to know," she said as she knelt in front of the chair, the other occupants in the room could only see the back. "Blaise," she called out, her voice soft and warm. "Baby Blaise," she could feel the jealousy radiating from her blond mate and knew he was trying to control himself. "Blaise. Come back to me baby."

"What the hell is this?" Draco spat, his hands clenched into fists, the knuckles already white from the strain. "Alexia?" she ignored him, instead focusing on the boy in front of him. The dark haired Italian was sitting in a slouched position, as if he was trying to make himself as little as possible. He wore tattered slacks, his feet were bare and he had no shirt on. She could see the purple bruises that littered his neck, the patterns disappearing beneath the robe that had been slung haphazardly atop his almost bare body, no doubt by Professor Mcgonagall.

"Baby Blaise," she cooed to him, trying to coax him out of his protective shell. "It's me, Lexi." Malfoy's patience had run out, he stomped his way to the pair and grabbed the boy's shoulder.

"No! Don't touch me! Let me go! Please don't touch me! I don't, please, no... please." the pale hand froze in its spot as silver eyes surveyed the damage to the dark skinned boy's body. The robe had been flung off as Blaise struggled to get away from his touch. "No! Please! Stop it! No more... no more... please..."

"Draco," he could hear Harry's voice from behind but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. His eyes were so empty, they were dull, dead. "Dragon let go of Blaise."

"Stop... please... no more..." the frantic shouts had been reduced to sobbing.

"Scorpius please let him go." it was Alexia who was trying to make him let go.

"Blaise, what the hell is this?" his voice was harsh and angry and it sent his fellow Slytherin into another fit of fear.

"I said that's enough Scorpius!" he was blasted to the far wall, the anger radiating from his female mate palpable through the air. "Harry please take him out of here. I promise I'll explain everything later. Take Isabella with you, she won't wake for another few hours." the green eyed brunet nodded then proceeded to drag the shocked blond from the office.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Harry, do you know something?"

"She said she'll explain, so we'll wait for her to explain."

"We've been waiting for more than a year Harry."

"So has she," he retorted as they continued to walk back to their rooms. "But we're lucky we had each other. She had no one."

"You don't know that."

"I have a feeling that I do." he shrugged. "Now you have to learn to control your instincts, otherwise you'll kill someone because of your jealousy."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one who~"

"I've been watching Parkinson rub herself all over you for the past seven years, don't tell me I don't know how that feels." he sent Draco a glare that had the blond freezing in shock. Harry had never been that angry at him before. He slumped his head as he walked, now both his mates were angry at him.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Blaise, come on it's only Lexi." he blinked up at her and then stared off into space. "Baby Blaise, I miss you."

"He tried to hurt Izzy," his voice was scratchy and hoarse but he continued to talk anyway. "I wasn't enough for him anymore." she let him talk because he needed to let it out. "He promised he wouldn't take her, but he lied. He'd just finished with me, just left me there on the bed. I felt so dirty, so used and all I wanted was to die. I didn't want to be his toy anymore. I wanted to curl up and die. Then I heard her scream. She was so terrified. I wasn't thinking anymore, I just needed to get her to safety. She had to be safe." he broke down sobbing once more and she gathered him into her arms.

"You're both safe now, I promise nothing can hurt you here."

"Lexi I don't want to live anymore."

"Blaise..."

"I'm dirty. I'm used. I'm... just... I'm dirty."

"Baby Blaise, that's not true. You did what you had to do to protect Isabella."

"No one would want me anymore." his body wracked with his sobs, shoulders shaking as he mumbled incoherently.

"Baby Blaise," she embraced him, just as she did with his younger sister. "You're safe now."

"Promise me you'll protect her."

"I'll protect both of you." she swore, looking straight into his eyes. "No one will harm you anymore."

"Keep her safe Lexi." he mumbled into her shoulder and she just held him until he passed out from exhaustion.

"Minerva, I'm taking him to Severus' quarters."

"Maybe you should take him to Poppy."

"No offense Minerva but I do believe I'm the best person to deal with this."

"Are you sure because this is quite personal? I'm certain Poppy can~"

"Pomfrey has done nothing to help Harry in the past, what makes you think someone even remotely connected to him will get the help they need?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry was being abused by the Dursley's. How many times over the years has he been in and out of the infirmary? In all those time have you been told about his malnourishment or the bruises and the scars?"

"I've never~"

"Exactly. This school has been run down by Dumbledore, the standards had gotten lower over time and the staff are not much better."

"Now listen here~"

"I have no time to deal with this now. We'll talk about it on the next meeting with the Board of Governors next week," with that said, she lifted the boy into her arms with little to no difficulty and walked out of the office.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Dragon stop pacing." Harry said for the umpteenth time that afternoon as he watched the blonde walk back and forth. "You're wearing a trail on the carpet."

"What's going on?" he asked. "Baby, do you have any idea what's happening?"

"Dragon if I knew, I would've already told you. Could you please sit down?"

"I can't. I'm worried about Alexia and I'm scared for Blaise."

"And you're jealous about their relationship."

"Yes, I'm bloody well jealous!" he exploded, magic crackling under his skin. "They seemed too intimate for my comfort. How can you not feel like I am?"

"I am the positive half in this relationship, you're the negative," Harry rose from his seat and walked over to him, embracing him from behind. "Alexia is the single person that can ground us together, thus we are mates. Besides I can feel that she has no sexual intents towards Blaise, she just cares a lot for him." his hands stroked up and down his chest in an almost sensual manner.

"I know she cares for him, that's what I'm~" the blond trailed off with a moan as deft fingers pinched his nipples through his shirt. "Harry, can we?" another pinch, another groan.

"You know we can't," he shuddered as his mate's breath brought the words directly to his ear. "Not unless we have Lexi here with us." teeth captured the fleshy lobe, the blond whimpering with desire as his brain flashed with images of those that he desired the most. Alexia lay between them, soft mews and whimpers escaping her lips as their hands made discoveries on her body. She hated the teasing touches but she loved them all the same.

"_Scorp please, I can't be distracted right now. I need to heal Blaise." _ her voice in their thoughts had them both freezing in place.

"_I'm sorry Angel, I can't help it."_

"_I know Scorp. Please bear with it for just a little while longer."_

"_I don't know how much longer I can," _ Draco admitted grudgingly.

"_Soon, dragon, soon." _ they could both hear the promise and sighed in relief together. They could all feel the strain on their bond but the thought of being intimate with each other soon was comforting, though it did increase their anticipation. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to make her feel the pleasure that she would only feel under her mates' ministration. _"Dragon," _they could almost hear the moan in her voice, the thought only serving to make them both harden. _"Can the two of you come to Sev's rooms?"_

"_Why, is everything alright?" _

"_Everything's fine, I just need a little help with the three of them here. Bring Isabella with you, please James?"_

"_We'll be right there." _the two broke away with a deep sigh, Harry going to the room to pick up the small girl that had become his charge. Draco sitting down to compose himself before they went on their way.

"Are you ready dragon?"

"Yeah, sure," the brunet chuckled lowly at the pout he sported and kissed his lips lightly.

"Soon, Dragon. Remember she promised."

"I hope so." he rose grudgingly from his seat and followed the Saviour out of the room.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Calm down Alexia, your worrying will not get you anywhere."

"I can't Sev. Not when I know who did this to him."

"You know there's nothing you could've done to prevent it."

"I know," she slumped down beside him on the couch, seemingly tired from her pacing. Exhaustion seeped out of her as she made herself more comfortable by leaning into his side. "I just wish I had."

"I'm surprised at you actually," her father said. "And I'm also proud that you're not raving to get to whoever did this to Blaise."

"I know there's nothing I can do at the moment." she shrugged. "I need to focus on taking care of him and bringing him back to health."

"You'll run yourself ragged at this rate."

"I can't help it when it comes to the people I love." there was a crackle of magic behind them and she rose calmly from her seat to face her jealous mate. The green eyed male carrying the small girl sighed at the display but went on to sit next to Severus as the pair watched avidly.

"What did you say?" she pinned him where he stood with a mere look and he found himself staring back into those lovely puple orbs.

"I said I can't help but worry when it comes to the people I love." she repeated as she sauntered slowly over to him, noting the clenched jaw, the tightened fist and the angry pulse of his heart as she got closer.

"You love Blaise," it came out as a statement and she could only shake her head at the thoughts running rampant in his mind, his shields lowering with his rage. Severus looked up in surprise at the echoes he received from the angry male and turned to look at his companion on the couch who merely shrugged at the silent question.

"I care for him." she stood right in front of him, ignoring the storm of power that swirled within the close proximity.

"How much?" his posture relaxed slightly as her scent wafted toward him, the sight of her looking up at him unflinchingly was impressive and it sent another spark of desire through him knowing that she did not fear him.

"Not as much as I love you," she whispered as she leaned up so that their lips rested against the other's. "You know that." she spoke as she wrapped both arms around his neck to pull herself flush against his hard body. He gulped audibly, the power forgotten as it settled with her so close to him.

"Lexi?" she smiled as she pressed her lips to his, just that bit harder so that it could be considered a kiss. Harry's snickering and the low growl Severus emitted had them breaking apart.

"I love you my Dragon, remember that." she smiled as she let him go and walked back towards the couch, leaving a dumbfounded Slytherin by the still open doors.

"Do you need help taking care of her Lexi?" Harry asked as she took the child from his arms.

"Just keep Sev company will you? I can handle it," she pecked him lightly on the lips and then turned away to go into the bedrooms to take care of her charge.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Dragon, can you close the door? It's getting chilly in here." Harry said some time after Alexia had gone.

"Harry she's torturing me," the blond did as told and went to sit by his mate's feet, ignoring the glare he received from the potions master. "Fine, go ahead. Make fun of me," he settled his head on the brunet's knee, leaning against his legs as he whined while the other snickered.

"Again, thank you for saving her but I don't want to see your... interactions with my daughter." Snape said rather haughtily and it was all Potter could do not to burst out laughing.

"She came on to me," the blond pouted at the two other men.

"I don't care. I still don't want to see it, any of it."

"But Sev," the whining had Harry guffawing loudly, earning two irritated stares.

"Can I ask what the bloody hell is so funny about all of this?" Draco asked his still laughing boyfriend.

"Please enlighten us, Potter. I would like to know as well." their reactions only served to make the Gryffindor laugh harder.

"He's gone loony, he has." the Prince of Slytherin muttered under his breath as Harry continued to snicker without bothering to answer them.

"What's so funny?" they turned to the voice of the small girl who was rubbing her eyes sleepily with one hand, the other occupied with a small white owl plushy.

"Done with your nap Princess?" the two younger men were surprised at the gentleness of the tone the usually snarky professor used with the girl but they smiled nonetheless.

"Where's Lexi?" she crossed over to them and scrambled onto her father's lap, laying her head against his chest.

"She's tending to someone in the other room." he was quiet as the girl tensed.

"Blaise and Izzy?"

"Alexandria."

"Dada, he's so weak." she tried to take comfort in his embrace but the feel of their frantic magic was too much for her young mind. She began to sob into his chest as the waves of the siblings' magic continued to overwhelm her.

"I know princess, your sister's trying to help him now."

"I will kill him!" the anger in the little girl's voice shocked all three men. "I will kill him!" the venom in her words startled them. "I swear I will kill him!"

"Alexandria Jeanelle Snape." she wilted visibly at the sound of Alexia's stern voice.

"Lexi."

"No Xandi, that's my job and you know it." she stepped back into the small living room of the potions master's private quarters

"But Lexi," the way she whined reminded everyone of Draco's attitude.

"No, you're not even of age yet."

"Hmph." the little girl conceded but she had calmed down noticeably.

"Would you like to see them? You can take a nap with them both." she said.

"Alexia she just woke up."

"Can I really sleep with them?"

"Of course Xandi," she held her hand out to her sister and led her back to the bedroom leaving three confused men in their wake.

"What just happened?" Harry voiced out the thoughts running through all their heads, listening to the chiming laugh of the sisters from within the chambers.

* * *

**So, more confusion right? Tune in so you find out what happens... **

**Read and Review please?**

**aLy0:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I soo love this pairing. Here' the next update! There's smexy time in this chapter. Watch out for the sign. **

* * *

"He's still unresponsive," she looked as tired as she felt and she could feel both her mates' worry as well as her father's. "I'd been hoping the girls' presence would help pull him out but it doesn't seem to be working."

"It's only been two days," Severus said as he placed a cup of tea into her hands. "You can't expect him to bounce back so easily after what happened to him."

"Are you sure you should be moving around? You could tear your wounds open or something."

"I'm fine Alexia, you on the other hand are not."

"Sev," she all but whined.

"Drink your tea Alexia and then get some sleep. I'm well enough to take care of our guests."

"But~" he gently pushed the teacup to her mouth and rolled his eyes at the defiant glare she sent his way.

"You haven't slept properly in two days. You need to rest otherwise no one will be left to take care of the rest of us."

"Well, I hadn't thought of it that way," she finally admitted and took a large sip of the calming brew.

"Harry and Draco will be here soon to get you."

"But~"

"You need to rest," he took the cup from her hands as her eyelids drooped.

"You put a potion in my tea, didn't you?" the accusation lost its venom as she slurred her last words.

"Sleep well my daughter," he murmured as he laid her more comfortably on the couch that had been her bed since the Zabini siblings had arrived.

"Dada!"

"Unca Sev!" twin voices shouted from the doorway to his chambers and the potions master was quick to turn to face his guests.

"Did you have a nice walk?"

"Harry said he fought a dragon," Alexandria said as she settled herself in her father's embrace. "Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Can I see one?"

"When you're older."

"Unca Sev, is Blaise awake?"

"He's still sleeping Isabella."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Izzy," Harry stepped forward and settled a gentle hand atop her dark locks. "I'm sure he's just getting his strength back,"

"Really Harry?"

"Of course." he smiled indulgently at the little girl and she returned a dazzling one at him.

"I'm sleepy Dada."

"I'm not," Isabella tried and failed to stifle her yawn.

"Would you two want to keep Blaise company while you sleep?"

"Can we?" they asked in chorus.

"Why not?" Severus rose from his crouching position and held his hand out to Isabella while his own daughter snuggled closer to his chest.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"She looks so peaceful." Draco commented as he laid Alexia's head on his lap.

"She's exhausted." Harry said. "It's affecting me," he sat on the single chaise opposite the pair.

"We'll wait for Severus to come back and I'll take you both back to our rooms."

"No need, you can take them both back now." Severus had just emerged from Blaise's room.

"Did you slip her some potion?"

"Yes," Severus nodded. "Just enough to induce sleep. Her exhaustion will keep her under as long as her body recuperates."

"We'll take our leave then," Draco rose and gathered his female mate into his arms. "Harry, let's go. You both need to rest." the dark haired young man rose and leaned himself on one of the Slytherin's arms as his Head of House held the door open for them.

"Night Sev," Harry mumbled sleepily as the trio stepped out.

XoxoxoXLemonXoxoxoX

"James, where's Scorp?" the sleepy mumble halted the hand on her hair. She struggled to open her eyes, her exhaustion lingering in the back of her mind although she felt much better than before.

"In the bathroom, taking care of a rather embarrassing problem," his voice almost lulled her to sleep, the gentle caresses on her locks doing nothing to help her mind catch up to his words.

"What?" she could feel the rumbling of his chest as he chuckled.

"Listen to him." he said and it took her another moment to realize what he was trying to say.

"_Damn it, why the hell would you act up now?" _she almost laughed Was Draco talking to his bits? _"It's embarrassing! I wanted to lie in too." _she could almost see his pout. _"I don't want to ~. I can't even use them~. Get it together Draco, they're in the other room." _there was a flash of an image, one that had all three groaning in response. The picture lingered for a moment, Harry and Alexia laying in a tangle of limbs in what could only be described as a compromising position. _"I can't forget what I saw last night. Merlin help me." _they saw from their blond mate's point of view what had happened after they got back to the chambers last night.

_Harry had passed out as soon as he got to the couch in their quarters and Draco was left to tend to both their mates. He decided to look after Alexia first after a brief debate. He laid the young woman on their bed and proceeded to take off her clothes, only when she was left in her underwear did he finally notice what he was doing. Blushing profusely in his lonesome, he slipped the sleeping gown before freeing her breasts from their confinement. His hands lingered a moment longer than necessary but he pulled away before he did something he would regret. He pulled the covers atop her supine body and then left to tend to his other mate who was as equally tired as she. _

"_Damn it get it together." _

"Do you think we should help him out?" she kept her eyes closed even when her voice turned sultry. The hand in her hair once more froze, the chest she was laying on becoming as rigid as another part of her mate's anatomy.

"W-w-what do you mean?" he stuttered as he tried not to look too far into her words.

"I thought you could just take care of me and I'll leave my mind wide open so he could see." she trailed one hand on his bare chest, further south and laid it innocently on his shaft.

"Alexia?" it was meant to be a question but it turned into a moan as slender fingers grasped at his rapidly hardening member.

"Or I could take care of you, it doesn't really matter." she held onto him tightly as his breath came out in pants, her hand pumping him through the silk.

"A-a-are you s-s-sure?" his breathing became ragged as his heartbeat quickened. Instead of answering she stopped her ministrations earning a loud groan of protest and proceeded to straddle him. His hands went to her hips as she settled her clothed core against him. She leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, his hands trailing up her back until they reached the straps of her nightgown to pull them off her shoulders. The door behind them slammed open revealing their blond mate who looked upon the pair in confusion. He didn't seem to notice that he had not tucked himself in properly and his head was peeking out of his sleep pants.

"Good morning Scorpius, would you like to join us?" she flashed him a sexy smile over her shoulder, purple orbs glinting with desire as they met with molten silver. She gasped in surprise when both her and Harry's clothes were spelled off and she lay atop the dark haired man skin to skin.

"I think he's mad," Harry commented as the blond stalked over to them.

"He's not," Draco drawled. "He's just incredibly annoyed." he was already climbing the bed, straddling Harry's knees as he sat on his haunches behind Alexia. "I woke up this morning wanting both of you only to see you both starting without me."

"We had to get your attention somehow," she tried so shrug nonchalantly but her breath hitched when he slid closer to her, his member stiff against her bare back, his lips dancing on the skin of her shoulders as he pushed her down so she ground her hips against Harry's.

"What would you do with it now that you have it?" he teased her neck with open mouthed kisses, trailing up her ear to nibble at her earlobe. She moaned loudly as two hands cupped her mounds while two more danced up and down her sides.

"I want you, both of you," she was strangely coherent for one who felt so many sensations all at once. "Now, I need you both inside me." she all but ordered as she felt both of their shafts hardening. _"Please." _Harry's head was already grazing her entrance, Draco positioning himself on her other hole. "No Scorp, I need you both inside me."

"But Angel~"

"It's to seal the bond," she said. "Don't worry about me. I want it." the two males traded loaded looks before the Slytherin sighed and did as told. No matter what happens, they'll be bonded.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco peppered her back and shoulders with gentle kisses, Harry continuing to massage her soft mounds.

"Yes, just let me do this first," with that said, she slowly dropped herself on both their members. Harry let go of her to grab at the sheets as he hissed in pleasure, the feel of her walls on one side and Draco's cock on the other was painfully good and he wanted nothing more than to thrust into her waiting heat. Draco was not much better, his hands tightening on her hips to the point of bruising. They felt her hesitate at the barrier and both tried to comfort her.

"Love, you don't~"

"Angel it won't~" she didn't listen to their words, instead deciding to finish it all in one go. She dropped on the last of the length, tears escaping her clenched eyelids at the pain of being filled twice as much for the first time. Tiny droplets of blood trickled down her lips as she tried to ignore the pain.

"It's alright Love," Harry kissed her gently, having risen from his supine position.

"Are you okay Angel?" Draco's ragged voice sounded huskier from behind her as his fingers went to the small of her back in a gentle massage. She held onto Harry's shoulders, dropping her head on the hard muscled body as she fought her sobs.

"Just tell us when to move," she nodded against him as her body slowly relaxed, the pain ebbing to give way to something else. Draco rolled his hips experimentally earning a chorus of moans from his partners, he smirked at the green eyed man glaring heatedly at him.

"Move," the single word froze Harry for a moment but he nodded slowly as he and Draco set a gentle pace. When one thrust in, the other pulled back, slowly they gained their rhythm until Alexia bounced on their cocks in time with their thrusts.

"Scorp, James," their names fell from her lips in a chant. "Please, harder, faster." they were only too happy to oblige. Without a coherent thought both males laced their fingers together and crushed their lips over her shoulder, the closer proximity as she was crushed between their hard bodies seeming too much for her and she came, her walls clenching and unclenching around them both pulling their own climax from both her mates. She sagged atop Harry, the brunet quick to lay on his side with Draco following them unwilling to break away from the intimate touch.

"I love you both." she mumbled sleepily.

"We love you too," the two men chorused as she welcomed the darkness. They lay together on the bed with the woman who was meant to balance their relationship, exhausted, sated, bonded. As they slept, none of them noticed the swirl of color and magic that erupted from their tired bodies in a blast that confirmed their bonding. It was official, it had been done. They were mates.

XoxoxoXLemonEndXoxoxoX

"Unca Sev, where is Lexi?" the potions master looked up from the book he had been reading to regard the four year old.

"She's with Harry and Draco," he looked in surprise to her younger daughter who had answered her friend.

"Oh." Isabella looked on in confusion. "What are they doing?" Severus choked at the question, knowing full well what the three were doing. It had only been two days since he had sent his daughter home with her mates so he was fairly sure they would still be at it. Matings usually lasted around three days especially for creatures as strong as they were. They needed to claim their mate, to mark them to ensure that no other would try to take them.

"They're bonding," Alexandria shrugged, the Slytherin Head of House's eyes widening comically at the unintentional pun.

"Alexandria, why don't you and Isabella get dressed?" he had to get their attention somehow. "We'll go to Hogsmeade today."

"Really Dada?"

"Sure."

"What about Blaise?"

"I can have Dobby look after him."

"I don't want to leave him," the younger Zabini was obviously reluctant.

"Please, please, please Izzy. Dobby will take care of Blaise and he will come to find Dada if something happens. Please? I'm bored."

"Okay."

"We'll be back Dada!" the rambunctious brunette dragged her playmate into the room leaving the potions master behind.

"That was too close," he muttered under his breath as he too began to get ready. "They owe me for this." he said even though he would greatly enjoy being outdoors once more after being cooped up in the castle for almost three months with Alexia hounding him.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Where are you going James?" she was once again waking up in the arms of one of her mates. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I'm going to Severus' chambers, he said he needed some help with the girls." the brunet was putting on a shirt as he replied.

"Sev came here?" she listened as her blond mate's voice rumbled through his chest while he spoke.

"No, he sent Winky." Harry sat on the bed beside his mates. "Apparently Isabella asked about Lexi and Alexandria told her that we were bonding." she chuckled tiredly at the expression her father must've had. "I know I find it funny as well. Anyway, to get them off track he promised to bring them to Hogsmeade. He did and they've just gotten back but the girls seemed to have more energy to spare so he finally came and asked for help."

"Okay, be careful." she mumbled into Draco's chest. Harry dropped a kiss on top of her dark locks and shared a sweet one with the Slytherin before moving to leave.

"I will and while I'm gone, why don't you tell him everything Love?"

"You think I should?"

"Why not, it's official anyway."

"Okay, I will," she yawned widely. "As soon as I get my strength back." she heard Harry chuckle in amusement while Draco made a sort of disgruntled and confused sound in the back of his throat but she had already fallen back to sleep.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Only thirty minutes later Alexia felt consciousness pulling at her mind and she sighed. She knew it was time to let Draco know about her. It wasn't fair that he was already mated and bonded with her when he found out but there was nothing to do about it anymore. Sighing deeply she opened her eyes and watched him sleep for a few more minutes before trying to wake him up.

"How are you feeling Angel?" he asked when grey eyes finally fluttered open.

"Pleasantly sore," she smirked at the wide grin he flashed her.

"You should be, I lost count after the seventh." he smiled cheekily at her, lips stretching into a happy smile when she blushed.

"I need to tell you something." she sounded apprehensive and it worried him slightly.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I just... I want you to promise that you won't change after I tell you."

"Angel, you can't possibly~"

"Scorp please promise me."

"I promise," he held her tighter, trying to convey with his actions the words he seemed to not know how to speak. "Will you tell me what it is?" she snuggled closer to his chest and nodded briefly. He pulled back just enough so she could look him in the eyes before finally speaking.

"My biological father is Tom Riddle."

* * *

**Here comes the first cliffy! Haha **

**Read and Review please. **

**aLy0:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's late, the internet has not been kind to me. Anyway, Love you all. **

* * *

Confusion. That was the main emotion that seemed to be swirling within him. How was it possible? Was it true? Was it a lie? Anger. He supposed he should feel rage at being deceived but he felt nothing of the sort. Should he be angry that she told him? He did ask after all. Hurt. He was hurt because of the secrecy. Why had she decided not to tell him? Was he not worth being her mate? Anxiety. Did Harry know? Was this some sort of ploy? But then why would she have given herself willingly to them if it was? He didn't know much about creatures mating but what he did know was that one can't take a mate by force. So what was going on? Fright. What was supposed to happen now? Was it all an act that was meant to lull them into a sense of false security? What else could she possible hiding? Suspicion. He didn't know what to believe anymore. He didn't want the storm of emotions raging within him. He had hoped it would leave once he mated with his partners but apparently he was wrong. What was he supposed to do now?

"Scorp, please say something."

"I... I don't know what to say," he said even when his arms tightened around her.

"Then ask me something."

"Severus?" she sighed at the rather vague question.

"Sev blood adopted me when I was eight years old."

"What about Alexandria?"

"She was blood adopted as soon as she was born. Our mother didn't want to see the features of the one who... took her by force, on the face of the life she had brought into the world. She died shortly after and Xandi grew up thinking he was her real father. He never gave her reason to think otherwise."

"I thought Sev was a spy for Dumbledore?"

"That's where things get complicated." she sighed as she settled in more comfortably against him when he relaxed slightly. "Erase everything you've been told about the Dark Lord. None of it was true."

"Then what?"

"Dumbledore is a manipulative old fool who wanted the whole world, Muggle and Wizarding, under his thumb. After he defeated Grindelwald he lost his reason for living so he sought to find another, it just so happened that he went mad before he could actually accomplish it."

"I don't understand."

"It was Dumbledore who took poor, orphaned Tom Riddle from the Muggle orphanage, it was that crazy old man who took the boy in when he had nowhere else to go and it was him who put those dark thoughts into that boy's head. He was a malleable asset and Dumbledore forged him to be what he needed. Unfortunately Tom was also rather smart and he caught onto what Dumbledore wanted to do though he couldn't do anything after he was put under the Imperius."

"The Dark Lord was under the Imperius?"

"Can you please stop calling him that? Tom is not dark." she sighed. He had finally relaxed fully. "But yes, he was under the Imperius for almost fifteen years before anyone found out. He was forced to rape my mother by Dumbledore until she conceived. Tom ordered Sev to take care of my mother until she gave birth to me, Sev was already a spy then."

"So what happened?"

"When James was barely two years old, Tom was ordered to kill the Potters. That was the night when he was freed from the Unforgiveable. When the killing curse rebounded from James, it destroyed his physical body but also dislodged the spell from him."

"But he tried to kill Harry~"

"No, he never tried to kill anyone, except maybe in your second year but he was getting desperate then. Harry had been trying to help him."

"But Quirell and ~"

"The sorcerer's stone was one way of getting his own body. James had wanted to help Tom, he never trusted Dumbledore."

"Why not?"

"Because that codger left him with the Dursley's knowing full well what would happen to him under their _care_," she all but hissed. "Do you remember when you tried to befriend him at Madame Malkin's?"

"Of course, I was so embarassed that he didn't accept my hand. I was a right prat back then."

"That you were. Do you remember how it felt when he rejected you?"

"I was hurt, utterly dejected but I didn't show it to anyone. All I wanted was to be his friend and he turned me down. I couldn't understand how he could choose Weasel over me."

"Even before you knew that you were destined to be together, the bond had been created that first meeting and it was that bond that attracted you to him. It was the reason why you were always picking on him, starting fights and the like."

"I'm confused."

"Tell me Scorp, when did your friendship start?"

"At the end of first year. I visited him at the hospital wanting to taunt him for getting hurt though I was actually worried. I saw him at the hospital wing, lying on his bed with scratches on his face but he looked more peaceful that I've ever seen him before. I offered him my hand again and he accepted. Apparently he didn't want to embarrass the first friend he ever made but he did want to make more."

"From then on you were inseparable. Everything you did in front of Granger and Weasley was an act. You snuck around to meet each other and it wasn't until fourth year that you finally asked him out after his disastrous dance at the Yule Ball."

"How did you know?"

"I've known James since I was eight. Right after Sev adopted me, he told me everything he learned. In all his years spying for Dumbledore, the old fool trusted him implicitly and so he revealed many of his secrets to Sev. Severus told me that he suspected I may have inherited my mother's powers."

"Your mother," he paused. "What does she have to do with all of this?"

"My mother was a fallen angel."

"What?"

"Fallen angels were said to be creatures that were made by the hand of God Himself. Unfortunately, one way or the other these angels sinned againts their Creator, as punishment they were sent to Earth with no way to contact him or others of their kind. Decades later the fallen angels began to die out and so God created a new purpose for them. Only they, the fallen, would be able to unite sons of the light with children of the dark."

"That means~"

"Yes, I am the angel meant to be with you and James. He's a Gryffindor, you're a Slytherin. He's hotheaded, you're more rational though sometimes it's the other way 'round. He's emotional, you hide behind a mask. He's loyal to the death, you prefer acquaintances that would not get you killed. You're polar opposites and yet you're equals. You're both powerful, magically, mentally and physically. Someone needs to be there to give balance to your relationship."

"How did the angels die out? Couldn't they just reproduce?"

"As with any other creatures, one needs to be mated for them to reproduce."

"How did your mother get pregnant then?"

"I don't know. It should've been impossible seeing as she hadn't found her mates but I suppose Dumbledore must've done something, or he simply didn't know what she was. As it was, it was difficult to find couples of the dark and the light seeing as both sides tended to stick to their own. My mother did never find her destined mates before she died. Though I suspect Tom and my mother were mates because there's no other way for her to get pregnant as far as I know."

"So you're an angel, Harry is a phoenix and I'm a dragon. Your biological father is Tom Riddle, who is otherwise known as Lord Voldemort and you inherited your powers from your mother. You've known Harry since you were eight. Did I miss anything?"

"Quite a lot actually." she admitted. "Angels, or rather the fallen angels, gain their inheritance by the age of seven. I knew everything about you and James when I reached my seventh birthday. I didn't know who you were, what you were to me or even why I was seeing your memories and dreams. It wasn't until Sev adopted me that it became clear what my purpose was to be. I befriended James through our mindlink and although he was startled at first he accepted me simply because I assured him I was no figment of his imagination. I did try to contact you but as usual you were thinking too much on being a Malfoy. You wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to tell you that the way your father was acting was just that, an act."

"That was you?" he looked at her incredulously. Looking into the purple orbs as he searched for any trace of deception. "I thought I was going crazy, hearing voices in my head."

"I'm surprised you didn't put the dots together after we met."

"I was rather worried about Harry. He seemed to be affected by what you were feeling."

"It's a side effect of him knowing me so early on in his life."

"What else is there to know?"

"I know that you and Granger became friends after Sirius supposedly died in fifth year."

"Harry doesn't know that." he said. "And what do you mean supposedly?"

"Sirius is safe. He's not dead. I retrieved him from the veil. I know about it because you've opened up to me in the last few years thinking I was a part of you."

"What about sixth year?"

"Believe me when I tell you that Severus was so happy to know that he could kill Dumbledore. The best part of it was when he thought James believed in him, what he didn't know was that on the summers since third year James had begun looking for his horcruxes."

"I thought I was branded with the dark mark." Draco admitted. "Until Harry saw it and told me that it was no more dark than he was. It was a tattoo that would leave once we were mated." he stared at his left forearm, watching as the blemish free skin moved as he flexed his muscles. "I almost didn't believe him then. Why did he leave in seventh year then?"

"He went to find the horcruxes that Tom had been forced to make." Alexia said. "They wanted to make him whole again because technically he did nothing wrong."

"What about the Final Battle?"

"James fought Dumbledore's last horcrux then. When he was kidnapped, portkeyed, into the graveyard in fourth year during the third task in the Triwizard tournament Pettigrew brought back Tom's body with his blood but it was Dumbledore's soul that went into it."

"Nagini?"

"Another horcrux of the old man."

"He was a Slytherin, wasn't he?"

"He had been the Head of House during Tom's time." she agreed.

"What's supposed to happen now?"

"Right now we wait for James to come back. I have to go to the meeting of the Board of Governor's meeting in a few days to talk about the upcoming term."

"Why?"

"Sev decided to make me his heir. He will take the Prince holdings back and I will keep Snape, as will Alexandria. That includes the seat on the Board." they were silent for a few moments as Draco digested all the information he received.

"What's your problem with Professor Mcgonagall?"

"I don't like how she treated James the past years. She was following Dumbledore blindly, thus why he didn't feel like he needed to curse her. She trusted him, put her faith in everything he said. She didn't even listen to James' complaints about being sent back to Privet Drive every summer. Granted she now knows that he was as evil as one could possibly be but nothing she can do will make me trust her."

"Pomfrey?"

"That poor excuse of a healer. She hasn't done anything to help James over the years and it always annoyed me to no end how she tried to say that he was an attention seeker. She should've seen the signs of cruelty and malnutrition and yet she kept a blind eye towards it. She should've at least recorded her findings but she was just another lackey."

"What are you planning to do about that?" he asked. "Most of the Wizarding world still thinks Dumbledore is one of their greatest heroes next to Harry."

"We'll take care of it when the time comes."

"And Tom?"

"He's going to come back but I will never accept him as my father. I already have Sev for that. He will be back with a new identity and a new face. Tom will have died with Lord Voldemort."

"So many secrets, how did you hide all of these?" he held her tighter against him.

"I couldn't have done anything without Severus."

"That reminds me, Harry said Hermione helped him heal Sev, was that true or not?"

"Well that was true. They administered what help they could after Dumbledore made Nagini attack Sev, then they brought him back here. Pomfrey didn't even look at him but I was already in here so I healed him."

"Hmmm."

"You're not angry are you?"

"I really don't know what I should be feeling," Draco admitted. "I've come to love you, I've loved Harry since I first saw him, or at least fancied him. To find out that you've been hiding all of this from me hurts. I know why you did it and I understand. I still can't help but think that somehow if you had wanted to, you could've made it work with me as it did with him. I just... don't know."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I didn't want to keep it a secret from you as well but so many things had been happening at the time and I didn't know if I should burden you with more. It wasn't only James who was having a hard time then, you were as well as you tried to live up to what you thought was the Malfoy name." she broke away from his embrace and rose from the bed, still bare.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on the girls," she said. "You need to think on it."

"Angel~"

"It's okay Scorp, just remember James and I love you."

Draco was left on the bed staring up at the canopy of the four poster. He listened to the rush of water as his female mate took a shower. He didn't know what to think about everything that had been revealed to him and somehow he had the feeling that there was still a lot more he should know. At the moment, he thought of everything that had already been said. His whole world had been shaken, everything he had believed, the people he had trusted and those that he had feared. It's all gone awry. Dumbledore was supposed to be the good guy, he should've been striving to gain peace but he turned out to be a homicidal maniac who wanted the world for himself. Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord was a puppet to the old headmaster's plans. He had not wanted to become evil, he was made to do so under a spell. He was also his female mate's sire who was a fallen angel, sent to the world to bring balance to a couple of light and dark's relationship. So many things, all at once. He felt as if he would drown with all the information. There was just too much. He closed his eyes and forced himself to think about his mates, his husband and wife.

"_I love them, this should'nt change anything. I've just learned more about both of them." _

He focused on the image of them both in his mind, both smiling at him as they opened their arms to wait for him. Purple and green sparkled with love as they looked at him, patiently waiting for his judgement. Within those orbs he could see the worry that he might not accept them after everything that had been said and done. He looked at Harry, the dark locks that were as untameable as the man, eyes that were so green he could lose himself within them. His gaze trailed lower to the broad shoulders, the lean muscled chest and the definitions of his barely there pectorals, further south past his happy place to the toned muscles that rippled when he walked, all very defined due to Quidditch, the sport they both loved. He thought of his brave Gryffindor, ever loyal to friends and family, rushing head on without thinking. Always acting first, ask questions later. He chuckled at that thought. How many times had he gotten in trouble because of that?

"_I love you Harry James Potter." _

Alexia caught his attention when she flipped her dark locks over her shoulders as she stood in wait. She was a mystery. They'd only been together for the better part of almost three weeks and yet he found himself falling for her. It was in sixth year when Harry told him that they were mates destined for each other but that there was someone else who was meant to be with them. He'd thought, he'd wondered, he'd researched and even fantasized about the one who would complete their triad but he had never imagined it to be someone like her. She was sweet and caring and loving. She doted on those she loved, took care of them and she was honest. Never one to lie and she was blunt and forward. She said what she had in mind, not afraid of who might be listening. In the short amount of time he had known her, there was no denying that he had fallen. But then again who wouldn't? She was beautiful with her long dark curly hair, purple eyes that changed slightly in color according to her mood, an aristocratic nose delicately nestled in the middle of her high cheekbones, luscious lips he wanted to kiss, a long graceful neck, slender arms that ended in dainty fingers, breasts that weren't overly large but perky, a flat toned stomach and long legs that he wanted to be wrapped around him as he~

"_Now's not the time," _he thought bitterly as he felt his body respond to the thoughts of his mate.

"_I love you Scorp." _

"_I love you too Angel." _he startled at the thought. He'd forgotten about their mindlink. So they heard everything.

"_I love you Dragon." _

"_I love you too Baby." _well then, there was nothing else for it. He just had to accept them. After all, they all loved each other so why not? At least they told him. He'd just count himself lucky to have gotten them both as his mates.

* * *

**So, so, what did you think? Interested?**

**Tell me please and thank you. **

**Read and Review! **

**aLy0:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello there. Here's the next chapter because so many people have put me on alert. Although I do wish you would talk to me about it. **

* * *

"Don't you worry Love, he'll come around." they sat underneath the large tree by the lake. The dying embers of the sun painted the waters a brilliant orange glow, the lights dancing across the surface of the crystal blue waters. The silence was marred by the twinkling laughter of two dark haired little girls as they chased each other on the grass.

"I hope so," she leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder relishing in the feel of his arm curled protectively around her waist. "I just can't bear to think what would happen if he~"

"It's not going to happen." he said though they both knew they were equally worried as to their blond mate's reaction. "He loves us and we love him. That should be enough."

"But what if it isn't?"

"It is."

XoxoxoxoxoX

He stared at his sullen mates, no doubt because they were anxious about his answer. They looked perfect leaning on each other as they spoke while watching the two girls play. He couldn't help but think something was missing, although that could be because he was biased and wanted to think that he fit with them, that he was the missing piece. He watched as the Isabella and Alexandria scrambled over to the pair and proceeded to settle down on both their laps. His eyes roamed over the animated features of Alexia as she listened to her younger sister's story, his eyes moving over to Harry's face as he smiled indulgently at their charges. There was a brief expression of sadness that appeared and disappeared so quickly he thought he might have imagined them but then he listened closely and realized why they'd looked so sad.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Where's Draco?" Alexandria asked innocently.

"He's in the room."

"Why isn't he here with you?" Isabella asked this time.

"He just needed to rest for a bit."

"Why?"

"He's tired so he needed to stay there." Alexia was already struggling with her words but he didn't want to worry either one of the girls.

"That's it?" when her sister nodded somewhat belatedly she continued. "Then why did you leave him? Shouldn't you stay with him if he was tired?"

"Well I don't really know if he would've wanted us to be with him..."

"Why not? You're his mates aren't you? Why wouldn't he want you to be with him?"

"It's just..."

"Hello Baby, Angel." Draco had gotten tired of their fumbling for words and was a little hurt that they had so little faith in him. "Good evening Alexandria, Isabella." he greeted all of them as he sat down before the four.

"Hi Dragon." Harry's brilliant smile at his appearance had somehow alleviated the anxiety he felt as he came over but he wanted to see what Alexia's reaction would be.

"Hello Scorp."

"Draco what took you so long?" Alexandria broke the somewhat tense and awkward silence. "I thought you didn't want to be with them anymore."

"Why would you say that?" he regarded the blue eyed girl curiously at her words.

"You weren't here."

"So?"

"Mates are supposed to stay together." Alexandria stated in a rather Hermionesque way. "They should never go anywhere without their life partners for up to three weeks after their bonding."

"How do you know that?"

"Mates have to be together due to the magical connections between them. This has to stabilize before either could go too far from the other. If a mate refuses to stay with their bonded then the bond in null and void."

"Alexandria." it was said in warning.

"If one mate stays away for too long only three hours after the bonding, the connection will weaken."

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_We didn't want you to feel forced into the relationship. It was already bad enough that we had mated before informing you." _Draco wanted to shout, he wanted to ask them why they would do something so important without informing him but he couldn't do that in front of the children.

"_We'll talk about this later. I want to know about these things, okay?" _

"_I'm sorry Scorp." _

"_Later." _

"Why don't we get you back inside the castle?" Draco suggested to the two girls, ignoring and yet listening to, his mates. "It is getting late."

"Do we have to?" Alexandria was the first to protest.

"Xandi can we? I want to go see Blaise."

"Oh." the dark haired girl scrambled to her feet and held her hand out to her fellow brunette. "Let's go then." the three adults followed quietly as they walked back to the dungeons and into the potions masters quarters. The tension was thick as they walked, opting to stay just outside the portrait as the two girls went inside. Severus only had to look at them to see that they needed to talk. They were dismissed with a curt nod before the portrait door was closed and they were left standing awkwardly in the hall.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Tell me," he gritted his teeth as he tried to reign in his transformation. "What were you two thinking?" his face had already begun to elongate, his lips and nose turning into a mirage of a snout as he struggled to keep his magic within him.

"Draco, we just~"

"Just what?" he spat, his wings sprouting from his back. They were long and dark, flaring out evenly behind him as his nostrils flared. "I've just been told the biggest secrets of my life, your life Harry and also everything else and you decide you want to keep something like this from me?"

"Dragon if you could just~"

"I will not bloody calm down!" he snarled, breath already coming up with puffs of smoke. "How could you endanger our bond the way you did? Do you really not want me in this relationship? Tell me Harry, don't you love me?"

"That's not true!" there was a flare of light as Harry's wings appeared, the fiery appendages radiating intense heat within the room. "Of course I love you. How can you even doubt that?"

"How can you doubt me?" the walls shook at the scream of outrage. "After all this time do you not trust me?"

"Draco you don't understand~"

"Then help me understand!"

"Stop it. That's enough." the two raging men froze at the stern voice. Magic swirled around their female mate, her fists clenched in an effort to gain control of herself.

"Alexia~" the two chorused but was silenced by a look.

"Sit down," they immediately did as told, their wings folding behind them as they sat side by side on the couch.

"Love~"

"Angel~"

"Listen to me," she said in a voice so quiet it was more fearsome than when one shouted. "This is not how you should be talking."

"But he~"

"But you~" she raised a hand to silence them. Before their eyes she transformed from a beautiful young woman into an ethereal form. They watched as angel wings the same shade of grey as Draco's eyes slowly unfurled from behind her tipped with splotches of dark brown exactly the same color as Harry's hair. Her eyes flashed open as the muggle attire she had been wearing disappeared only to be replaced by wisps of white fabric barely able to conceal her nudity. It floated with her magic, her wings spread wide open behind her as purple orbs regarded them uncertainly.

"Scorpius, we didn't want you to be biased when you decided whether or not you wanted to continue this relationship with us. Unlike James you didn't know me."

"Angel~"

"I didn't want you to choose to stay with us because you think we might die."

"But you will die, won't you? If I reject the bond then both of you will die."

"Yes, but that's beside the point."

"That's exactly my point!" Draco interrupted once again. "I don't want either of you to die. I want to be in this relationship no matter how strange it is!" he exclaimed, both his mates staring at him in shock of his declaration.

"You do?" they chorused.

"Of course I do!" he was almost indignant as he answered. "Why else would I have followed you for?"

"I thought it was to~"

"I didn't think~"

"That's right," the blond smirked smugly as the other two tried to search for excuses. "You didn't think." he leaned back on the couch, his features settling into that of his human form as he relaxed.

"I'm so sorry Dragon." Harry snuggled into his side as he apologized.

"It's alright Baby, I just don't want you to doubt me anymore." he dropped a kiss atop the dark locks and then looked up to catch their female mate's gaze. He opened his other arm to welcome her and she slid onto his lap, their gazes never breaking.

"I'm sorry too Scorp. I should've known better."

"It's okay Angel," he touched her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "I just want you both to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"No more secrets." Harry and Alexia exchanged a look before nodding in agreement.

"No more secrets." they sat in silence, their angel forgetting about her less than decent outfit. She closed her eyes as she basked in the presence of her mates, taking in their scents with her breathing slow and even as she relaxed. Unknown to her, the position she was in had different effects on both males. Forest green met molten silver and the two smirked in a silent agreement. Draco captured the upturned lips of his female mate in a gentle, coaxing kiss as Harry's lips began peppering her legs and thighs with his own brush of lips.

XoxoxoXLemonXoxoxoX

She moaned as gentle fingers glided up her already heated skin, teasing her flesh as they bypassed her quivering heat. Draco's lips left hers to trail a heated path down her neck, nipping and sucking his way to her chest. "Scorp!" slender fingers entangled in white blond locks as a rose bud was sucked into a warm mouth through the sheer fabric she still wore. _"James." _she moaned as his tongue laved her navel, teasingly licking while his hands busied themselves on her thighs. She could feel Draco's hard length on the back of her legs, Harry's just within the reach of her toes. She stretched her foot touching the brunet's cloth covered erection. She ran her toes gently up and and down his bulge smiling at the frustrated hiss he emitted.

"Bed." Harry growled, Alexia chuckling at the one word order until Draco gently bit down on her nipple effectively silencing her laughter.

"_Scorp please," _they were transported to their bedroom without a conscious action, all three parties shrugging the phenomenon off as they once again lost themselves within the other. Somehow their clothes were spelled off in the process and Alexia found herself crushed in between the hard bodies of her mates with Draco below her and Harry above. She returned the favor, kissing her way down the expanse of pale skin biting down at random spots leaving reddish purple marks as she ran blunt fingernails down his chest, tweaking his nipples as he did hers. Behind her she could feel Harry rutting in between her arse cheeks, desperate for friction, Draco's head so close to her awaiting warmth.

"Angel please~"

"Love can I~"

"Inside now." it seemed as if they were all incapable of stringing words into a comprehensive sentence in the wake of the pleasurable sensations they all felt. One thrust and Draco was within her, another and Harry had breached her puckered hole. She hissed at the burning sensation as his head stretched her dry orifice.

"Are you okay Love?" Harry asked through clenched teeth as he stopped.

"Just... slowly James," she struggled to relax to accept the intrusion, two pairs of hands pressing gently on the small of her back in an attempt to help her relax. Draco rocked slowly, taking her mind off the pain as Harry slowly inched his way inside her. Once fully seated, they stopped to cherish the feeling of being connected so intimately.

"_Move." _and they did, pulling out and thrusting in simultaneously, bringing equal amounts of pleasure to their partner as they did. Hands and lips resumed their discoveries on every available patch of skin, touching, kissing, licking, nipping as their lazy lovemaking slowly raised to its climax.

"_More, please, harder, deeper." _Alexia chanted as she was pulled to sit atop Draco, both their cocks sliding deeper within her as she bounced above the blond, Harry following her movement in the process.

"Angel, you're so tight."

"So hot Love," the dark blush that ran from her cheeks down to her neck was unavoidable at their words.

"_So hard," _she responded in kind, bracing herself against the hard chest presented to her, raising her hips up and down, meeting their thrusts as they moved as one. _"Big." _she moaned loudly her partners' eyes flashing open in surprise. _"Don't stop." _she lost control of her body as Harry bit down on her shoulder the same time as Draco pinching her nipples and raising so he could shower her breasts with hot open mouthed kissed. "I, James... Scorp... I'm..."

"Come for us Alexia." she followed their unanimous command hips gyrating on their hard shafts as her walls clenched and quivered with her climax.

"Angel!"

"Love!" their seed flooded her insides, the feeling of being filled pulling another orgasm from her as they rocked slowly to ride out their climax.

"We have got to start fighting more," Draco commented as he laid back down, smirking at the raised eyebrows he was getting from his mates. "If it ends in brilliant lovemaking, that is." Harry chuckled as he pulled out from Alexia, both of them moaning at the loss. He laid next to Draco as they watched her rise from the blond's lap, grinning at the sight of their seed running down the inside of her thighs.

XoxoxoXLemonEndXoxoxoX

"I'm all sticky now," she pouted at their grins, kneeling in front of them both looking unsure of what to do.

"Come here," Harry tugged her down to lay in between them and he cast a quick _Scourgify. _

"I love you." he kissed her passionately, his hand on her hip.

"I love you too." she smiled softly at him as he pulled away and they both turned their attention toward their pouting mate.

"We love you too Dragon." they said in unison before the blond was pulled into a kiss with Harry.

"Love you too Angel," he pecked her chastely then turned back to Harry. "You too Baby."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Sev are you sure?"

"I never wanted that position anyway. I need to take it though."

"But this is the Prince holdings," Draco said.

"I had planned on letting Lucius take care of that but seeing as he's not here, I have to do what I must."

"Sev can you at least wait until the meeting tomorrow before deciding?" Alexia asked.

"What are you planning?" three sets of male eyes settled on her and she resisted the urge to smirk.

"Just wait until tomorrow."

"Alright fine, this better be good Alexia."

"Do you see the irony?" she raised her eyebrows at him. "You always tell me I'm up to no good and yet you want this to be good. Stop confusing me." she laughed when he snorted. "Fine I'll leave you boys to talk business. I'll see to the kids." she rose from the dining table in Snape's small kitchen and into the bedrooms.

"How's Blaise?" Harry asked the potions master as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Physically he's better, but I'm afraid it might take more time for his mind to heal."

"Sev will you ever tell us what happened to him?" Draco question his godfather.

"It's not my place to tell. I'm sure Alexia will tell you soon."

"She hasn't even told me how they have a relationship at all," the blond muttered.

"I brought Blaise over to her when they were kids. You only saw each other during the summers anyway." Severus informed. "I'm sure she must've told you I was ordered to take care of her mother. When Alexia was born I faked the death of the baby because her mother asked me to. We had become friends while I took care of her so when she asked me to blood adopt her daughter I did."

"And Blaise?"

"His mother has always been a whore." Draco snorted and muttered something like understatement. "Yes well, Blaise had fallen under my care because Lucius had to work for Tom and I took him to see her sometimes. They became friends and Alexia had always been protective of him. It wasn't until his mother's eighth marriage that things had gotten awry."

"What do you mean?"

"I've said too much already." he sighed. "Just trust me when I say there's nothing romantic between those two."

"I trust you Sev."

"This is depressing," Harry commented. "So what do the two of you think she's planning tomorrow?"

"I have no idea." but they proceeded on trying to figure out anyway. In the other room Alexia smiled sadly at her dark haired friend. He would never be the same again but she was there to help and so she will.

* * *

**And so the adventure has began. Love you all but I hope you review. **

**aLy0:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. Here's the next chapter. It's an insight to their plans.**

* * *

"Are we all here?" headmistress Mcgonagall asked the people around her. She looked from one to the other, her staff and what's left of the Board of Governors were almost all in attendance for the meeting before the term started in a week.

"Madame Pomfrey has yet to arrive," Professor Vector replied.

"Very well we shall wait for her and while we do I want to introduce some new additions to our staff."

"I'm sorry I'm late Minerva, I got held up~" the mediwitch crumpled to the ground clutching her head, her mouth open in a silent scream of pain.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this?" Minerva's voice broke as she regarded the potions master.

"I had nothing to do with this and I for one would also like to know what's happening."

"Father, I need you to look into her mind." curious gazes landed upon the one who spoke, the professors wide eyed at her words.

"Alexia..."

"Father I need you to trust me on this."

"Very well," he nodded at her dark haired daughter. "Legilimens." flashes of blurry memories assaulted him, the warring emotions within the healer a source of confusion to the dark haired man. Why was everything so unclear?

"Did you see?"

"It appears as if Madame Pomfrey has been under the Imperius for quite some time." gasps of surprise resounded through the room as this information was revealed.

"Severus do you know who the caster was?" Minerva inquired.

"I only recognized one magical signature besides hers and that was former headmaster Dumbledore."

"Yer a liar, that's what ye are!" Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures professor and gamekeeper boomed. "Professor Dumbledore was a great man! He would never do such a thing!"

"I do not lie," Severus spat as he rose to face the half-giant, the only thing stopping him was his daughter's hand on his arm.

"Calm down Father, he knows not of what he speak."

"And ye! Calling him Father," Hagrid turned his attention towards her. "Ye come in here, make crazy accusations. Who do ye think ye are? Ye must be some kind of whore, that's what ye are for siding with him."

"Don't talk about my daughter that way." Snape hissed, the other professors quite dumbfounded at the reaction the half giant was receiving from the usually stoic man. They too turned in shock at the usually gentle half breed.

"I can speak how I want, to whoever I want!"

"Rubeus that's enough!" Minerva's stern voice had him folding underneath the stare.

"Minerva, 'ow could ye let 'im insult Dumbledore?"

"No one is insulting anyone. He simply answered a question that was asked of him." Alexia answered as she tugged on her Father's sleeve urgently.

"I'm not talking to ye!"

"Sorry we're late," another voice announced their presence. "We ran into some difficulties going through the wards." Lucius Malfoy stood by the doorway to the staff room. Beside him was a man with dark hair cropped to fall just above his shoulders, styled in a way that framed his handsome face. He was tall, lean muscled and well built and his lips curled up into a smirk as he walked in step with the blond. Behind them were two known men, Remus Lupin, known werewolf and former professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as Sirius Black, escaped prisoner from Azkaban who was later acquitted of all his crimes.

"What are ye doing 'ere?" Hagrid all but shouted, his umbrella cum wand pointed menacingly at the newcomers. "This is a staff meeting."

"And I am still part of the Board of Governors. I have just as much right to be here as anyone else in this room." Lucius settled himself on the seat next to Alexia, the unknown man following him as well as the other two men behind him.

"What about them?"

"Professor Lupin has agreed to come back to teach Defense in the condition that his mate be allowed to teach as well."

"Ye cannot allow Black in the~"

"_Muffliato,"_ everyone felt the burst of magic as the silencing charm was used on the still ranting giant but no one had brandished their wands. Severus pinned his daughter with a glare, Lucius, Sirius and Remus looking at her in amusement.

"Sorry but if we let him talk we'll never get to the end of this meeting." she muttered, earning chuckles and nods of approval from the others.

"She's right," the headmistress finally spoke again. "As I've previously stated Professor Lupin has come back to teach Defense with the help of his bonded Professor Black." Severus avoided looking at either one of them, not noticing the knowing smirk that his daughter flashed him. "Lord Malfoy's bonded has agreed to take over Transfiguration. I will also be announcing my retirement with Lord Malfoy as my replacement and Severus will become the next deputy."

"Minerva?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I am simply not meant for this job and there are certain things that must be revealed to all of you." she then proceeded to explain about Dumbledore, his doings and his part in starting the War and ending it. After her explanation, she was bombarded by questions and protests.

"Isn't it enough that he put Madame Pomfrey under the Imperius?" the eerily quiet voice echoed throughout the room amidst the shouts of the other professors.

"Excuse me miss but who exactly are you and why are you here?"

"She is my daughter Filius."

"I gather that, what I meant to ask is why is she here with us? Isn't this supposed to be a staff meeting?"

"She will be joining the staff." Professor Mcgonagall stated. "She is to be the Potions professor for the first years through the fifth years."

"How old are you?" someone else asked and Alexia couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"I'm eighteen."

"You're the same age as our returning seventh years! You can't teach them."

"Precisely why I am only going to be teaching the lower years." she narrowed her eyes at the man. He was one of Dumbledore's old friends, Professor Slughorn. The large bellied man was still in the school even after the War.

"You can't have finished your mastery already." he sounded doubtful and she knew she had to prove something to the man.

"Tell me Professor Sprout," the Herbology professor was shocked that she was being addressed. "What other properties does Mandrake root have besides being able to cure those who were petrified?"

"Well the Mandrake juice could also be used as poison if brewed correctly and using the right ingredients. It is somewhat like a milder version of the Imperius curse but it kills the victim slowly from the inside out."

"Do you know how to brew both of these potions professor?"

"Well yes, of course."

"Are you an expert on potions?"

"No I am not."

"You said you knew how to brew them, have you noticed that the potion for healing petrification and the Mandrake poison have the exact same ingredients?"

"I hadn't realized that." Alexia smirked triumphantly, turning back to Slughorn who had turned an interesting shade of purple.

"So what?" someone else asked. She didn't bother looking for the person, simply stayed relaxed in her seat as she inspected her nails. "It doesn't matter if the two potions have the same ingredients because they are brewed differently anyway."

"Ah but that's where you're wrong." she tutted. "There is only one difference in brewing both potions and that is the amount of time between putting the mandrake roots into the base. There is precisely two seconds of difference between them and if you lose the timing then what you may consider a healing potion could actually kill your patient. Isn't that right Professor Slughorn?" she smiled smugly at the old man.

"Horace, is this true?" Minerva asked the spluttering man.

"That is why I shall be taking over the younger years, you sir are too complacent and leave your students to stick to their textbooks. You don't even bother checking if the procedure is correct and yet you call yourself a potions master." she just knew her father was smirking smugly as well as Lucius and the others. "Besides if you somehow doubt my abilities, why not send an owl to Master Vitolio de Gucci?" she suggested smirking at the widened eyes she garnered. "I'm sure you still have a connection with him seeing as he was your only rival when you were taking your own mastery, Professor Slughorn."

"No wonder the standards have fallen." Professor Vector muttered beside Professor Flitwick.

"It wasn't until the third year that the current eighth years had gotten a proper Defense professor," Alexia commented offhandedly.

"How do you know that?"

"As an incoming staff I've had to look at the previous records of the school. I've seen that in Professor Lupin's year, many students actually learned to defend themselves. And no the fake Moody does not count, why did Dumbledore even let him teach the Unforgiveables to fourth years? Wasn't he supposed to know everything that goes on in the castle as long as he was the headmaster?" her innocent question led an eruption or murmurs. "And to think that under his _watchful_ eye, someone managed to confound a powerful magical artefact leading to yet again another phenomenon, the entrance of a fourth champion into the Triwizard tournament."

"You can't be saying that he let these men in the castle on purpose, endangering every student in the school." they still didn't believe her so she tried again.

"Can anyone explain why Professor Quirrell was allowed to join the staff then? Voldemort," many still flinched at the name. "Had been Dumbledore's favourite student so how was it possible that he did not recognize the magical signature of the Dark Lord when he was the one who was closest to the young man?"

"I still don't believe it."

"Lockhart," there were snorts of disapproval from several males. "How could he be hired as a Defense teacher when he was a fraud? Seriously, did no one check out his stories at all? Why did he let Umbridge control the castle in Harry Potter's fifth year, surely as headmaster of Hogwarts the school could've been placed under the protection of the Ministry? Her interference led to Professor Trelawney being released and almost kicked out of the premises, other professors suffered humiliation underneath her and the torturous punishments she gave the students for disobedience. If I remember correctly, students especially those who have not yet come of age are under the Ministry's protection for minors. So how was it that she was allowed to administer Veritaserum to students fifth year and below?"

"You know an awful lot for someone who just read the files."

"I didn't simply read the files, I investigated. You'll be surprised how many students would answer your questions if you would only ask. Honestly, teachers nowadays have to learn to work with both students and fellow staff. Don't simply follow orders, you are not mindless drones, you're witches and wizards powerful in your own right and you are being given the privilege to impart your knowledge to the next generation of witches and wizards."

"Alexia." the silent command had her snapping out of her rant.

"I'm sorry Father," she looked at him in apology then turned back to the other staff. "I'm sorry, I was out of line. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." without waiting for approval she turned on her heel and left the room.

"Well she certainly left us something to think on," Minerva commented after a pregnant pause. "Anyway I shall continue on with the announcements of the changes..."

"Perhaps we can have someone tend to Madame Pomfrey while we speak." the offhand comment had all of them returning their attention to the mediwitch.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Crazy old fools thinking they know everything!" she muttered angrily. Another target exploded near her, magic crackling around her in a storm of rage. She had gone straight through to the Room of Requirement after leaving the staff meeting, feeling the need to blast things away. She hadn't even managed to bring out her wand.

"_Angel what's wrong?" _Draco's worried voice came throught their mindlink. _"I can feel your anger from wherever you are to our chambers." _

"_It's nothing Scorp."_

"_I don't believe you. Where are you? I'm coming to get you." _

"_Room of Requirement."_

"_Alright, I'll be there soon." _

"Thinks he's a potions master when he doesn't even know half of what I do." more blasts inside the room turned dojo. Objects floated around her as if seemingly waiting for judgement.

"_Love are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine James, just a little angry." _she sent another hex at an oncoming dummy, leaving a shower of wood and nails in its wake as it exploded.

"_Did something happen at the meeting?" _

"_Yes something happened," _she told him. _"I'm pretty sure Severus will come back just as pissed as I am." _

"_What happened then?"_

"_Can I tell you later?" _

"_Of course Love, Dragon's on his way there anyway."_

"_You're not coming?"_

"_I'm watching over the kids." _

"_How's Blaise?"_

"_He still hasn't woken up." _

"_Oh. I'll check on him later then~" _a pair of lips covered her own distracting her from her talk with Harry. She melted into the kiss, all the tension of the morning already leaving her body as she let herself get lost in the sensations awakened within her.

"Better?" Draco's voice was husky with desire and she was being lowered onto a bed. She didn't know how or when the room changed but she now lay on a large four poster bed with her blond mate crawling on top of her.

"Actually I think I might need a little more distraction," she smile a sultry smile, Draco smirking back at her before he swooped to kiss her again.

"I think I can help with that," he whispered against the skin of her neck as he nibbled his way down to her chest.

XoxoxoXLemonXoxoxoX

"_This is so not fair," _Harry's voice echoed through their mindlink and they could just hear the pout in his tone. _"I'm stuck here looking after the children and you two are enjoying yourselves way too much." _

"_But Baby, Angel needs to be distracted." _

"_I can just as easily distract her as you can." _

"_I'm already here aren't I?" _

"_It's still not fair." _

"_Don't worry James, we'll make it up to you later." _

"_You two better. But don't close the link."_

"_Why Potter, I didn't know you had voyeuristic tendencies in you." _

"Shut up and kiss me Scorp."

"Gladly." his voice washed over her like deep velvet, her skin tingling with every touch of his fingers as his tongue mapped out her wet warm cavern. Moaning into the kiss, she wrapped both legs around his waist locking her ankles as she pulled him closer so she could feel his hard length against her. "Angel, stop." strong hands held her at the hips, stopping her movements as they did.

"Why?"

"Because I won't last long if you don't." he blushed though more from arousal than the embarrassment of his admission. She smiled down at him, grey eyes blinking owlishly at the woman atop him. "How did you~?"

"Stop talking Scorp," she ran her sharp nails down his already bare chest, smiling widely as he thrashed underneath her. "Just enjoy yourself." he briefly wondered how she'd gotten him naked but all thoughts froze to a halt when she held his overheated flesh.

"Merlin, Angel..." she pumped him lazily, fascinated by the way he seemed to be trying to control himself. He threw his head back as he moaned, white blond hair spilling over the dark pillows in stark contrast. Every muscle tensed as she languidly stroked him, his fists clenched into the sheets, his hips thrusting in an attempt to gain more friction. "Angel... _please_..."

"Tell me what you want Scorp," she whispered against her ear, teasingly nibbling on his earlobe, tracing the hollow with her tongue as she relished in the soft hisses that escaped his clenched teeth.

"Angel please do something..."

"Tell me what you want me to do." her warm breath caressed his ear and he could feel himself coming undone as she flicked his head with her thumb and tightened her grip on his painfully hard shaft.

"Angel, I'm... I..." she finally took pity on him, taking his impressive erection into her mouth in one go. She hollowed her cheeks as she sucked, the head bumping against the back of her throat before she pulled up so only the head stayed in her mouth. _"Merlin Angel... so hot..." _she let her tongue graze the throbbing vein underneath his engorged cock as she took him further in, swallowing when her nose was tickled by the blond curls. She rolled his bollocks in her hand, gently pinching and pulling at the skin as she bobbed her head. "Alexia, I'm... Merlin... so close..." she hummed around him as she let his member sink further into her mouth, holding tightly to his hips to stop him from choking her. She swallowed, one, two, three times and then chuckled at the low growl Draco emitted before her mouth was flooded with his seed. She drank him in greedily, not letting a single drop escape her lips and pulled off him with a slight pop as she waited for him to come down from his high.

XoxoxoXLemonEndXoxoxoX

"_Alexia!" _there was an echo of another's moan and Alexia looked up startled.

"_James?"_

"_Merlin that was so hot!" _and she couldn't help herself. She broke down laughing as she stared into the silver eyes of her blond mate.

"_Bloody hell Harry. Are you within the children's vicinity by any chance?" _

"_Shut up Draco."_

"_You just wanked off with children in the other room." _Alexia broke off into peals of childish laughter. _"You couldn't have waited?" _she laid down next to her thoroughly sated husband, the mood gone with the teasing of their other mate.

"_Easy for you to say, you're both over there right now. And it was way too hot of an image not to wank off to." _Alexia smiled smugly though she hid her blushing face against Draco's bare chest. She inhaled his scent, let the smell wash over her and lull her to sleep, ignoring what was left of the conversation between her two men. Yes, she had been properly distracted.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please?**

**Read and review.**

**aLy0:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, internet's been sucky so I haven't been able to update but here's the next installment. **

* * *

"Hello James," she smiled knowingly at her dark haired mate as she sauntered over to him, ignoring the others in the room. "How was your afternoon?" Harry shot a glare at Draco as the blonde stepped through the portrait in time to hear the question. Silver met jade just as Alexia settled herself on the Gryffindor's lap.

"_She's right though Baby, how was your afternoon?"_ a single blonde eyebrow rose mockingly as he watched Harry wrap his arms around Alexia's waist.

"_Drop it Dragon." _

"_But why? It's an innocent question." _

"_Innocent," _Harry snorted. _"You are in no way innocent at all."_

"_True, but then again neither are you. Although the same could not be said to your charges this afternoon." _the blond smiled smugly as Harry flushed brightly and was about to say something else when he was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"As amusing as it is to see you communicate without words, I do want to know what you're talking about."

"F-f-father?"

"Indeed," Lucius smirked at his son who was staring at him in disbelief.

"Never mind that Luc," Alexia said bringing the attention back to her.

"Luc?" the elder Malfoy rolled his eyes before answering the unspoken question.

"She's been coming to the meetings since she was fourteen." Draco understood, it was the meetings he and his Uncle Severus would always go to, they were not Order meetings though as he doubted whether Dumbledore knew of Alexia.

"Anway, where's Severus?"

"In his room," another voice answered. It was the dark haired man who had been introduced at the staff meeting as Lucius' bonded.

"Who are you?" again Draco sounded as confused as he felt. Alexia sighed then beckoned him over to sit down next to both her and Harry on the loveseat. Once settled she answered his question.

"You may know him as Tom Riddle." she snorted at the oddly amazed expression on his face. "But now he's known as..." she turned her attention back to her biological father.

"Caius Carlisle Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes he's your stepfather."

"Well finally." Draco sagged into the seat and cuddled closer to Harry, ignoring the raised eyebrows. "What? Narcissa was all for the money and the title, she never really cared about either of us."

"Glad you approve." Lucius smiled at his son. "You two can talk later. I believe you had a question for me Alexia?"

"Where's Severus?"

"In his room with Lupin." she rose warily from her perch atop Harry's leg.

"Where's Sirius?" she asked suspiciously.

"In the kitchen."

"Damn stupid mutt, what the hell did you do now?"

"Why are you accusing me?" they heard Black's voice from the kitchen.

"Because it's always you." she answered softly knowing he could hear her anyway. Her mates watched the exchange quietly as did Lucius and Caius.

"How come you're not bothered by them in here?" Draco asked Harry as soon as Alexia had disappeared into the bedroom occupied by Severus and Lupin.

"I was the only one here when they came back, some time while you were napping with Lexi."

"So I assume you already knew everything you were supposed to know?" Draco laid his head on the brunet's lap and looked up at him.

"Yes. They answered all that I asked until Sirius went and botched it up."

"What exactly did he do?"

"I don't know if I should tell you really."

"Why not?"

"Well it concerns Remus and Severus as well."

"Something that concerns the three of them?"

"Yes."

"Well what is it?" before Harry could answer their mate emerged from the bedroom, hair flicking every which way as her anger resonated through the room in the form of her magic. She left the door open so that the men could see that Severus was laying on the bed with Remus behind him in a comforting embrace.

"Sirius Orion Black," step by angry step she walked into the small kitchen. "What the bloody hell were you thinking? I told you to take it slow. I told you not to force him! I fucking reminded you not to mention anything of the sort if I was not in the room! What the fuck happened?"

"Stop shouting at me!" the blond Slytherin and brunet Gryffindor looked away from the kitchen door to Lucius who snorted at Sirius' yell.

"I am not shouting at you." it was true, she was trying very hard not to shout but her voice did contain so much venom she might as well have screamed it into his ear. Harry listened as his mate breathed deeply to calm herself. "Tell me what happened."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"I couldn't help myself, as soon as I saw him I knew I had to take him. It's been too long since I last saw him, I needed to make sure that he was still mine." Alexia's eyes softened at his hurt expression. "I didn't mean to hurt him or even scare him. I just... I was... my instincts got the better of me. You have no idea what it's like~"

"Don't you dare tell me I don't know what it's like. You know very well I've had it worse than either you or Severus." her voice dropped in volume, the venom returning to her words. "You have no idea how it feels to be near them but I would never do anything to hurt either one. Besides, shouldn't Remy be the possessive one seeing as he is the werewolf." her eyes flashed with pain for a moment before it was covered by something else. "Now drop your pants."

"W-w-w-what?"

"Damn it Sirius, just take the damn pants off."

"Why?"

"You know very well why. Drop it before I decide to spell it off."

"You don't even have your wand."

"Doesn't matter, I don't need it. Take it off."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"What the hell?" widened molten silver met with equally confused jade.

"What are they talking about?" they'd forgotten that Lucius and his new husband was there.

"Well, um..." Draco sighed at the raised eyebrow from his father. "Alexia's making him take off his pants."

"Oh." the smirk that settled on the older Malfoy's face was decidedly Slytherin.

"You don't suppose?"

"It's nothing of the sort," it was Caius who answered Draco's query. "It's about what happened today, you know Harry."

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

"What happened?"

"Well basically Sirius tried to assault Severus, Remus protected him and Sirius got hurt."

"Got hurt how?"

"Well he was nearly neutered by his own mate."

"Damn it Sirius, you're so stupid."

"I know already stop telling me that."

"Fine, fine stop talking then and just drop the pants. I need to see everything."

"Everything?"

"You know that's not what I meant. Now are you going to take it off or should I just call St. Mungo's?"

"Why are you so eager to get me out of my pants? Aren't your mates giving you enough?" the two young men seethed at the jab and prepared to walk into the kitchen to give him a piece of their minds but changed their mind at their female mate's next words.

"You know what Sirius, I'm tired and I'm horny. It's obvious you don't want my help so I'll just leave you to it. Next time you want to pick on either me or my mates think very clearly and try to imagine just how young we all are compared to you. And also, stop thinking you're the best. If you can take both Remus and Sev in at the same time then come talk to me about your virility." she stepped back into small living room, smiled back at the smirking faces staring at her.

"Way too much information." Caius dropped his face in his hands.

"I didn't know you were so squeamish about sex Caius."

"I'm not, usually. It's just weird hearing it from a lady such as yourself."

"Why don't you ask Scorp or James just how much of a lady I am?" she snorted in disbelief as both her mates blushed brightly. "I'm going to check on the kids and then we'll leave." she told both of them as she walked into the room where Blaise, Alexandria and Isabella were staying.

"Seriously though, I did not need to know about my stepson's life inside the bedroom."

"At least this way you're sure you can talk to someone about it when the time comes," Lucius teased his husband.

"Shut up Abraxas."

"I told you not to call me that."

"And I told you never to~"

"Alright I get it." his hands were raised in surrender, leaving two confused young men but smiling at the banter.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Sev, you know what went wrong."

"I know Remy, I know but the look in his eyes, I just couldn't face that yet."

"Don't worry about it. We'll get through this just like we have with everything in the past."

"I'm worried about him though."

"I am too but we don't have to because your daughter is out there speaking to him right now."

"What are they saying?"

"Well Siri is being stupid as always," Remus winced as he listened to the girl speak. "And now he said Lexi doesn't know how it feels to be away from her mates."

"Bloody dunderhead is what he is." the potions master rolled his eyes.

"He's so stubborn." the werewolf replied but then blanched as he heard the next words come out of Alexia's mouth. "I did not need to hear that."

"What did she say?"

"I really don't think you'd want to know."

"I really do."

"No Sev, you don't."

"Remy, please what did she say?"

"She, uh, challenged him?"

"Challenged him how?" shaggy brown hair flew in all directions as the Defense professor shook his head.

"He was making a barb at both Harry and Draco's sexual prowess because she was trying to make him take off his pants so she can see the injury. She told him not to insult her mates and the next time to think about the age difference between them before trying to take a jab at their skills."

"There's something else, you left something out."

"Well..."

"Remy..."

"Alexia said," he breathed deeply before continuing. "She told him that until he could take us both in at the same time, she would not be impressed by his virility."

"I think you mean on..." obsidian eyes widened in shock.

"No, she said in."

"But she knows he can't because he's the alpha."

"I think that's not why she made that particular challenge."

"Then what?"

"It was more along the lines of her being able to satisfy both her mates at the same time while Siri can't."

"But he can!"

"She knows that Sev, she's just riling him up so that he will..."

"I want him to think about not only himself but the both of you as well." Alexia said as she walked into the room. "I just checked on Blaise, he's still sleeping by the way and the girls. Are you sure you want to keep them here Sev, I can take them with me."

"No its alright, I can still take care of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. You need to spend time with your mates."

"As do you."

"Yes but I haven't been away from them for too long." he quickly amended his statement at her raised eyebrow. "I meant that our situation was different from yours. We're far past the time when we needed to be with each other to keep everything in balance, you however have only been with your mates for about a month."

"Fine, if you're sure."

"I'm sure," he assured his worrywart of a daughter. "Anyway I wanted them here to make sure Sirius keeps well away from me for now."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" she smirked at him before turning her attention towards Remus. "Can I talk to Moony?" he nodded without much fuss, already used to the girl taking control of a situation. The two were silent as he closed hazel eyes only to open amber-golden ones. "You need to heal Padfoot because he doesn't want me to, or he's being too much of an ass and I don't have the patience for him right now." the werewolf made an odd whining noise but she smiled anyway having understood what was said. "I know it was punishment but he might lose a very vital part of his anatomy if you don't heal him." she snorted at the growls that came next. "You're only saying that now but what happens when you want to mate with him?" another whine. "I know, you'll find other ways to discipline him I'm sure." she smiled as he nodded in acquiesence then a growl was added. "Now that you're with Sev you can probably do something to tick him off, something that he won't be able to stop you from doing." she raised an eyebrow as golden turned back into the soft hazel she knew. "After all you were the brains of the marauders."

"That I was, although I am open to any ideas."

"I'll tell you if I come up with something." she promised him and turned back to her father who was looking rather drowsy. "I'll be going now Sev, you make sure you get plenty of rest, eat properly and drink your potions."

"Alexia?"

"I'm leaving you with Remy okay?"

"Hmmm."

"Please make sure he does what he needs to get his strength back. No magic at all until I say so."

"Don't worry Alexia, I'm right here to take care of him now."

"And watch over the girls and Blaise too?"

"Go, your mates are getting antsy."

"Thanks Remus." she stepped out of the room to face her husbands and fathers-in-law.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"How's Uncle Sev?" Draco asked as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Tired. He hasn't been sleeping properly and that whole fiasco with the mutt has exhausted him further."

"I'll have you know I am no mutt." Sirius emerged limping from the kitchen, his pants torn near his upper thighs uncomfortably close to his bits.

"Until you get vaccinated and bred properly you will be known as the mutt to me." she said without looking up at him making the blond patriarch snicker. "What happened after I left the meeting Luc?"

"The staff talked more about you and your appearance, Severus said he had a secret lover he hadn't wanted anyone to know but she had passed recently and so you had had to come with him."

"A plausible explanation." she nodded for him to continue as she took her position on Draco's chest as the blond still lay on Harry's lap.

"Pomfrey woke up about half an hour later seething. She remembered everything and she told us that she had known what Dumbledore had been planning but was cursed before she could say anything. She allowed Severus to perform Legilimens on her and he confirmed what she said. She'll be disoriented for a few weeks, if not months, due to the spell so she asked that someone assist her in the infirmary. Minerva suggested you since you are a certified healer as well as potions mistress."

"I'll be handling quite the heavy load that way but that's fine I can manage. Anything else?"

"I was appointed Headmaster, your father as deputy."

"I'd felt as much," she nodded. "That's why I insisted he let me take over the younger years."

"I want to know, how are you three going to handle the upcoming term? Will Draco and Harry stay up in their dorms or the rooms you are in now?"

"Harry and I talked about it and decided we're tired of all the sneaking but we hadn't considered Alexia then. I think we'll need to think more on this seeing as she'll be part of the staff." Draco said.

"I think we should go talk about that now," Harry suggested, eager to be out of the room and away from the others at least for now.

"By the way Luc, Blaise is here."

"How is he?"

"This is the worst I've seen him. Isabella's here as well."

"She wasn't hurt, was she?"

"No, he tried but Blaise saved them both. But that was after..."

"He'll go to Azkaban for this. I swear it."

"Thanks Luc, that's all I ask. I think we better go now."

"So should we," Caius nudged his irate husband. "We'll plan more back in our own rooms." the five rose and left the room, leaving an annoyed Grimm animagus in their wake.

* * *

**So, tell me if you like it please. **

**aLy0:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. Here's the next chapter. Standard disclaimer applies. **

* * *

"Alexandria?" a tall young man with cropped brown hair rose from his seat as he exclaimed the name. "What are you doing here?" he was met with an armful of babbling brunette.

"Neville, Nev, Nev, Nev! I missed you!" she babbled on in his embrace and they were attracting quite the crowd.

"Okay, okay, I missed you too." he chuckled lowly at the still cheery little girl. "So, where's Alexia?"

"I'm right here Neville." he looked up to see a young woman with dark, curly hair and startling purple eyes.

"Alexia, how have you been?"

"I've been great Nev," she smiled but it was forced and he knew.

"Something to talk about?"

"Yeah, we should," another smile and he knew something was wrong.

"We'll talk later alright?" she hugged him and he kissed the top of her head, whispers erupted around them but they were promptly ignored.

"Hey, I'm still here!" the rather childish giggle broke them from their intimate embrace and Neville pulled the little girl into his arms.

"Yes, you are." he tapped the tip of her nose, leading her to erupt into more giggles.

"Nev, I have to go talk to my father." she chuckled at the sour expression on his face. "Don't be like that," she chided. "You know why he had to act that way."

"I know, I know," he sighed deeply at the teasing tone. "I still don't have to like it." she giggled in response.

"I have to go, will you watch her for me please?"

"Of course," he kissed her cheek and smiled brightly as she sauntered over to the teacher's table and took the seat right next to the potions master. There was pin drop silence as he smiled at her and she kissed his cheek, the small tug of lips could only be described as fond and it shocked all those who knew the Slytherin's head of house. Green eyes met silver across the hall, eyebrows raising in sync.

XoxoxoxoX

"_What's going on Harry? Did you know she knew Longbottom?" _

"_I didn't know Dragon, calm down. They did nothing wrong." _

"_Nothing wrong? He kissed her and she laughed. How can you say there was nothing wrong with that?" _

"_Dragon please, you're scaring the first years." _

"_I don't bloody well care if I'm scaring Merlin himself." _

"_Stop it." _the blond had risen from his seat, his glare angrily focused on the seemingly nonplussed Gryffindor with a little girl still on his lap.

"_No, I won't stop it. She promised us no more secrets and yet this comes to blow everything up." _he stormed out of the Great Hall his magic crackling around him, busting the torches as he passed. More whispers erupted as Harry rose to follow him.

XoxoxoxoX

"You didn't tell him about Longbottom did you?"

"I might've forgotten to mention it."

"You know how jealous he is so why do you keep things from him?"

"I don't keep things from either of them, I just... it slipped my mind."

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard you make."

"Sev..."

"Don't Sev me, you know I'm right."

"Sev..." she stopped at the raised eyebrow directed at her. "You know people are going to start talking right?"

"There's nothing to talk about," he took a sip from his goblet as a means to end the conversation.

"Very well Father, if you insist." she shook her head as she rose from her seat. With another parting kiss she walked over to the Gryffindor table to speak with Neville and the two left with the little girl between them.

XoxoxoxoX

"So, Malfoy and Harry huh?"

"You've always known that Nev."

"Yeah I did but it's different from seeing with my own eyes." sometime as they walked down to the dungeons he realized that Alexandria began stumbling and he picked her up. "Are you sleepy baby girl?" he was so gentle and sweet Alexia couldn't help but smile at him.

"Sorry, she was supposed to stay in Father's rooms."

"It's no problem, you know I love taking care of her." he shrugged her apology off as the little girl laid her head on his shoulder and soon soft snores emitted from her slightly open mouth. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

"As soon as we get to the rooms. There are too many ears around."

"Okay," they walked in companionable silence until they reached the portrait guarding the potions master's rooms. Alexia mumbled the password and it flung open. They entered the quarters and settled Alexandria on the couch while the two sat on the floor in front of the fire with her head on his shoulder. "What did you want to tell me?"

"It's Blaise." he stiffened and she tried to calm him by putting a hand on his arm.

"What about Blaise?"

"Nev..."

"Tell me what happened." he said through gritted teeth.

"How much do you know of his home life?"

"He just said he wasn't happy at home especially after the last man his mother married."

"Is that all he told you?"

"I saw the bruises and the cuts but he won't tell me when I ask."

"It's worse than what you're thinking," she admitted. "He was abused."

"I already knew that Alexia."

"No Nev, he was _abused_," it took a moment longer before the words finally sunk in.

"_What?"_ he rarely ever got angry, but when he did it was for a reason.

"His bastard of a stepfather would've gone after Isabella too if not for Blaise bringing them both here. I think he overrode the anti-apparation wards in his panic."

"Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"He thought you wouldn't want him because he's used and dirty."

"That's stupid."

"That's how he sees it."

"I feel so helpless."

"I've been trying to bring him back, he's trapped in his own mind but he just wouldn't respond to anything, not even the girls." he still vibrated with anger and she didn't know whether or not she could ask.

"Go on, you want to ask me something."

"I want to know if you can control yourself long enough to be in his presence without blowing up anything. I want to know if your presence can help him." he took deep breaths until he felt himself relax.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, let's go."

XoxoxoxoX

"Why doesn't she trust us?" a training dummy exploded in a shower of splinters as magic crackled through the air.

"That's not true Dragon, you know it's not."

"Why didn't she tell us about Longbottom then?" he spat at his dark haired mate.

"She knows this is what's going to happen," it was Alexia's voice. "And she's tired of trying to assure you that she is no one else's but yours," stepped away from Neville, letting go of his hand gently.

"You should've told us!" his dragon self was manifesting but she didn't relent in her advance.

"Damn it Scorp. What exactly did you want me to say?"

"What about your relationship with Longbottom? He kissed you for Merlin's sake!"

"Where exactly did he kiss me?"

"On the head and the cheek." he visibly deflated.

"Yes, the exact same place where my father and sister kiss me."

"What?" his angry aura was gone just like that and Harry snickered, earning a glare from the blond.

"He's like a brother to me," she told him gently as she embraced him. "He and Blaise were the only friends I had. You have no idea how it feels to be utterly alone."

"B-b-but, he looked so natural with Alexandria?"

"Obviously he was there with me to take care of her during the summers. Besides he's with Blaise."

"Blaise?"

"Yes."

"Him and Longbottom?"

"Yes."

"Zabini and Longbottom?"

"Yes."

"Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes, they've been together for nearly four years." she rolled her eyes at Draco's reaction. "Are you calm enough now or are you going to blow something up again?"

"I'm calm," and the Room changed into a lounge with a burning hearth, a loveseat, a large couch and a comfy armchair. They dropped onto the loveseat, Harry finding his way over to them while Neville took his seat on the armchair.

"So would you care to tell me how you've managed to hide this for so long Neville?" Harry asked his long time friend.

"It wasn't easy believe me," he replied. "Especially hiding things from you. I don't know how but you have this uncanny sense of knowing when someone is lying to you."

"So how did you hide it?" Draco asked.

"I simply never broached the subject with him. Whenever asked about my home life all I talked about was my Gran and sometimes my parents."

"That makes a lot of sense, all those letters you've been hiding and everything else. I always knew there was something going on in the background but it was never really clear to me."

"Well..." the other Gryffindor shrugged not knowing how exactly to continue.

"How did you become friends?" Alexia and Neville looked at each other and the girl nodded almost imperceptibly.

"We first met at Diagon Alley when we were eight, she was there with Professor Snape," Alexia giggled at the expression on his face. "Gran and I had just come from Gringott's."

"That's it?"

"We met inside the apothecary, Gran needed something and they were there obviously. I was curious when I saw her hiding behind her father's robes. Apparently that was the first time she had ever gone outside their home. We talked she gave me her address and we started sending letters by owl."

"What about Blaise?"

"She'd already known Blaise then but he wasn't really around all that much. He was only there when Professor Snape could get him away from his mother, and that was very rare."

"Little did I know that they corresponded through mail as well." Alexia continued. "It was only a year later when I learned that the two were talking to each other behind my back. I didn't care all that much though because I'd already begun talking to James then." she felt said boy squeeze her in reassurance.

"How did you get together with Blaise?"

"That's a long story." Neville flushed but then his eyes darkened.

"Nev, no."

"Lexi..."

"I already have Lucius on the bastard's tail, he'll be thrown in Azkaban before he can even blink."

"You were there Lexi," he looked so tormented Alexia couldn't help but break away from her mates' embrace and walk over to him. "You saw him look at me as if he was waiting for me to throw him away. I could never do that to him. I love him Lexi."

"I know Nev, I know you do. He knows that too." she knelt in front of him and raised his head so he could meet her eyes. "Right now that's what he needs from you. You need to prove to him that you do love him." only then did she notice the flash of red in his eyes and then there was a brief flicker of agony. "Nev when was the last time you fed?" he didn't answer. "You know better than to go this long without feeding," she held her wrist up to his mouth and she watched as he looked hungrily at the strong beating pulse.

"No Lexi, I won't."

"You know you have to. You should've come to me as soon as you felt the pain."

"I don't want to."

"I know you want Blaise but right now he can't afford to lose anymore blood. He wouldn't be able to feed you properly."

"I don't need to be fed."

"Don't make me bite my own hand Neville, you know that it hurts me more than when you do it."

"Alexia," he hesitated but she held her wrist up to her own mouth and poised to bite. "You know you'll tear off your hand if you do it like that." he took the hand away from her.

"It's not my fault I don't have sharp teeth." she smiled in encouragement at him. "Go on Nev." he sighed deeply before his canines elongated and he pierced the skin, drinking heavily releasing small moans of pleasure as his eyes fluttered close.

"_Angel, what's going on?" _Draco asked through the mindlink.

"_I'll tell you as soon as he's done Scorp. I have to keep watch on him or he may take too much." _she didn't bother turning around to see if he understood, she knew he was nodding anyway.

"Nev, that's enough." red eyes fluttered open as the teeth on her went slack and he released her hand watching as the holes healed before her eyes. "Sleep." she told him and he nodded before closing his eyes and falling to a deep sleep. She watched as the armchair he was sitting on transformed into a bed. She sighed and made sure she could walk properly before rising from her kneeling position and tucking him in.

"What happened Love?" Harry was right there as she stumbled, he caught her and brought her back to the sofa where he laid her down on top of Draco.

"_Can it wait for a few moments?" _she asked them both. _"That takes a lot out of me."_

"Take your time Angel, just don't fall asleep." she chuckled tiredly but smiled anway.

"What type of creature is Neville?" Harry couldn't wait to ask.

"He's a fallen angel like me."

"How is that possible?"

"Remember when I said that the fallen are angels who sinned against their Creator?" she waited until she felt Draco nod. "Well Neville is from the side who mated with vampires. Somewhere along his ancestry, there was an angel and a vampire who got together, the genes were there but the traits manifested in Neville only."

"What happened just now?"

"He hasn't fed."

"How much blood does he need to live?"

"He doesn't need much really." she told them. "He only needs to drink blood once every two weeks but he can only drink from his mate or someone from his family."

"I take it Blaise is his mate then?"

"Yes." she nodded her acquiesence.

"If he's a fallen then that means you two are family."

"Hmmhmm."

"So he can only drink blood from either you or Blaise?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"What about Alexandria?"

"I don't know if she's inherited any of the physical traits yet," she shrugged. "But as you can see she's really smart."

"I've noticed," Draco admitted.

"I always wondered how she can talk as she does seeing as she's only four years old."

"I'm wishing that's the only trait she inherited from our mother."

"You don't want her to be an angel?"

"No, it's a difficult task and I wouldn't want her to... it's just I want her to have the childhood I didn't have. That's why I'm trying so hard to be a good sister to her. I don't want her to go through the pain of thinking no one loved you while you grew up." it was a topic that they all related to, with overbearing parents for Draco, even though an act, it still hurt and relatives who didn't care what happened to him, Harry knew how she felt.

"Don't worry about that Love, you've been doing a great job taking care of her and your father."

"He's right Angel, she is happy now."

"I know but she's still too mature for my liking."

"We can still change that."

"We have a lot of time on our hands." Harry agreed.

"True, though now we have to talk about... well are we going to let people know about our relationship?"

"I see no reason for hiding." Harry said.

"What about Hermione and Weasley?" Draco asked the brunet.

"The Weasley's will still support me, I'm sure about that, or most of them anyway. But Ron, is just another thing altogether. I don't know about him yet, he could support us or he could blow everything out of proportion."

"Weasley's always been the fickle one in that friendship of yours." Draco snorted. "What about Hermione?"

"Hermione? Since when were you on first name basis with her?"

"Since the start of sixth year."

"And you never told me?"

"It just never came up. What were you saying about her?"

"She's always been there for me," Harry met his gaze. "If she hadn't been with me during our horcrux hunt I would never have survive that."

"Then we don't have a problem with showing everyone?"

"Let's go back to our rooms please?" Alexia mumbled sleepily. "Just leave a note for Neville to read in the morning."

"Go to sleep Love, we'll take care of everything."

* * *

**So, tell me what you think?**

**I already have most of the chapters written, all I need to know is if you guys like where this whole thing is going so please leave a review. Will you?**

**aLy0:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so inspired. Love is in the air... Here's the next installment just because I love you guys so much. **

* * *

It was time for breakfast and Alexia sluggishly opened her eyes. She was squeezed in between her mates and she sighed reluctant to leave the comfort.

"Go back to sleep Love," Harry whispered against her ear. He was behind her and he pulled her closer to him.

"It's time for breakfast."

"It's Saturday," Draco told her. "There are no classes today so we can lie in." both men hadn't opened their eyes. Alexia smiled as Draco sidled closer to her so that she was sandwiched between them.

"Okay," she smiled as she closed her eyes and put one leg over Draco's hips as she simultaneously pushed back against Harry's groin.

XoxoxoXLemonXoxoxoX

"It's too early Love," the brunet groaned even as she pulled her leg so her blond ground his crotch against her core.

"No it's not," she argued as molten silver flew open in surprise, two different hands settling on her hips, to stop her movement or control them she didn't know.

"Damn it," Draco succumbed to her sultry smile, capturing her lips in a brutal kiss as Harry's hands sidled under her nightgown to grasp at her breasts.

"Too many clothes." Harry mumbled as he performed wandless and wordless magic, leaving all three of them bare. One of his hands continued massaging Alexia's soft mound, the other reaching past her to grasp at Draco's hardened member.

"Oh Merlin, Baby..." the blond gasped in surprise as the Gryffindor tugged at his shaft. One of his hands trailed from Alexia's hips, fingers ghosting over the soft skin, teasing the sensitive flesh as he traced random patterns on the inside of her thighs.

"Scorp please," she pulled her lips away only to moan her plea as she reached behind her to capture Harry's throbbing member in her slender fingers. "Oh God." she moaned as two long appendages were slipped within her wet core.

"Not God," Draco gritted his teeth when Harry's thumb brushed against his slit. "Scorp." he said and Harry chuckled.

"Too damn conceited." Alexia mumbled, her words losing coherency as Draco captured a rose bud in his mouth, Harry doing the same to her earlobe. "Scorp, James, please."

"What do you want Love?" Harry nibbled on the soft flesh as he asked.

"Tell us Angel," Draco spoke against her chest as he bit gently on the pebbled tip.

"_I want you... God that feels.. Both of you... So good..." _she moaned broken sentences. _"Inside me, please." _they didn't answer as both men stopped their tasks to guide their own hardened members to her awaiting warmth. _"Hurry... please..."_ Draco sheathed himself just as Harry breached her puckered hole. Slowly the brunet rocked back and forth until he was swallowed to the hilt.

"You okay Love?" he asked breathlessly at the feel of the quivering heat surrounding his aching length.

"_Move."_ she ordered as she captured Draco's lips and thrust her hips down on both of them. Harry groaned loudly as he began thrusting, his lips peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses and licks and nips while their blond mate showered her chest with his affections.

"So tight Angel," Alexia contracted her walls around them, both men keening in surprise as her passages got tighter.

"_Harder, please... deeper." _they were only too happy to comply. Their thrusts lost their rhythm as she began to shudder, hands wandered, grasping until all three pairs were intertwined.

"Angel, I'm..."

"Love!" she lost it as soon as Harry spilled his seed within her, her control slipping, her muscles clenching around them as she milked him for all he was worth pulling Draco's climax from him as their essences mixed within her womb. They panted in unison as both males pulled out from her although they cuddled to her spent body anyway. They lay in a tangle of limbs, sweaty and slick but none minded so no one moved.

"_Scorp do you think," _she stared into the clear molten silver gaze as she asked.

"_Well why not? We might not have the time."_

"_I guess so."_

"_You're going to be busy this first week especially since you'll be juggling two jobs." _

"_You're right, besides there's no other time for this." _she smiled at him and he returned it with a soft one of his own.

"What are you two talking about?" Alexia spun in their grasp, put one leg over Harry's hips just as she had done with Draco and pulled his head down into a fierce kiss.

"We owe you one." she murmured seductively at the brunet, loving the way the emerald orbs widened as they darkened with lust. He smirked as she moved to straddle him, both legs on either side of him, her core settled just above his already half-hard length as they kissed. She trailed her lips to his neck, nibbling at the pulse point as slender fingers danced on his chest to tweak and tease his hardening nipples. She ground her hips against his, loving the feel of his rigid shaft sliding across her glistening lips. She trailed kisses onto his chest, moving steadily lower as her hands grasped at his already straining member. She teased his navel with her tongue, dipping the soft wet muscle inside as she began to stroke him.

"Alexia," Harry moaned as she slowly made her way to his shaft, her lips dancing ever so lightly across his skin watching as the muscles rippled under her ministrations. _"Please..."_ the word was drawn out but was stopped when his lips were once more captured but this time by their blond mate. He pulled away only to gasp as his head was sucked into the talented mouth of their wife, her hands gentle yet curious as they trailed down to his balls to pinch and pull at his sac. _"Lexiiiiii,"_ his head thrashed wildly as he tried to thrust into the waiting heat only to be stopped by two pairs of hands on either side of his hips, Alexia having moved to lay on one side as Draco continued his discoveries on the golden body beneath them. His hands clenched into the sheets as his cock reached the back of her throat and he didn't notice the slender digit that had been pushed inside him.

"_Angel?" _she stopped all movement to look into the worried silver gaze. Harry groaning in protest at the loss of the warmth.

"_Don't worry Scorp, we'll all enjoy this." _she smiled reassuringly at him as she resumed her ministrations, their Gryffindor moaning wantonly in approval as she slipped another finger inside him and curled it. She almost choked when his hips raised off the bed at the sudden sensation and looked up to meet the emerald gaze with her own purple orbs. Draco watched, his hands curling around his leaking shaft at the erotic scene.

"W-w-what was that?" Harry panted at the sexy picture their wife made with his cock still in her mouth as she smiled at him and did it again. He clenched his eyes closed as the pleasure crashed over him and didn't notice when a third finger was added to the two already moving inside him. He was so close, so damn close when she pulled away both her fingers and her mouth. "Love please..." he begged, he needed release, he wanted it, he was so close.

"We're not stopping any time soon James," she assured him as Draco continued to watch. She straddled him once more, guiding his thick length to her core and dropping down on his hard shaft without so much as a warning. They moaned in unison as she clenched around him, her muscles moving, stretching to accommodate his girth. She laid her head on his chest as she panted and promptly rolled them over so that he slipped even deeper within her while she nodded discreetly to Draco. The blond rose from beside them and positioned himself behind Harry who was still gasping for air in an effort not to come so soon after being joined with Alexia.

"You ready Baby?" Draco whispered against the brunet's ear as he settled his head against the prepped entrance. He waited patiently for the acquiescence and when he received it he slowly pushed until his head was past the puckered hole. Harry hissed in pain at being breached for the first time, Alexia distracting him by clenching her walls around his length as she pulled him down for a kiss. Slowly, ever so slowly, Draco inched his way in until he was swallowed to the hilt. He stopped to let the brunet adjust to his size, hands gripping at his husband's hips with his fingers digging into the flesh as he tried to control himself.

"You okay James?" Alexia brushed off an unruly lock away from the jade orbs, looking into those eyes as both she and Draco waited patiently for Harry to relax.

"I... it's just... a little uncomfortable." he admitted as his muscles slowly relaxed to accept the intrusion. "You can move now Dragon." he finally said and Draco pulled out until only half of his length was buried within the warm tightness and then thrusted back in, hitting the spot that made Harry keen loudly. Little by little, their pace began to increase, as Draco pulled out and thrusted in so did Harry into Alexia until his rhythm was set and the brunet was moaning incoherently between them.

"Baby you feel so good." the blond gasped as he continued his almost brutal thrusting, both his partners moaning in response too lost for coherent sentences.

"Love... I..." Harry panted, trailing off with a loud grunt as his prostate was hit with deadly accuracy. "Dragon!"

"James!" her walls contracted around him, hips gyrating as she accepted every thrust with twice the strength as both men had. Her muscles fluttered as she orgasmed, their names falling off her lips in a chant as Harry joined her in his release, collapsing atop her spent body while Draco continued to thrust wildly into him. He managed three more before spilling his seed into Harry, coming in long thick spurts as his hips slowed down while they rode their climaxes. Draco pulled out of him after dropping a kiss on his messy locks and settled himself next to Alexia, pulling her into a deep loving clash of mouth on mouth as Harry continued to pant on top of her. They waited for their lion to calm before speaking together as he looked at them curiously.

"Debt repaid." they voiced in unison with identical smirks and he laughed roguishly in reply. He kissed Alexia slowly before doing the same to Draco and then said,

"We should definitely do that again." he laid his head against the blond's chest as he pulled out of their wife and she laid on his side so they faced each other. The triad fell asleep listening to the other's hearbeats as their breathings slowed.

XoxoxoXLemonEndXoxoxoX

Silence descended upon the Great Hall as an unusual couple entered the doors with no care in the world. One had messy dark hair and bright green eyes and wore spectacles while the other was a pale blond with silver eyes. They walked hand in hand and both had a hold on two little girls who looked to be around four years old. Both girls had long, curly ebony hair and aristocratic features and they looked to be twins though one had dark brown eyes while the other a startling blue. On the teacher's table five male professors smirked at the display as the small group went over to the Slytherin table.

"Draco sure knows how to make an entrance," Sirius commented as they watched the two boys help the little girls settle down.

"No, that's Harry's idea." Severus replied. "My godson's a little more subtle." he smirked when the elder Malfoy nodded in approval while Remus who sat on his right snorted.

"Subtle? There's nothing subtle about him," Sirius who sat on Remus' other side piped in. Lucius sat on the headmaster's seat with Caius on his left as was customary for a bonded headteacher.

"I wonder how Alexia will make her entrance."

"I don't," Black jumped at the sound of her voice from his other side and Severus smirked proudly. She would've made a proper Slytherin had she come to Hogwarts for her education.

"How long have you been here?"

"What are you talking about?" she feigned innocence though none of the men believed her. "I've been here the whole time?"

"Why were you not at breakfast?" her father asked, ignoring his mate's annoyed stare.

"Scorp, James and I slept in." she shrugged at the disbelieving stares she received.

"You slept in?" Caius was the one to inquire. She turned to him and raised a single eyebrow.

"You don't believe me," she stated.

"No, we don't," they stated in unison and she shrugged once more.

"That's alright." she turned back to her food then proceeded to watch over her husbands. She smiled as Draco took care of Isabella as if he'd been doing it all along while Harry was having an easy time with Alexandria as well.

"Drink your potion Sev," she listened to Remus' voice as he settled the three vials on the table, her father grimacing with distaste. She looked over at the pair waiting for her father's reaction.

"How long must I take this?"

"As long as Alexia says you do." Lucius told his deputy with an amused smile. "You know she won't let you miss taking any one of those."

"I'm bloody well fine," the potions master muttered before uncorking one vial and knocking it back. "Interfering daughters and bloody husbands," he continued to mutter even as he drank the other two.

"That's a good boy," Alexia couldn't help but chime in. The look on her father's face was just worth teasing. "Now which sweet do you want for being so good?" she cooed to the Slytherin Head of House smirking as he scowled while the others laughed at the exchange. Dark onyx eyes promised bloody murder but she simply raised an eyebrow at him in true Snape fashion. "You taught me better than that Father," she teased and couldn't help but laugh as he glowered at her.

"I'm beginning to regret those lessons." he turned back to his food sullenly as the others laughed at his expense.

"Neville!" twin voices echoed across the almost silent hall. It seemed as if the events transpiring had been a little too much for the student population. They couldn't take their Golden Boy being with the Slytherin Prince and to see the snarky dungeon bat being teased without him fighting back.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Alexandria, Isabella," he greeted the two little girls who had grabbed onto his legs. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, yes!" they were energetic this morning, or rather noon, but he was happy that Isabella had been getting better. "Now you have to eat too!" he let them lead him to the Slytherin table and he was sat across Draco and Harry.

"Good morning Neville."

"Longbottom." Draco nodded at him.

"Neville please," he offered as the two tykes sitting on either side of him began to pile food onto his plate.

"Alright Neville, call me Draco."

"Of course," the dark haired young man smirked at the blond. "I wouldn't want to call you Scorp." his smirk widened as Harry laughed while the Slytherin flushed.

"That would just be ghastly!" another voice piped in and they both turned toward Alexia who was smiling in amusement at the three.

"Good morning Lexi," Neville couldn't quite keep the fond smile from his face as he stared at his almost glowing friend.

"Good morning Nev." she sat down beside him and took Isabella onto her lap while simultaneously stopping Alexandria from putting any more food onto her friend's plate.

"Had a good night?" he picked up his fork and began eating, seemingly ignoring the slight flush that rose to her cheeks.

"Of course, I was so comfortable." she smirked at him while the other two across from them watched the exchange.

"It would seem so," he looked into her eyes and they spoke silently for a few moments. Harry and Draco could only look on in confusion as their wife suddenly blushed bright red.

"Oh Merlin, I forgot!" she muttered as she looked away from the confident Gryffindor beside her.

"_What's going on Love?" _

"_I forgot about one thing when I fed him last night." _she looked them both in the eyes as she answered.

"_What is it Angel?" _

"_When he drinks my blood, he's essentially taking some of my life force, along it my memories. The recent ones at least." _

"_So you mean..."_

"_Well yes..." _

"_What's going on?" _Harry still sounded confused.

"_Well he saw... something." _

"_What did he see?" _

"_Us." _Draco asked.

"Us?" Harry asked aloud.

"Yes you," it was Neville who answered. He was having too much fun. "You know in the privacy of your bedroom. Alone with your mates doing things only mates do."

"Oh."

"Yes oh." Alexia muttered.

"Well why are you blushing then?" the green eyed brunet asked.

"What do you mean why am I blushing?" she asked as if he had grown another head. "He did just see us together in bed."

"So?" he retorted. "We're bonded, there's nothing wrong with what we did." he shrugged. "Besides, that way he wouldn't ask any of us for tips when it's his turn with Blaise." Draco, Alexia and Neville looked at him in confusion. It took them a few moments to understand what he was trying to say but when they did understand it was his fellow Gryffindor's turn to blush while Alexia and Draco burst out in laughter.

"What are you talking about?" Harry couldn't help it, he joined his mates in their mirth at the innocent question. He looked up at the teacher's table and straight into his father-in-law's eyes. He smirked smugly at the older brunet then turned back to Neville who was muttering while stabbing savagely at his food. The student body stared in wonder, who was this woman who seemed to be bringing joy into their teachers' as well as the other student's lives?

* * *

**So what did you think? More to come soon. **

**aLy0:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm baaackkkkk... although it's not been too long but I'm on a roll.. gotta update while I still have the time. **

* * *

"You're mad Luc," she shook her head at the blond man sitting on an armchair in her father's quarters. Lunch had just ended and their little family had decided to spend their time together in the privacy of their chambers.

"It would be a great introduction." he argued looking at the purple eyed young woman standing across him with her hands on her hips.

"I won't argue with you simply because I know you'll do it anyway," she raised an eyebrow at the blinding smile she received. "Besides it will be great fun to take the mutt off of his pedestal." she smirked at the animagus who was her father's husband.

"Cockiness will get you nowhere with me Snape." Sirius told her.

"I'm going to check on Blaise." she announced without a backwards glance at her would be sparring partner later on that evening.

"Where are Draco and Harry?" Remus emerged from the potions master's bedroom to sit next to Sirius on the couch.

"Draco went with Harry to talk to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." Caius levitated a tea tray onto the small coffee table between the three men.

"Are Isabella and Alexandria with them?"

"Yes."

"Is Severus asleep?"

"I think Alexia puts sleeping potions in his medicine," Remus muttered.

"He needs his rest." Lucius shrugged as a knock sounded on the door. The werewolf waved a lazy hand and the portrait swung open to reveal a dark haired young man patiently waiting to be granted entry.

"Neville, Alexia is waiting for you. She's in Blaise's bedroom now." as the Gryffindor stepped into the threshold there was a blast of magic that had everyone on edge.

"Damn it!" they heard the loud exclamation of the only female in the chambers as she blasted the room door open.

"Alexia what's going on?" Neville ignored the shocked stares of the professors and walked over to her.

"We need to get him to the Room of Requirement." she told him.

"Why, shouldn't we take him to the infirmary?"

"He's transforming Nev!" she insisted. "We need to get him out of here," she had already taken the Italian into her arms and was about to step out of the room only to be blocked by Neville in full vampire mode.

"Leave him," he ordered, eyes tinged with red as he looked lustfully at the boy in Alexia's arms.

"Nev~"

"Leave him!" he roared large black wings sprouting from his back, spreading in an intimidating manner.

"_I'm sorry Neville."_ she closed her eyes against the swirl of the magic inside the room and concentrated on her own creature blood. Purple orbs opened and clashed with full rubies glinting with the power hidden behind the expressive eyes.

"Bow." the single word command was promptly obeyed, the tall young man across her dropping to his knees at the heavy order. "You will not disobey me," she told him and he whimpered. "You will not take the boy from me." she walked toward him, hiding a wince as her best friend flinched from her movement. "You will not do anything without my say so." his wings retreated as he hung his head in shame, slowly the angry magic surrounding him dissipated until it was gone but Alexia did not let go of her control.

"Lexi~"

"Let's go." Neville winced again as she walked past him and out the door to the chambers leaving their audience thoroughly shocked at the display of power.

"Perhaps the duel is not such a good idea today," Lucius mumbled quietly as soon as the portrait had swung shut behind the pair and Remus couldn't help it. He snorted with disbelief.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as soon as she saw her best friend approach. She ran over to him an tackled him into a hug, Draco chuckling beside the messy haired boy.

"Hello Herms," Harry returned the embrace heartily happy that she didn't seem to oppose to Draco but then he remembered the two had already become friends.

"Draco how have you been?" she asked as she pulled away from him and addressed the blond.

"The summer was a little stressful."

"I would think so, what with you being too far from each other." the Gryffindor princess looked knowingly from one to other and the two couldn't help but blush under her stare.

"Ron?" Harry called out to the one friend he's had over the years. They had had their fights but they always bounced back.

"I already know about the ferret Harry," the redhead said as he approached. "You talk in your sleep." the blue eyed boy reminded him as he stood across the pair.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" whatever response he had planned was cut short when a bundle of energy wrapped in purple robes slammed into his legs.

"And who is this?" Hermione raised an eyebrow as Ronald settled an arm around her waist.

"Draco, who are they?" another small voice asked though in a quieter manner than the other had.

"Isabella I want you to meet Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, they're Harry's friends."

"Only Harry's?" the hazel eyed girl asked timidly.

"No of course not sweetie," Hermione knelt down so she could face the little girl. "We're Draco's friends as well." Draco looked toward Ron in silent question but the redhead nodded almost imperceptibly. Harry couldn't keep the smile that bloomed on his face.

"Hi, I'm Alexandria Jeanelle Snape!" the blue eyed girl hugging the Saviour's legs introduced herself boldly.

"You must be professor Snape's youngest daughter," the young woman mused. "I'm Hermione Granger." she held her hand out to the little girl who shook it eagerly and then promptly moved over to Ronald who was simply watching the scene in amusement.

"What's your name?" she asked the seemingly stoic boy.

"Ron..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell Dad," the brunette skipped off to her friend while the three young adults snickered at the expression on the youngest Weasley boys' face. Granger raised from her position as the two little girls skipped ahead of them, the four friends following in a more sedate pace.

"You're not still afraid of Sev-Professor Snape are you?" Harry asked his male best friend.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Ron retorted with a roll of his eyes. "He hasn't changed all that much."

"You'll be surprised." the three boys turned to the only girl in shock. "What? I notice these things," she said somewhat defensively. "Just like I notice how close you two seem to be to Professor Snape." she eyed to couple in her own way that said I-know-something-you-don't-think-I-do.

"Well he has been our professor for the last seven years." Draco said.

"Although that may be true you both know I'm not talking about that Professor Snape."

"It was way too obvious," the only redhead snorted. "What with the way the two of you stormed off after her display with Neville at the Welcoming Feast."

"Yes well nothing like jealous lovers to start the year off." Hermione laughed along with her boyfriend.

"L-lovers?" Harry choked on his words. "W-w-what?"

"Oh please, we're not that daft Harry," Ronald said once again. "Besides you had that glow around you when you came in with Malfoy at lunch."

"You were looking at me?"

"Shouldn't I be? I mean we're supposed to be best friends and yet you enter the Hall in true Malfoy fashion with him nonetheless and you haven't even spared a glance at us since we arrived last night." he held a hand out to stop the protest that was no doubt oncoming. "No, I don't have anything against the two of you, simply stating the facts here."

"Wow Ron, since when were you the rational one?"

"Don't tell anyone that." he smirked as he and the others settled under the large elm tree by the Black Lake watching their two charges as they caught up with each other's lives. The sat in comfortable silence after a while until another person came to destroy the peace.

"Harry!" the only Weasley girl launched herself into Potter's arms only to be intercepted by her own brother. "Ron let me go!"

"Hello Ginny." Harry said rather awkwardly at the girl who was still struggling in her brother's arms.

"Hi Harry!" she greeted him with a smile though she settled to glare at her sibling. "Ron let me go! I need to be with Harry."

"Ginny look closely at them and tell me what you see." Ronald was calm as he addressed his sister. Bright blue eyes widened at the sight of the interlaced fingers of Draco and Harry.

"Harry what's the meaning of this?"

"Well Draco and I are together."

"What?" she finally broke free. "No, you can't be with him! You're supposed to be with me!"

"Why exactly is he supposed to be with you?" Malfoy hissed, he was getting quite pissed.

"Shut your trap Malfoy I'm not talking to you." she turned back to Harry. "We're supposed to have children together!" she announced just as Alexandria and Isabella made their way back to the group. "We were going to get married!"

"You're delusional," Ron muttered.

"I'm going to owl Mum!" Ginny shouted. "She'll sort this out. You'll get over this confusion and you'll be with me!"

"You should stop talking," her rant was cut short as another voice spoke from behind her. Though noticeable smaller than her own, it was scarier than Malfoy's. "No one's going to listen to a mad girl like you."

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" Ginny hissed angrily at the little girl who was staring back at her defiantly.

"You're obviously loony if you don't even know me."

"Look, I don't care if you're the headmaster's bastard child but I won't take any of this from you."

"Fortunately for you the headmaster is only my uncle," the grin she received was decidedly more terrifying than Voldemort's own aura. "Though the potions master is another different story altogether." Crystal blue met ice blue and Ginny felt a shiver run through her.

"H-h-how old are you?"

"None of your business," she stated. "Harry can we go back now? I wanna see Dad."

"Of course," Harry rose from his seat and offered his hand to Draco. "Guys we're taking the girls back to the dorms."

"Okay Harry," Hermione answered. "Ron and I will stay here for a while."

"Why don't I join you Harry?"

"No one wants you to come with us," Alexandria told the frustrating girl.

"I didn't hear Harry say that."

"Well he shouldn't need to." she shrugged in annoyance. "If you truly know him then you should see he doesn't want you anywhere near him." she went to Harry and took his hand, her grip on Isabella never waning as she tugged her sister's husband away with Draco following behind them. They left a snickering couple under the elm tree and a thoroughly pissed off redhead in their wake.

"You really are your father's daughter," Draco commented as he took Isabella into his arms having noticed the weariness in the hazel eyed girl.

"Not to mention her sister's sibling." Harry piped in as he too swung Alexandria into his arms and let her settle her head on his shoulder.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Neville you have to turn him now or his transformation won't be complete." she told the pacing vampire across her. They had arrived at the Room of Requirement and had settled Blaise on the bed there but his mate continued to balk.

"What if he doesn't want me? What if I hurt him? What if~"

"Neville," she took the man's face into her hands and looked straight into his eyes. "Focus on the tentative bond you have with him. Feel what he's feeling, hear what he's thinking." she let him concentrate for a moment before taking his attention happy to see the lust glazing over his dark eyes. "Tell me."

"He wants me," he shuddered as a flash of what his submissive was feeling came to him. _"He needs me." _

"Go, go to him." she let him go and walked over to the far side of the room. She would only stay until Blaise was marked and then she would leave them be.

"Alexia?" she stared back at his unsure eyes and smiled in encouragement.

"The mark," she tilted her own neck and showed him where to place his mark on his mate. "Only until you've marked him and then I'm gone." he nodded and she continued to smile as he hesitated only slightly before biting on the proffered neck and sucking. She couldn't help but look as Blaise began to shiver and thrash on the bed while Neville's body covered him in an ultimately intimate manner. The only barrier between the mating vampires and her eyes were the large black wings covering the pair. Magic swirled around them both, centering on the submissive as he was marked and claimed by his mate. When Neville let go and began to kiss Blaise's neck, she left the room already far too aroused by what she had seen.

"How did it go?" she was surprised to find both her mates waiting outside for her.

"They're... mating," she answered as an uncontrollable shiver ran through her spine.

"Are you alright Angel?" Draco asked in mock concern. "You look flushed." he said as he approached her and ran a teasing hand across the small of his back.

"He's right Love," Harry's smirk was decidedly Slytherin as he too approached. "Do you need something?" his own hands teased her flat stomach, another shiver running through her as goosebumps raised on her arms. She stared into the jade eyes of her dark haired lover as she was caught in between them in an intimate embrace.

"No, that's alright." she replied with a straight face even as she felt their rigid lengths pressing against her. She could see the flash of mischievousness in Harry's eyes as Draco's hands dropped to her bum and squeezed. She couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped her lips and it made her mates smirk wider.

"Are you sure?" Draco whispered against her ear his tongue tracing the shell as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Of course I am," she seemed to have composed herself already. "There's nothing either one of you can help me with." she broke away from them and began walking in the direction of their rooms, missing the irritated looks traded between her men at the jab to their ego. She knew though she would not go unpunished but she could only find herself looking forward to whatever they would dish out.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lucius rose from his seat as soon as everyone had finished eating. "Before we retire for the evening I would like to announce that Professor Black and Professor Snape have both agreed to do a demonstration for you. We, that is to say the staff and Board of Governors, have deemed it prudent to restore the duelling club and as such we would like to show you a part of what you will be learning through it." he let his audience soak in the information before continuing. "If you would be so kind as to rise from your seats so we may set the scene, so to speak." the students shuffled from their seats and watched as the four tables were vanished before a duelling platform appeared in the center of the Great Hall.

"Madame Pomfrey has graciously offered her assistance in case there might be a need for it." Harry and Draco watched with rapt interest as their wife spoke to the headmaster while silently wondering why she didn't offer her services in the old witch's stead.

"Of course, thank you Madame Pomfrey," the blond aristocrat inclined his head toward the mediwitch. "Now if I may call on Professor Black," excited murmurs erupted from the students as the Azkaban escapee rose from his seat and took off his teaching robes while rolling his shoulders. "Professor Snape if you would." all the attention turned towards the deputy headmaster who simply stared back with a carefully blank expression on his face. Jaws dropped open when Alexia rose from her seat and walked calmly off the raised platform for the teacher's table then climbing the near end of the duelling stage. She waited patiently for her opponent to climb up the other side before addressing the students.

"Duelling is a traditional art that has mostly been lost throughout the ages. Most feuds in the olden days were ended through duels as it is the only way to lessen the bloodshed." she announced. "These days witches and wizards prefer on throwing half-hearted hexes and curses with no aim or sense of direction. Watch carefully and learn how to duel properly." there was a shimmer that surrounded the platform just as Sirius began to speak.

"As with any other duel you walk directly across your opponent," both parties did as told. "Bow properly with your head and not your waist," he reminded as he and Alexia did so. "Then walk away ten paces from each other. Settle in your stance before beginning." he went quiet as he waited for Alexia to attack but the young woman simply began to breathe in and out slowly as if to calm herself. She had her wand arm raised in front of her, her other hand settled firmly on her waist, her legs spread in a position that would let her move any which way with no difficulty while her eyes followed her opponent's every movement. The crowd began to get jittery as nothing happened but then there was a flash of white light that was soon deflected. A chain of hexes and curses flew inside the protective bubble, lights fizzling as they hit the wards but neither one seemed to make any headway.

"Expelliarmus!" Alexia's wand flew through the air and Sirius caught it, smiling arrogantly over at the young woman who returned it with one of his own.

"One thing you all have to learn is how to defend yourself without your wand," more whispers erupted from the crowd at her bold declaration but she was stopped from saying anything else as the backflipped from the _Reducto_ that Sirius had cast at her. "Wands are only used to direct your magic but if you have full control over it then you wouldn't need one," they stared in shock as she waved her hand and ropes began to fly towards their defense professor. They were promptly burned by _Incendio_ and as the smoking pieces fluttered down slowly a burst of water appeared from nowhere and splashed all over the platform making it slippery. "Do not be afraid to level the playing field." she turned back to the students. "You are free to use every advantage you can." she told them as a formation of knives were sent her way. "Use every type of magic you know." the metal razors were transformed into birds that fluttered around her head. "Be as creative as possible," she said to them as she sent another wandless and wordless hex toward her fellow professor. Mouths dropped open as Sirius dropped, his body frozen in place. "Do not fear." she said as she approached the fallen man whose eyes were looking frantically around him, the only part of his body with control. "Lastly, do not ever think you are safe until your enemy is not breathing, not even after that." She announced as she performed the counter to the hex she sent to Sirius. "The War may be over but the danger still lurks." she hopped off the platform and went back to her seat next to her father as if nothing had happened.

"What a wonderful display!" Lucius was practically preening with delight as he watched Black climb to his feet with as much dignity as possible and then walk back to his place on the head table. "Good night everyone, and you may think upon the demonstration that was shown here tonight. Do not be afraid to ask questions come Monday." he was almost too cheerful as the students shuffled out of the Great Hall. The professors sat in silence until only they along with Harry and Draco were left.

"Excuse me professors but I believe I shall retire with my husbands," she announced as she rose once more from her seat and kissed her father's cheek. As she walked past him, she whispered something to Remus who looked at her father in shock but it seemed as if the elder Snape wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Are you sure?" the werewolf asked her and she only nodded with a knowing smile. She walked over to her mates who took either one of her hands and the triad exited the Great Hall without further delay.

"Well, seems as if you lose the bet Sirius," Professor Lupin rose from his seat and went over to the potions master.

"She cheated!"

"No she won fair and square," Madame Pomfrey said. "Best get a move on Sirius, otherwise your own students will not want to learn anything you teach." with those parting words she along with the rest of the professors left until only Lucius, Caius, Sirius, Remus and Severus were left.

"I can't believe she beat me!" the dog animagus finally exploded.

"Well she is her father's daughter." Severus spoke up after being silent for the whole time during the display.

"I agree," Caius chimed in. "It seems as if she's taken after you Severus."

"Of course who else could beat the mutt?" Lucius' comment had the group erupting in laughter as the new defense professor sulked. It seemed like it was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Sooo, read and review if you please. **

**aLy0:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter my lovelies... :)**

* * *

The first school week had passed and Alexia could feel the exhaustion in her bones. She knew something was different about her, she just didn't know what it was yet. She'd had fun teaching the younger years about her craft as well as assisting her father with the higher years. She had actually met Ron and Hermione and developed a healthy rivalry with his Gryffindor husband's female best friend.

"_Excuse me Professor Snape." she looked up from the potions journal she had been reading and regarded the brown haired Gryffindor who had approached her. _

"_Yes, Ms. Granger?"_

"_I'm done with my potion," the other young woman said as she placed a corked vial on the table. Alexia swept her purple gaze across the class to find her father who was currently berating one of his own Slytherins about the proper use of his ingredients. The student who was being admonished was staring at Neville in wonder, the boy still hadn't exploded a cauldron. _

"_Was there something else you wanted?" she asked Hermione who still hadn't left. _

"_I wanted to ask something..."_

"_If your question is impertinent to our class I suggest you go back to your seat," she raised her eyebrow in true Snape fashion. "If it is personal you are free to ask either one of my husbands." she told the girl who smiled at her. "Though nothing too personal Ms. Granger as I would still like to retain a sense of decorum with my students."_

"_Technically we're not your students, rather your father's." Hermione retorted. _

"_True as that may be, I am still a professor and you a student."_

"_Doesn't stop you though." _

"_Class hours are different Ms. Granger. Now if you could return to your seat."_

"_Of course professor." _

They had begun their banter during class and could be seen trading rather vicious words when arguing, debating, but to them both it was a relief to find someone they could relate to intellectually. Then she remembered the way Ron had approached her also during class.

"_Professor Snape?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Weasley?" _

"_I would like to thank you." her eyebrows shot up. "For everything you've done for _

_Harry and Draco." _

"_It is my job..."_

"_I'm not talking about classes Professor." he cut her off. "I'm talking about being their bonded. You've made them both so happy." _

"_Mr. Weasley might I remind you that we are in class?" _

"_I know professor, but I didn't want to wait to tell you that you're the only one who's been good for either one of them. Merlin knows they've been through far too much already and they do need some peace now that everything's over." with those parting words he laid a vial on her desk and turned to leave. She smiled to herself. _

"_Mr. Weasley," she called out to him. "If you are free during the weekends I would like to introduce you to 'Nine." blue eyes widened in recognition of the name. Perhaps she should introduce herself to her husbands as well. _

"Knut for your thoughts?" Harry handed her a mug of hot cocoa as he settled on the couch next to her. She moaned in delight as the chocolate overwhelmed her senses, her shoulders sagging in relief. "Don't do that Love."

"Sorry," she smiled in apology as leant her head on his shoulder while she silently sipped her drink.

"Don't you look cozy." Draco stepped out of the bedroom wearing only a pair of trousers. He was fresh out of the shower and hadn't been fully dried yet. The couple on the couch felt their mouths go dry at the sight. The blond still had gleaming droplets running down his bare chest, he had a towel in his hand which he was using to dry his golden hair as he walked over to them. "Like what you see?" he flashed them both a teasing smirk as he approached.

"Very," they said in unison as Draco draped his towel on an armchair and then settled himself on both their laps. His head lay on Harry's leg, his back on Alexia's the rest of his body draped over the armrest of the couch.

"Why were you thinking so hard Angel?"

"I wanted to tell you both something."

"Another secret?"

"It's not really a secret," she shrugged. "I just haven't gotten around to telling you."

"So what is it?"

"You both know the Weasley twins right?"

"Fred and George gave me the map."

"I know of them."

"Well there's a little something you should know about them." she sighed. "Fred and George were father's favorite students."

"I know." Draco told her. "They were inventive and liked exploring but they also had a knack for potions."

"Yes that's true." she agreed. "When I was twelve, they both followed father home intent on pranking him but it was me they found. That's when I first met them."

"The summer after second year?" Harry asked. "I thought they were in Egypt with the whole family?"

"Well they were but can you really not see them escaping their mother even for a few hours?" when all Harry did was to grunt his reply she continued. "I know Lucius said that I only started to come to their meetings when I was fourteen but it's not true. That same summer Father had to bring me to their meetings because he needed help brewing some of the potions they needed."

"What meetings were these exactly?"

"They were not Order meetings, these ones Dumbledore had no say over. They were all spies back then, double spies. My father and yours Draco were for the then Dark Lord, Remus and Sirius spies against Dumbledore. After Sirius was sent to Azkaban without trial Remus became suspicious of the old coot. Seeing as he had stood up for other 'former deatheaters' why didn't he do it for his own student? Remus began his investigation but couldn't do much due to his werewolf status so he stayed hidden until your third year when he finally revealed himself to you Harry. They didn't have a name either, they just got together trying to defeat evil on their own."

"So what is it about Fred and George?"

"Well we became fast friends when we met, I was only twelve and they fifteen but that didn't stop them from befriending me. We had mutual interests especially in potions and Father didn't find out who was helping me brew until the next year."

"There's something else."

"They dropped out during their last year right, you were both in fifth year then. Well since they had more time on their hands, they visited me quite often. While they were building their store they were helping my father bring information to the rest."

"Love, we're not going to get angry at you."

"Well during that time George confessed that he had fallen in love with me." Draco went rigid on both their laps, Harry freezing at the information.

"Did you~?"

"No of course not!" Alexia cried out both angry and sad that her husbands had so little faith in her. "They were like brothers to me. The older brothers. The only people I could talk to beside my father and James! I haven't even seen them since Alexandria was born!" she exclaimed, hurt that they thought so little of her. "Do you really think I could do that? Didn't you feel that my barrier was intact when we first made love? Wasn't it obvious that you, the two of you were the first and only men I had ever been with? The bond wouldn't have been finalized if I hadn't been pure." she pushed the blond off, Draco grunting as he fell to the floor. "If you're going to be like this maybe we should just stop, the bond be damned!" she declared as she stepped out of the room after putting her mug on the side table.

"Alexia wait!" two voices called out to her but she didn't care. She was too hurt by their doubt. Now she knew what Draco had felt when she and Harry had not believed in him to love them both but she couldn't care. It hurt too much. She ran blindly, not knowing her destination until she slammed into a hard warm body.

"Alexia, what's wrong?" Neville's worried voice washed over her and she couldn't help herself, she cried with her face buried in his chest as he wrapped one arm around her. She heard another voice ask something but she didn't hear it, she had fallen unconscious.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Is she alright?" Blaise, looking much better than he did in weeks asked his mate. He had been walking with Neville through the castle getting used to his new abilities and getting over the fact that he had been abused with his Gryffindor's help when Alexia literally bumped into Neville. He knew that if his vampire had not had supernatural powers she would've bowled him over.

"I don't know." the taller male lifted her onto his arms and went straight to the dungeon chambers where he knew they would get the proper help.

"Belladonna." Blaise spoke the password to the chambers he shared with Severus and the girls and held the portrait open as Neville walked past.

"What happened?" Severus asked gruffly as he motioned for Alexia to be put onto the couch.

"I don't know. Blaise and I were walking around the castle when she came running at me and then she passed out. She seemed upset by something."

"It must have something to do with Harry and Draco." Remus said as they watched Severus run diagnostics with his wand.

"What's going on?" Sirius emerged from the bedroom in pants only, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Neville and Blaise having gotten used to the man's appearance shrugged as they began explaining.

"I'm going to kill those two!" Severus announced after he froze. There was something wrong they knew, for that much venom to be in his voice.

"What's wrong Sev?" Remus laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

"She's pregnant." he said shocking all occupants of the room. "Almost three weeks along."

"She didn't know did she?"

"No but she suspected something was going on with her," he ran a tired hand through the silky midnight locks. "She would've come to me later today as she couldn't perform self-diagnosis."

"Do they know?"

"I don't think they do."

"Do you know what they fought about?"

"Draco was jealous," Severus replied. "Both of them were. She had told them about George's infatuation with her and both of them assumed she had given herself to him." Neville growled angrily canines elongating with his fury, sharp claws extending, the only thing keeping him still was Blaise's arms around him.

"What the bloody hell were they thinking?" he snarled. "She wouldn't do that! She's not that kind of woman!"

"Come on Nev, calm down. You don't want to wake her." the Italian's soothing voice calmed him somewhat but his anger simmered under his skin.

"While I do admire your defense of her I can understand why they would feel that way." Severus said. "She had just arrived in their lives barely two months ago and it comes to no one's surprise that they would be jealous seeing as their bond is still fresh. They're both still stupid to think she would even have the notion in her head."

"I'm going to have a talk with them," Neville announced.

"I shall go with you." the father's voice brooked no arguments. Blaise decided to go as did Sirius after he had put on some clothes, someone needed to referee that particular conversation.

"I'll stay here to take care of her." Remus announced as the four men set off.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Papa?" he heard the small voice from one of the bedrooms as soon as the portrait had closed. He looked up from watching his eldest adoptive child to see his youngest walking warily towards him. He opened his arms in invitation and she launched herself at him.

"Yes princess?"

"Will Lexi be okay?"

"She'll be fine Xandi. She's just a little tired."

"She's going to have babies."

"Do you know how many?" he and the others suspected she had at least inherited some powers from their mother but none knew to what extent.

"I think she has two. Draco and Harry are sorry but Lexi is mad. She doesn't want to be with them right now."

"I know Princess, so right now we'll watch over your sister okay?"

"Of course Papa." the girl leaned into his embrace and Remus couldn't imagine his life without them. It was amazing how quickly the girls had taken to both him and Sirius though Alexia would probably never call them fathers at least she accepted them both.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"What the bloody hell were you two thinking?" Neville raged at the cowering pair. He and Severus had not wasted any time in going to their private chambers, barging in and then tying both up in chairs. "Why would you even ask?"

"How the hell should we know if she hadn't?" Draco asked.

"Seriously?" Sirius snorted, even he was getting angry at the blond's attitude. "What did you feel when you first had sex with her?" he asked. "Didn't you see the blood?" both boys hung their head in shame.

"You shouldn't even ask that." Draco said though his voice was weak. "Our private life should stay private."

"Not when she rams into me crying." Neville retorted. "I thought you would have better tact than this Draco, seeing as you're a Slytherin and all. And you Harry, where's your Gryffindor loyalty? Why didn't you defend her?" the brunet mumbled something in reply.

"Bumbling idiots is what you are." Severus spoke.

"What do you know?"

"Everything." he said. "Do not assume you know anything about my relationship with my daughter Potter. We have no secrets, we share everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, when either one is in trouble we both use Legilimency to find out what the trouble is therefore you cannot hide anything from me."

"This is personal."

"Not when it puts my daughter's life in danger." he spat. "You have no idea of the things she's had to suffer through. Potter's voice in her head was the only thing that kept her going when the two of you gained your inheritance. You don't know the pain she was in when she needed you through her first heat and you, neither one of you, were there. George and Fred Weasley were her friends, they kept her entertained and helped her put you in the back of her mind when all of her instincts were screaming at her to find you. Neville and Blaise were there for her too but they couldn't be, not all the time because they had their own lives to worry about and had school as well. Do not ever compare your suffering to that of your submissive."

"Submissive?"

"As in every creature pairings there are dominants and submissives. Since she is your female it automatically makes her your submissive. She is there for anything you desire and she will do anything you wish her to."

"I don't want to do that to her." Harry mumbled.

"We're not going to do that to her Harry." Draco told him.

"I can't believe that even creatures have gender bias." Blaise said from his position holding onto a calm Neville.

"Never mind that," Snape said dismissively. "Now I would like to know what you two are planning on doing. You've hurt her with that doubt worse than you could ever have with any other type of rejection."

"We'll make it up to her." both boys said in unison.

"You better or you might end up losing very important parts of your anatomy." Severus walked away and out the door Sirius following quietly behind with a parting whisper to Harry.

"I can't believe you would even think of her that way." he told his godson. "I'm disappointed in you pup."

"Come on Nev, we should go too."

"Harry, you're my friend and I like you but Alexia is my family. Hurt her again and I promise what you've been through with Voldemort will look like a walk in the park. The same goes for you Draco." the couple left without looking back.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Harry, ferret are you two in there?" the two young men were still tied to their chairs when Ron came for them an hour later.

"We're here Ron."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, the password's Parseltongue." the portrait door swung open to reveal a smiling redhead but the smile was wiped from his face as soon as he saw them both.

"What the bloody hell did the two of you do?"

"Why are you assuming it was us?" Draco asked him even as the red haired Gryffindor released them from their binds.

"There are not many people who can get the drop on you in this castle," Ron deadpanned. "Especially not in your own rooms. And all I can think of is that this has something to do with your wife."

"Bloody tactician's logic," Harry muttered as he rubbed the feeling back into his wrists.

"So I'm right, Professor Snape did this to you."

"And Neville."

"Neville?" he exclaimed. "I never would've thought. So what did you guys do?"

"We fucked up Ron."

"Yes I can see that but what did you do?"

"None of your bloody business!" Draco snarled at him and the redhead raised his hands in surrender.

"Whoa there ferret head, I'm just asking."

"Well don't!"

"Did you know she knew the twins?" Harry's small voice interrupted the would-be argument.

"Oh." Ron said as understanding dawned on him. "You asked if she had a relationship with George, didn't you?"

"You knew?"

"No, we didn't know who Fred and George's friend was but we did know or at least suspected she was a female. George said he'd fallen in love with her but she was already taken." Ron took a deep breath as he settled himself on the floor while the couple sat on the couch. "He said he'd tried to convince her that there was nothing wrong with being with someone else while she hadn't met her lovers but apparently she told him she will always be faithful to her mates."

"Do you know about us?" Draco asked tiredly. "About what we are?"

"No, and frankly I don't care but I do want to know what happened today."

"Why are you even here Ron?"

"She invited me over, she said she wanted me to meet my brothers' friend." he said. "But seeing as she's not here I best be going."

"Okay."

"You're going to have a lot of grovelling to do before you get her back. She's as loyal as any other Gryffindor, I don't see how you could even doubt her." he left with those parting words in the air.

"Damn it."

"That's what I thought too."

* * *

**A bit more drama in their life.. It can't all be good now can it? **

**aLy0:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I soooooo love you guys so here's the next chapter. **

* * *

"Hey 'Nine," she looked terrible. It had only been a few hours since she separated from her mates and yet she was already sinking deep into her depression. She looked up into the gorgeous blue eyes of her ginger haired friend and couldn't help but cry. She had been ordered on bed rest by her father but hadn't been told why as of yet. "That can't be good for you." Blaise broke free from her grasp and left the room to give them both some privacy.

"Forge," she said her voice hoarse and cracking from hours of crying. He settled himself on the bed next to her and embraced her, gave her his support.

"Don't talk." he handed her a glass of water from the bedside table and then settled back once more. "Let me." he said. "I'm sorry Fred and I disappeared four years ago. We shouldn't have left you alone."

"No, this isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?" he retorted. "Ronniekins told me everything."

"It's not your fault." she insisted. "Where did you go?"

"We went to finish our mastery for potions." he told her. "All the time we'd been with you we were apprenticing with your father."

"So you're finished then?"

"Last year."

"Why are you here?"

"Like I said, Ronniekins told me everything."

"That's not all."

"Well your father owled me. He said he needed another potions master."

"Why?" she asked, "Aren't I enough?"

"Well you are but you won't be brewing potions in about three months." he chuckled at the puzzled expression on her face. "You've a bun in the oven 'Nine."

"Oh." she laid a hand on her still flat belly. "Do you know how many?"

"No and I think it's still too early to know. You're only three weeks along." she sighed happily in his embrace, calmer than she was before he arrived.

"Thank you for coming."

"I would've come earlier but I had some things to do."

"I'd like you to meet someone later."

"Who, is it a pretty girl?"

"Yes, in a way I guess."

"In a way? She's not transgender is she?" and she couldn't help it, she giggled. At first it was only light laughter but then it morphed into outrageous cackling. Outside the room the other occupants of the chambers smiled at the sound.

"No of course not." she managed between wheezes of her mirth.

"Okay. We'll go see her later but now you have to get some sleep." she snuggled closer to his offered warmth and she felt the exhaustion that had been slowly creeping up on her throughout the day. "I'll wake you at lunch." she nodded as her purple eyes fluttered close and she succumbed to the darkness. George smiled softly at the young woman in his arms, he knew he didn't, he never had a chance with her, but his feelings had long since turned into something else. For a time he'd had fantasies when she could be his but now with little ones on the way he knew there was no way it could happen. It still didn't stop him from loving her though not in the same way he did all those years ago. He knew there was someone else out there, he just had to wait.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"I wonder how Draco and Harry are planning to get her back?" Sirius commented as they listened to the silence in the other room.

"They didn't really lose her, it's just a fight." Remus replied though it was a bit hopeful.

"Yes but now that George is here they'll have a heck of a time trying to get close to her."

"That's true and both Neville and Blaise are still pissed at them."

"I heard Ronald told George what happened." Caius stepped into the room followed by Lucius and then Severus.

"Apparently it was that talk with his brother that helped George decide whether or not to come here." the werewolf agreed.

"Is George here then?" Severus asked.

"Yes, he arrived a few minutes ago. Blaise left when he came to give them some privacy."

"I'm going to talk to him."

"Just don't be too loud, he'd only just gotten her to sleep."

"Did he tell her?"

"I think so." Severus left the four men and walked into the room that housed his daughter.

"Where are the little ones?" Lucius asked as he and Caius settled on two arm chairs.

"They're with Neville. We made him take them since they're the only ones who could calm him besides Blaise."

"Was he still so angry?" Caius asked.

"Of course he was." Sirius snorted. "Those two dunderheads that Alexia has for husbands did question her virtue."

"I cannot believe my son would be jealous enough to think that Alexia had been with another."

"Harry came as a shock to all of us though." Remus nodded his agreement. "Draco had always been a jealous boy but Harry wasn't. I still don't understand what made them doubt her."

"Yes well it's going to take a lot of begging before they can even get close to her especially now that she's pregnant." Sirius said.

"She's pregnant?"

"Severus did the diagnosis. She's three weeks along."

"I do agree that both Draco and Harry have a lot of hard work ahead of them. She's always been a stubborn girl, especially with Severus as her father but with hormone imbalance into the mix I believe we might have an amusing show for us."

"As long as no one gets hurt."

"You obviously don't know her that well." the off-hand comment had them all bursting into laughter. It would be very amusing indeed.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"George."

"Severus." the two men acknowledged each other before turning their attention towards the only woman in the room.

"How is she?"

"Exhausted," the redhead nodded. "But she'll pull through. She always does."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah, she seemed happy about it."

"Her husbands make her happy."

"I know." George nodded again, never taking his eyes off of her. "I still love her but it's not the same anymore. I know I've never had a chance and now that she's pregnant I think I understand everything better."

"As long as you know what you're doing."

"I'm going to be her big brother now. Just like I've always been."

"Did you think about my proposal?"

"I've decided to accept it." George finally looked away from her and stared into the onyx eyes of his mentor. "You're going to need all the help you can get. Will I need to do something else?"

"No, I've already spoken to Lucius and although I didn't tell him why I needed another Potions professor he said it was a good idea to have one."

"Alright, I suppose I'll start by taking over some of her classes this week."

"We'll have your chambers ready after dinner."

"Where will I be staying?"

"That depends, where do you want to stay?" Severus asked his former apprentice. "As potions professor you have the option of staying here in the dungeons."

"Where does Alexia stay?"

"She and her husbands have a room near the defense classroom in the second floor."

"I think I'd prefer to have a room near her. That way I can be there for her when Harry and Malfoy aren't around."

"I'll arrange it with Lucius." Severus said. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"It was the least I could do."

"I'll call on you both when it's time for lunch."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Hello everyone." Alexia emerged from the bedroom just a little before noon smiling cheerfully at everyone with George in tow.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked as he vacated a seat to let her take his place.

"I'm fine Papa," she smiled at his momentary shock.

"Papa?"

"Well you are bonded to my father aren't you?"

"Well yes, but I didn't think you would ever get around to calling me that."

"I can stop if you want."

"No, I like it," Remus embraced her. "It was just a little surprising, that's all."

"Does this mean I'm Dad?" Sirius asked her as soon as she had taken her seat, George conjuring a chair beside hers.

"Nope," she replied popping the 'p'. "You're still mutt to me."

"Not fair," the dog animagus grumbled his reply.

"That's alright, it's the same thing your father calls him." Lucius finally spoke up. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thanks Luc."

"Now I understand your father's odd request to hire another potions professor."

"I think I'll stick to being a medi-witch for now but I'll still help Georgie with my classes."

"You won't be able to do magic when you're farther along." she smiled mysteriously before she replied.

"We'll see."

"This is one of those special angel thingies, isn't it 'Nine?" George asked.

"Maybe..." her smile turned teasing and the rest chuckled at the frustrated expression that appeared on her friend's face.

"You're awake," Severus stepped into the kitchen levitating multiple plates of food. "I was just about to come and get you."

"I'm alright Father. Georgie's presence helped."

"I know." he smiled indulgently at her as he set the table magically. "I've cooked your favorite."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be a grandfather."

"Hadn't had enough of kids yet?"

"No and Alexandria's still a baby anyway."

"You can always try for your own Father."

"I already have two beautiful daughters to take care of." he sat down on her other side. "Maybe soon I will but not now."

"Baby talk really?" Sirius asked.

"Don't you want your own spawn mutt?" Alexia raised an eyebrow at the man as she and the others tucked into the food.

"That depends on who's going to bear them."

"Seriously Father, I never though he could be this daft."

"Yes well it is unfortunately so," Severus nodded also raising an eyebrow at the defense professor.

"Bloody hell you look alike!" George exclaimed sending the other men into a fit of laughter while father and daughter only turned to look at each other.

"Georgie, I have a surprise for you." she smiled brilliantly at him and George stilled in his seat. It was the kind of smile that promised a lot of good things in the future.

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" she retorted. "Eat and then I'll show you the surprise. After that we can meet the pretty little girl."

"Pretty little girl?"

"I wanted him to meet Jeanelle."

"Oh, she's with Neville and Blaise." Remus told her.

"I thought she would be." she turned her attention back to the food and then spoke to the headmaster who had been quiet for quite a while. "Where's Caius?"

"He's in our rooms." he said. "He's not been feeling well these past few days."

"Really?"

"Yes, something's draining him of his energy and he's been feeling weak. Sometimes he doesn't even have the strength to walk from the bed to the bathroom."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few months." Lucius said. "At first it would only be random but recently he's been having episodes almost every day. I'm worried about him."

"I'll take a look, see if I can help."

"Thank you Lexi, I'd appreciate that."

"You're welcome though I would've liked to have known about this earlier. I'll see what I can do." father and daughter exchanged looks as they resumed eating. Neither one felt good about this news.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Well, well, well," she smiled in amusement at the redheaded replica of her friend who was lying on his bed, a pretty blonde sitting on his bedside smiling at him as she swept an unruly lock of hair off of his forehead. "So this your little friend."

"Hello 'Nine!"

"Hello Professor Snape."

"Alexia please Luna," she smiled at the dreamy Ravenclaw. "How long have you known he was here?"

"These little fairies led me here while I was looking for my shoes."

"Fred?" the surprised call cut off Alexia's reply and she stepped aside to let her fellow potions master see his twin brother. "Alexia, you, you,"

"Yes I'm Alexia and that's Fred," she said as though speaking to a child.

"But how?"

"Magic," she smiled at her friend who then caught her in an embrace.

"Thank you," he told her. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Go talk to him."

"Alexia would you like me to introduce you to the Horyo Yosei?"

"Fairies of Power?" she asked the already standing girl.

"You know Japanese?"

"I haven't had a lot to do in my time so I learned," Luna offered her hand and she took it, surprised at the surge of electricity that coursed through her veins at the innocent touch. The blonde smiled knowingly at her as they walked out the door.

"I think I understand," Luna cotinued to smile. "We'll be friends, great friends."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"It's dinner, we should get the twins something to eat." Alexia told her father as she rose from her seat on the couch. They had been reading together while Sirius and Remus had gone back to their office to make their lesson plans for the upcoming week. "Then maybe we could check on the girls and then Caius."

"Settle down Alexia, everyone's fine. We could ask Dobby to bring food to the twins, the girls are fine with Neville and Blaise and I think we should let Caius rest for now."

"I'm worried about him. I think it has something to do with Dumbledore."

"Dad, dad, dad!" the portrait door swung open and Alexandria launched herself at the pair sitting on the couch.

"Hello Princess, where's Isabella?"

"She wanted to stay with Blaise and I wanted to see Lexi."

"Did you tell them you were leaving?"

"I promised Nev I'd go straight here. He put this on me," she pointed to a necklace dangling on her neck. It had a long silver chain and a red rose for a pendant. "He said he'll know if I didn't go home."

"That's a tracker necklace with his blood. Only he and Blaise and maybe another vampire angel can smell it."

"Ohhhhh." the girl sounded fascinated as her father explained to her about the necklace. Then she turned her attention towards her sister. "Lexi did you know you have two babies?"

"I do?"

"Yes and Harry and Draco are really sorry but I know you're still angry at them."

"How do you know they're sorry?"

"They're planning on courting you," Alexandria ignored the question. "They'll send you their first gifts at breakfast tomorrow. I know you don't hate them anymore, you're just angry but you'll be happy with what they'll get you. I promise."

"Xandi, there's no need to tell me all of this."

"How else will you prepare to retaliate?" the three Snapes burst out laughing just as the door swung open once more.

"'Nine I can't thank you enough!" George said as he stepped through the portrait but his attention was caught by the little girl sitting between his friend and his former mentor. "Who are you?" a flash of magic surrounded the little girl until she was floating in a bubble of electricity that had the three other people in the room temporarily blinded. It seemed hours as they watched the girl's body morph into that of a young woman. "What's happening to her?"

"She's gaining her inheritance as triggered by meeting her mate." Alexia answered George's query as they saw the wings sprout from her back and they wrap around her as she was slowly lowered towards the redhead's arms.

"My daughter has become a Weasley." Snape bemoaned and Alexia couldn't help but laugh at her father.

"Beautiful." was the only word the escape the twin's lips as he stared at the young woman he held. Her curly dark hair had grown to her waist, becoming more wavy than ever. She had a heart shaped face, deep set eyes, full pouty lips and an aristocratic nose settled gently in the middle of her face. There was a pink blush on her high cheekbones that spread down her face to her neck as she snuggled closer to his warmth. He felt her inhale his scent, shuddering as her elongated canines traced the gentle curve of his neck before she drifted off to a tired sleep.

"I always knew you were a vampire." George smirked at his former mentor as both father and daughter burst out laughing. An interesting year indeed.

* * *

**Okay, more pairings to come from this point on. **

**Tell me what you think ne?**

**aLy0:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**And then there was me! Haha. Here's the next chapter for all my faithful readers and reviewers! **

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Lucius rose from the headmaster's seat regally. "Before we begin the feast I have some announcements to make. It might be a tad unconventional but it is necessary." he waited for the excited murmurs to settle down before speaking once more. "If any of you have noticed Madame Pomfrey has been absent from the school infirmary. This is because she is weak from a spell. Aurors and Unspeakables have already confirmed that she has been under the Imperius curse for the past two decades." shocked gasps echoed across the hall. "The curse was forcibly removed from her person and has resulted in the decline of her health. She is at St. Mungo's being tended to and there has still been no word as of yet. She will not be returning to her duties as the school nurse, instead her post will be taken by none other than Professor Snape." groans of dismay from most of the students had Alexia chuckling and looking at her father teasingly who in turn rolled onyx eyes. "Professor Snape's post in turn will be taken by a new addition to the staff, Professor George Weasley." cheers erupted from the students and Lucius waited once more for them to quiet down before he continued. "Professor Snape will still be assisting with the Potions classes but her main post will be as the school nurse. Now on with the feast." he waved his arms and the food appeared magically on the table.

"What a way to open the show." Remus commented as he dug into his food sitting with Alexia on his right and Severus on his left. On Severus' other side was Lucius who was sitting next to his bonded Caius. George sat next to Alexia with Sirius on his other side.

"I wonder how long it takes before the news about Madame Pomfrey gets to the Prophet?"

"We could always make the news fly faster." George said.

"We'll wait for it to come out on its own but if it doesn't in two weeks we'll move things along." Lucius said from his seat, his hand on his fork the other clasped with his husband's.

"Before the end of the year Dumbledore will lose everything."

"Well he has been dead for some time and yet his reign is still not over."

"I wouldn't hold my breath," Severus turned in shock as he heard her daughter's whisper. They stared at each other in question and he felt his daughter lower her mental shields. With neither a word nor his wand he delved into her mind and watched as her thoughts and memories played for him. Quick as it was he understood her suspicions, he pulled away and nodded. They'd need to check on Caius later that day.

"Seems your first courting gift has arrived," Remus told her as Hedwig settled herself next to her goblet and stuck her foot out. The snowy owl had not been hit with the Killing Curse as they had thought it was just a stunning one but it had taken some time for her to recover due to the fall she had taken. Her husband's intelligent familiar stared right at her eyes and the others knew they were speaking to each other.

"Thank you Hedwig," she smiled at the bird who in turn nipped her finger gently, ignoring the piece of bacon she had been handing her. The owl nudged her hand back to the plain white envelope tied loosely to her leg. "Alright, alright," she smiled as the bird gave her another gentle nip before flying off.

"Well let's see it." George practically demanded from beside her. She opened the envelope painstakingly slow just to annoy him but gasped as two different flowers popped out.

"Oh my," she couldn't help the gasped words. In her hands was a jade rose, made of the actual crystal. It glimmered under the bright charmed sky, the shade reminding her of Harry's eyes, the stem was a dark onyx the color of her lion's hair. The other flower was similarly beautiful, it was a golden tiger lily, made of another crystal. The petals were a pale gold, the surrounding leaves molten mercury. It had no stem and yet stood on its own, just like her Draco. As she held them she could feel both her husbands' magic flowing through the crystals and she knew that they had made them using their own hands.

"I wonder how they plan on topping that one." Sirius commented seeing the flabbergasted expression on his adoptive daughter's face.

"If they keep at it I'm not sure how I can even hold out." Alexia whispered still in shock. She finally tore her gaze away from the flowers and looked around for them, shoulders sagging when she realized they were not around.

"I'm sure they're fine," Remus hugged her around the shoulders.

"I already miss them." she admitted.

"It's only been a day." George pointed out.

"Well breakfast's over so we should go." the werewolf rose from his seat and held his hand out to the potions master.

"Alexia and I will be checking on Caius so we'll be in their rooms." Severus told his husband.

"Alright, we'll see you at lunch," with a squeeze on the shoulder Remus left followed shortly by Sirius.

"They're up to something."

"Of course they are," George said gleefully. "They're the original Marauders!"

"The "original Marauders"? Have they been replaced?"

"Who do you think you're asking?" the redhead smirked at the purple eyed woman next to him.

"Oh of course," she cried out dramatically. "How could I forget?"

"We should get going." Severus said before the two could burst out laughing.

"Killjoy." he raised an eyebrow at the juvenile teasing from his daughter. "Sorry, hormones."

"Already?"

"I'm magical." she smirked at him as they rose together following Lucius and Caius' example.

"Of course you are." he drawled in a bored tone as she gathered the flowers close to her heart. They marched out of the Hall one after the other amidst the whispers from the students, the other teachers staring after them curiously.

"Love."

"Angel." she stopped in her tracks at the somber voices. They had just cleared the doors when she was called. She kept a carefully blank expression on her face before she turned to face them. She hadn't forgiven them yet, despite the beautiful gifts she'd been given.

"Scorp, James," her words were clipped, her tone flat as her father and her friends watched.

"We're sorry." she raised an eyebrow telling them to continue. "We should've known. We should've been more sensitive when we asked. There is no excuse."

"Especially from me," Harry said. "I've known you since we were eight, granted I didn't know that we were mates until last year but still... I shouldn't have assumed anything."

"I'm sorry Angel," Draco came forward. "I'm jealous and I'm hotheaded and sometimes I forget to think. I promise I will try to stop myself but we promised no more secrets."

"I know. Which is why I told you about George, because I know you don't want anymore secrets between us." she told them. "But after what happened, after what you did, if that is your reaction every time something happens that reveals another part of me to you then I'm sorry but..." she didn't need to continue, they knew she was serious from the look in her eyes.

"We'll be better." they said in unison as they approached, she merely nodded in reply. They seemed to hesitate but when she nodded one after the other they stepped up to her and dropped a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Just don't push us away," Harry said looking straight into her eyes. She raised a hand to stroke his cheek.

"Let us continue to court you," Draco whispered after he kissed her. She swiped an unruly blond lock from his forehead and nodded. They left without another word and she turned back to her family.

"Are you okay?" George stepped up and opened his arms for her.

"I'll be fine, let's get Caius checked."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Do you think what we did was enough Baby?"

"Probably not," the green eyed boy ran a hand through his hair. "At least she didn't push us away."

"She's giving us another chance."

"We won't mess it up."

"I hope so."

"We won't Dragon," Draco looked unsurely at his husband. "We'll get her back."

"I'm just... I'm afraid that she'll suddenly realize we're not meant for her or that..."

"Dragon, you have to believe that she loves us, that it was us who she had given herself to, that she bonded with us both willingly."

"I know but..."

"You have to let go of this doubt Dragon, this is what lost her in the first place, you doubted her faithfulness to us and so did I."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." the blond broke down in sobs and Harry couldn't do anything but take him into his arms. He swore then and there that they would make it up her, they will get her back if it was the last thing they'd do.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Caius has fallen asleep," Lucius informed the group who sat in his quarter's receiving area. "Will you tell me what has you so worried now?"

"The reason why he's so tired is because of his condition."

"What condition?" the blond patriarch asked worriedly. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine but I have to ask have you been trying for a baby?" Severus asked his friend.

"We... I... but..."

"Luc we need a coherent answer," Alexia stood and led him to an armchair.

"We weren't trying but we really didn't do anything to prevent it."

"Well he's about four months pregnant." she knelt in front of him and watched as he ran a hand through his hair.

"How come we never knew?"

"Male pregnancies are rare and only happen with powerful couples," Alexia's medi-witch was kicking in. "His body took a little longer to notice the change which is why it's only now that he's been feeling most of the fatigue."

"There's something else, isn't there?" she shared a look with her father who nodded in reply.

"There is and it's a contributing factor to what he's been feeling."

"What is it then?"

"Dumbledore's still alive and he has a connection with Caius. It seems like the old coot is taking some of Caius' strength to feed his own." Lucius paled at the news.

"But our baby?" he began to panic. "Will it harm them? Can you cut it off? What do we do?"

"We can cut it off but Caius needs to be stronger before we do that." Alexia assured him, Severus' eyes widening in shock. He knew what she planned on doing. "For now it won't do anything to harm your child but if this keeps up them we may risk losing them both. The siphoning is still small but I don't doubt that Dumbledore will speed things up when news about Madame Pomfrey hits the papers."

"How long do we have?"

"About two months before it becomes too dangerous for either one. I will be prescribing him potions to drink and some others that we'll need to put into his food and he will be fine. I will be here to oversee his progress from now on."

"Will it be safe for you?" Lucius asked.

"I'll be fine Luc, you don't need to worry about me."

"But I will worry, you're my daughter-in-law now but you've always been like one for me even before then."

"I know and I'm grateful for it but I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself."

"Thank you." he kissed the young woman's forehead who smiled brightly up at him as she rose.

"Just keep him asleep for now and I'll have Dobby bring the potions later today. He'll be back on his feet tomorrow."

"Alright," she turned back to her father who was looking at her in question. She raised an eyebrow before turning back to George who had been quiet the whole time. "Let's go see Fred, he must be bored out of his mind by now."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"You wouldn't be in danger with this, would you?" George asked in a voice so quiet she had to wonder if it really was him.

"I wouldn't put my child in danger." she told him and he sighed, shoulders sagging with relief.

"If you'd said the same thing about yourself I wouldn't have believed you." he smiled at her.

"I know," she whispered the password to the portrait that had Fred's chambers and the pair stepped inside to find the recovering twin being fed by his girlfriend. "How are you feeling Fred?"

"Better, can we start on the therapy now?"

"Have you taken your morning potions?"

"Yes," he made a face at the reminder, Luna giggling lightly before answering Alexia.

"He's taken them all," she assured the mediwitch.

"Alright I'll~" she couldn't continue what she was saying as she was pushed into the wall by black blur.

"Alexia!" the three other occupants rushed to try and help but she raised her hand to stop them before addressing her attacker.

"Xandi, calm down." the younger, or rather older, brunette was sniffing at her neck no doubt attracted by the scent of her blood there.

"'Nine are you okay?" George's worried voice echoed across the eerily quiet room. She nodded briefly to acknowledge his question before turning her attention back to her sister.

"Xandi, can you let go just a little?" she asked in a gentle tone, careful not to startle the young woman who had a bruising grip on her hips. "You're hurting me." George moved to forcibly removed but Alexandria hissed in warning.

"So hungry," the vampiric angel moaned as she resumed smelling her sister's pale neck. "Thirsty."

"I know Xandi," she patted the young woman's head. "I'll feed you but can we move somewhere more comfortable?"

"No, too hungry."

"At least let me sit," she implored but was promptly ignored. "Please? I promise I'll feed you right after."

"Promise?" crystal blue and startling purple clashed.

"Promise," the elder Snape sibling sighed in relief as she was let go though her hand was taken into another's. She led her sister to a couch, transfigured in into a bed and laid down on it, tugging on their intertwined hands until Alexandria was straddling her. "Come," she told the girl who was looking unsurely at her, holding the back of her neck and pulling down. "George you might want to look away." Alexia told her friend who was watching them with rapt interest. The redhead shook his head in reply and Alexia shrugged. "Go on Xandi," she nudged the head in her hand and shuddered as her sister's fangs traced the curve of her neck. Gasping in surprise when the girl finally bit down and moaning softly as her blood was slowly sucked into the other's mouth. George shifted uncomfortably, the scene unbelievably erotic to his eyes.

"'Nine, are you sure you're fine?" Fred asked when he noticed that her eyes were rolling to the back of her head. She moaned in reply.

"Xandi, that's enough." she tried to summon her powers to stop her sister from taking too much but she'd already lost more than enough blood and couldn't control them. "Stop." she tried to push the girl off, only succeeding in making her latch on and George finally decided to intervene when he noticed that his friend was in trouble.

"Alexandria," the sucking on her neck stopped. "Get off." his voice was authoritative and brooked no argument, the newly transformed vampire angel rising from her position and looking at the man who had dared to stop her feeding. "Come here." he ordered, the brunette following the compulsion to follow his every command. Crystal met ice blue in a battle of dominance that the male quickly won. Alexandria stood right in front of him looking delectable with her fangs still protruding yet there was not a speck of blood on her lips. He held the girl by the hips and pulled her flush against his body before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mate?" the girl called out when they broke away looking up at him in question.

"Mine," he growled as he leant to kiss her neck then biting down to mark her as his. She hissed both in delight and pain as his teeth left their mark on her unmarred skin.

"Yours," she moaned out when he soothed the tender skin with his tongue and then passed out in his arms. He cradled the girl's body and laid her next to her sister, tucking a stray dark lock behind her ear and kissing her brow softly before turning his attention to his friend who he was surprised was looking at him with an amused expression on his face.

"How did you~"

"Blood replenishing potion," she smirked knowingly at him as George blushed. "How did you know she would listen to you?"

"I, uh... didn't... I was just... it was instinct? I don't know... she was hurting you." he ended lamely.

"That she was. You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know." he said once more.

"Alexia, do you mind telling us what happened? Who is she and what did she do to you? Was she drinking your blood?" Fred asked one after the other in a single breath.

"That's Alexandria," she looked fondly down at her sister. "She's four years old."

"Four?"

"She's supposed to be four years old but her body went through a change yesterday when she met Georgie." she said happily. "She's an angel like me but since she was blood adopted by Sev she took on his vampiric genes and so she's a vampire angel like Nev and Blaise."

"I always knew Severus was a vampire." Fred exclaimed.

"That's what I said!" George beamed at his twin.

"Yes well anyway she was not supposed to gain her inheritance until she turned seven but her body was forced to transform because she met her mate."

"Who happens to be me." George informed the other couple proudly.

"Yes you are her mate."

"What happened just now?"

"She was driven by instinct to feed and so she looked for the nearest source of food which happened to be me."

"How come? I thought George was her mate, why wouldn't she go to him?" Fred continued to ask.

"They are mates but they haven't marked each other yet and they didn't know the other beforehand so she turned to me as I was the only familiar scent she could place. She could've gone to Blaise or Nev but I was closer." Alexia explained.

"Are you sure you're alright now?"

"I'm fine," she waved his worry off. "Now I was about to show you some physical therapy to help your muscles' recovery." she rose from her seat with neither a stumble or fall and walked over to them. "Watch this Luna, I think it'll be better if it comes from you." in the back of her mind she ignored the sobs coming from her link, she didn't focus enough to know which one of her husbands were crying because she wanted them to feel her pain, even just for a little while. "Georgie, you should go talk to Nev so you're sure of what you're doing next time."

"There's a next time?"

"You didn't think this would only happen once do you?"

"Well no,"

"Then go find Nev. He can tell you what's happening and what else would be happening with the two of you."

"But~"

"George you accepted the bond the moment you marked her, you can't back away from it now."

"It's not that, it's that she's supposed to be four years old."

"Yes well it's natural for us angels to bring balance to the world. It doesn't matter which type of angel you are, it's your job to manage the equilibrium. That is the reason why I can talk to animals and the reason why her physical body changed to match that of their mate's. It's in our blood to know that we cannot be younger or older than our bonded so she transformed. Don't worry though her mind is not that of a four-year old, it also progressed."

"Sev's going to kill me." he groaned.

"Actually Neville and Blaise will get to you first because you do need to talk to them."

"Merlin help me."

"You don't need to go now," she offered. "If you want I'll come with you so they don't do anything ."

"I think I'll wait for you." George decided as Alexia shrugged before going back to show Luna what to do. His attention was pulled back to his mate and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was then his memory turned back to the way she had fed from her sister. He moaned rather loudly as the scene played back, Alexia writhed underneath her sister apparently moaning in pleasure as the life giving liquid was taken from her body, what an erotic picture that made. Alexia smirked as she worked with Fred and Luna knowing what had caused such a reaction from her friend. Things would only get more interesting from here on out.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Tell me how I'm doing, yes? Please and thank you!**

**aLy0:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Like uh-huh! It's catching up. I need to write more chapters... Warning: MxMxM love... smexy time.. **

* * *

"Baby Blaise!" molten silver narrowed angrily at the pet name, his husband growling beside him as well.

"Lexi," the Italian Slytherin's smile had both her husbands on edge and she smirked as her best friend pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I missed you." she told him as they pulled away. This was technically her third date with her husbands but they had not left the grounds. She didn't trust them that far yet. They had been sitting by the lake having a picnic when she finally noticed her best friend walking towards them alone for the first time in nearly a month.

"I missed you too." he smiled at her. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not really," she pulled him down to sit next to her on the grass only a few feet away from the fuming pair. She'd told them that they had to reign in their jealousy and she was serious. "How goes the training?" he and Neville had begun training Alexandria the day after she was marked by George.

"I left them both in the Forest," he shrugged, leaning his head on her shoulder. "They got into an argument again and were blasting things away. It's one thing for the magic but then they started to spar."

"Oh." even she shuddered at that thought. Her sister had turned out to have a vindictive streak when fighting, she preferred to use her claws rather than her wand.

"I'm really happy she's been marked before we even got her." Blaise commented. "I shudder to think what would happen if she didn't have the mating restrictions on her when we started training."

"Neville would still be able to help her." she reminded him. "He did go through the same thing."

"Yes but he's had you to ground him and truthfully I don't think even you would be able to control her powers if George had not marked her."

"I believe you. She almost killed me when she first fed."

"You let her feed from you?" he stared accusingly at her. "In your condition, are you mad?"

"George was there so I wasn't worried." he didn't argue, he knew he'd lose anyway.

"I don't want to imagine what would've happened if George hadn't acted on his instinct." they sat back in silence, Blaise laying his head on her shoulder once more. "By the way, if you're wondering about Isabella she's been staying with Ron and Hermione. It gets difficult sometimes and I don't want her to see me... like that. She's already so afraid."

"How are you really Blaise?"

"Nev's been helping me through it." he admitted. "Sometimes I can still see _him_. There are still times when I flinch away from Nev but he understands. There are still nightmares but he's always there for me." she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and planted a kiss on his forehead hating the man who had put him through so much pain. "When Nev touches me there are still flashbacks but the memories have become blurry since I transformed." he sighed quietly, closing his eyes against the barrage of memories. "He still hasn't told me why my body transformed like that."

"You've been in a healing coma for almost three weeks." she told him. "Nothing I did could get through to you. When Nev arrived for the Welcoming Feast I brought him to you, told him everything I knew but even his presence did nothing to help. I think your body just decided to make the choice for you. You were hovering between life and death so it chose because your mate was waiting for you. Nev had been putting it off for so long, marking you because you both weren't ready but when your body began to transform he knew you had to be grounded."

"Stubborn Gryffindor indeed."

"He's your life mate now."

"He's always been my life mate."

"How's George though?"

"He's taking to everything so quickly." Blaise informed her. "But Alexandria is still refusing to change him even though he's marked her already. She says she won't do it until she has full control over her powers. She's so much like you in that way." he giggled when she made a face. "I should go, Draco looks like he's about to explode any minute." he said after chancing a glance at her husbands.

"Let them stew for a few more minutes." she pouted at him and he chuckled.

"How about I do something for you and then leave? I'd rather not be dragon food." she nodded eagerly knowing he had the same mischievous streak as she did. He pulled away from her then leaned in slowly, making a grand show to make sure that both her mates could see. He kissed the corner of her lips softly, lingering a moment longer than necessary before pulling away and rising to his feet.

"You're still a Cassanova." she giggled as she was pulled to stand up, listening to her mates' angry growls.

"I may be Nev's sub but who's to say I've lost my touch?" he smirked at her, backing away with a two fingered salute before turning in the direction of the Forest once more. She watched as he sauntered away from her before turning back to her husbands who were halfway through transforming to their other forms.

"He was just saying goodbye." she told them both as she approached.

"He didn't have to kiss you."

"You don't have to be so jealous."

"He kissed you!"

"There's nothing wrong with that." she was thoroughly enjoying this, winding them up. Even Harry, the level-headed one was fuming.

"I'll kill him."

"Do so and you'll give Neville another reason to hate you." they visibly deflated at the thought. The vampiric Gryffindor had expressed his disagreement about letting the two court her again but she had put her foot down with giving them another chance. They had been thoroughy cowed when he had threatened them both uncaring that either one was more powerful than he could ever be.

"Angel will you ever forgive us?" Draco pulled her down to sit on their laps, her head cradled on his arm. She didn't answer, merely turned her head away refusing to look either in the eyes.

"Love, I don't know how else we could prove to you that we're sorry."

"There are no other people in my life but men," she began. "I've grown so used to being affectionate with them I don't know how to stop myself. But even so there was no way I would ever have given myself to any of them because I know what I was destined for, I know who my mates are. Even when I haven't met you I knew I couldn't do anything to be unfaithful. I just wouldn't." tears began to fall, one after the other, her pregnancy not doing anything to help hide her fears. "When you reacted the way you did to George, it hurt me so bad because you didn't know how much it hurt me when my first heat came. It was so painful and I would've done anything, everything, just to stop the pain but I didn't because I already loved you and yet you accused me of cheating..." she broke down into sobs, both men clutching her closer hating themselves for causing her pain.

"We're sorry." they said in unison as they let her cry. The swore they would never hurt her again.

"Never again will we hurt you." Harry said, reaching over to drop a kiss upon her brow.

"I promise we'll make it up to you." Draco said kissing her cheek as she continued to sob. They did nothing but hold her until she cried herself to sleep, vowing to themselves and to each other that they would do everything to make her trust them again, to show her they loved her and have her believe that they would never doubt her.

XoxoxoxoX

"Sev do you have any idea what Alexia is planning for Caius?"

"I have an idea as to her method but I'm not entirely sure if it's exactly what she's planning."

"Well what do you think she's planning?" Sirius asked. "Will it harm her or the baby?"

"No, as far as I know there are no adverse effects to her person despite the difficulty of the procedure."

"Can you at least tell us what she's planning so we have an idea?" Remus asked of his husband. The answer was stopped by knocks on their door.

"What did you do to her?" Sirius went to take his adoptive daughter from her blond husband's arms but she held tightly to his shirt.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Severus snarled at the pair after seeing the tear tracks on Alexia's face.

"Sev calm down. I'm sure they have an explanation." Remus put a hand on both his husbands' shoulders.

"They made her cry again Remus!" the Slytherin head of house hissed.

"We didn't mean to." Harry whispered.

"Just like you didn't mean to hurt her." the potions master retorted, once more reaching for his daughter. "Give her to me." and Draco tried even as he flinched at the hatred rolling off of his godfather in waves but she held onto his shirt.

"No Scorp," she whispered in her sleep as she clutched onto Draco's shirt. Remus smiled in amusement as both his husbands' faces contorted. "Please don't leave me." their expressions softened when both boys' eyes widened at the plea. Severus sighed deeply before turning back into their quarters, the door to their bedroom slamming close a moment later, Sirius went to follow the snarky professor leaving a softly smiling werewolf watching his sons-in-law.

"You should take her back to your rooms. She wouldn't want to wake up alone."

"Thanks Remy." Harry smiled at his honorary godfather.

"Don't thank me yet cub." he smiled at the green eyed boy. "It will only get harder from here on out." both young men nodded at him before turning away to walk back to their own quarters. He watched them with an amused smile on his face before closing the portrait door and walking to their bedroom to find Sirius trying to console an angry Severus. The dog animagus lay with his back against the headboard the deputy headmaster laying between his legs, lips pursed in what could only be called a pout.

"You're pouting Sev." he said as he crawled up towards both his mates in what could only be called a predatory manner, Sirius' dark eyes glowing in recognition of his actions.

"I do not pout." he hissed at the werewolf, eyes regaining their focus when lips claimed his own. He moaned deep in his throat as his neck was nudged to expose the skin to his other husband.

"Yes you do." Remus nipped at his lips as Sirius peppered his neck with hot open mouthed kisses, two pairs of hands running down his clothed chest. "You look adorable when you do." the werewolf was tugging at his earlobe with his teeth as he began to unbutton the potions master's robes, Sirius' hands playing by the waistband of his pants.

**XoxoxoxoxLemonxoxoxoxoX**

"I don't do adorable," onyx eyes bored into hazel ones glaring at his mate as he magically removed their clothes.

"So impatient." Sirius chuckled deeply grin widening when Severus pushed back into his hard length, his cock pressing into his stomach through the movement.

"Now who's talking," Severus asked with a smug smirk when the man behind him growled.

"So beautiful." Remus whispered against Severus' stomach, his lips trailing kisses on the heated skin, the man hissing his approval as he did. He bit his lip when Sirius' teasing fingers tweaked and pinched at his nipples, hips raising in hopes of thrusting into the warmth teasing at his rigid flesh. He hissed in frustration when the wandering lips passed his hardened shaft and moved onto the strong thighs.

"Remus..."

"Yes Severus?" he continued to pepper kisses on the toned legs as Sirius raised Severus' hips to position himself.

"God Siri..." he was slowly lowered onto the hard length throwing his head back to lay on the dog animagus' shoulder as he welcomed the intrusion.

"Merlin, you're beautiful Sev." Remus whispered as he took said man into his mouth. He moaned loudly at both sensations, Sirius keeping him still as the werewolf's tongue teased his slit. He hissed when the werewolf's sharp teeth traced his cock as he pulled back, hips raising as he tried to thrust into the warmth.

"_Remy," _Severus called out hazel eyes turning golden at the lust in the onyx orbs.

"Are you sure?" the defense professor asked as he rose to kneel in front of him. His only response was to wrap lean legs around the strong waist.

"Sev?" Sirius called from behind him.

"I want both of you." he wrapped his arms around his werewolf's neck and pulled him close, gasping at the feel of another cock at his entrance. Sirius slid down the headboard until he was laying on the bed with Severus on top of him and Remus atop the other. Lips descended on the potions master's as slowly he was stretched with another shaft, he gasped both in pain and pleasure tearing his lips away from Remus' as he was filled twice as much. Remus kissed his forehead then leant their brows together as Severus slowly accustomed to both their lengths inside him, only then did Sirius realize what Alexia had been telling him all those months ago.

"Ready Sev?" he asked his husband, rolling his hips slowly coaxing a response from him. Inky locks flew as he nodded and slowly Sirius pulled out and thrust back in relishing in the moan both men released with his movement. He settled on a gentle pace as he waited for Remus to start moving, when one thrust in the other pulled out. Severus could do nothing but moan and accept his husbands' ministrations. His prostate was repeatedly abused, keening loudly when two hands wrapped around his leaking member.

"Siri, Remy," he gasped out as their hands tightened around his shaft, kisses once more trailed on his neck as Remus captured a pebbled tip into his mouth. "Merlin!" he moaned out as their thrusts sped up, losing their rhythm as they did. He twisted his head only for his lips to be captured by Sirius, Remus continuing to tease his nipples with his fingers and mouth. "Remy!" he tore his mouth away from Sirius as the werewolf bit down on a tender spot in his chest, the hands on his cock speeding up their strokes in time to the thrusts.

"Cum for me Sev." his moan was swallowed by the dog animagus, spilling his release onto their hands after another brutal thrust. His arse clenched around both cocks milking their seed as they continued to rock into him. Remus fell limp against him as he and Sirius pulled away from their kiss. "I love you Sev." Sirius whispered against his ear.

"Love you too mutt." he replied words flowing with affection, arms tightening around their other husband as they waited for him to calm.

"Sev," Remus called out, hazel meeting onyx once more as he was kissed again. "I love you." the words were whispered against his lips and he could only smile as he replied.

"I love you too." they fell asleep in a tangle of sweaty limbs tired and sated, no more worries of what was to come with their mates by their side.

**XoxoxoxoXEndLemonXoxoxoxoX**

Alexia woke up safely esconced within her husbands' warmth. She was vaguely aware of their hardness pressing against her but she was too comfortable for the moment. She burrowed further into Harry's arms, smiling when Draco pressed against her back, tucking his head to the back of her neck while her dark haired lover pressed a kiss to her brow.

"Sleep Love, it's Saturday." Draco's voice was huskier than she remembered, the deep velvet washing over her as heat rushed through her loins.

"Can't," she whispered idly remembering the same thing she had done not too long ago. "Want you." silver and jade flashed open in surprise and she couldn't help but giggle at their reactions.

"B-b-b-but you~"

"A-a-a-are you~?"

"I do believe I have broken you," she giggled into Harry's chest, hiding her smirk when she was pulled closer to the hard bodies surrounding her. She couldn't help it, it was her hormones talking.

"Love," her face was pulled up green eyes boring into her purple ones. "Please tell me you're serious?" his voice was a plea, begging for the truth.

"Angel it's been a month," Draco informed her pressing the evidence of his longing against her arse.

("Yes,") she hissed in Parseltongue, surprising both males when they understood.

("You can speak in the snake language?") Harry asked.

("It comes with being your mate and an angel.")

("How can I understand both of you?")

("It's because of our bond,") Alexia explained, happy that though they had been caught off track they had not forgotten their want or need of her.

("Love are you sure you want to?")

("It's been too long.") she smiled at her green eyed lover in encouragement.

("Only if you're sure,") Draco said into her ear and she nodded grateful when she finally felt lips upon hers.

("Just be gentle with me today.") both men smiled at each other at the request as they proceeded to make love to their wife in the manner they had both missed. They delighted in her reactions, more aroused by the sensitivity she displayed in response to their ministrations as they rediscovered her body like men desperate for air. They lay sated in each others arms afterwards happy of the trust that had been placed in their hands once more.

XoxoxoxoX

"We should leave them be." the whispers reached her drowsy mind and she fought to ignore them.

"They're obviously still occupied."

"I don't care, I want to see my daughter."

"Didn't you tell them both time and time again you didn't want to see her interactions with her husbands?"

"I just want to know if she's alright." she silently cast a clothing spell on each of them as they still lay on the bed in a tangle of limbs. She felt happily sore but she knew she had to take care of the upcoming confrontation. Without moving a muscle she prodded her father's mental shields to speak to him.

-I'm fine father.-

-Alexia, I was worried.-

-It was the hormones, they made me so emotional.-

-But you're only two months along!-

-Yes, well there's not much knowledge about angelic pregnancies.-

-What about Alessandra?-

-Father, we're not sure if Caius is actually mother's mate so we can't really know besides with both a Malfoy and a Potter as the fathers of my children how can we expect this to be anything but magical?-

-You might have a point there.-

"Sev, Sev, are you alright? You just spaced out."

"Let's go, I've spoken to my daughter and she says she's fine. There's no need for us to be here at this moment."

-We need to talk later about Caius and the separation of his bond to Dumbledore.-

-We'll be there at lunch. I'm ready to proceed.-

-Alright but promise me you'll rest some more, your children need it.-

-I will Father.- she withdrew from her father's mind and sank back to her mates' embrace smiling as both men snuggled closer to her. She let sleep reclaim her senses knowing for the moment at least, they were safe.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm soooo happy. SO many people has read and followed but not that many reviews. Anywho, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

"Lexi help! Lucius is being mean to me!" she smirked in amusement at the frustrated blond, her smile turning gentle as she looked at her sire.

"What has he done now Caius?" she led the very pregnant man towards the couch and let her father deal with his best friend. "Tell me so I know what to do."

"He said, he said..." the man burst into tears and Severus couldn't quite suppress his snickers at the sight. He was subjected to the trademark Malfoy sneer but Severus only responded with his own family trait, a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me what he said Caius."

"Am I fat? I lost my figure, I can't even see my toes." he wailed.

"You're not fat," she raised the lowered head and looked straight into the glistening brown eyes. "I know Lucius doesn't care if you can't see your toes," she told him. "Your figure hasn't been lost, it's still there just hiding from the baby right now."

"Are you sure?" he patted his rounded belly consciously. "I look fat."

"You look lovely," she promised. "You're positively glowing with your pregnancy."

"I think you're pretty too." Hormones, she thought. Mood swings just had to be fun.

"Can I look at the baby now?"

"Okay," Caius chirped happily, Lucius and Severus shaking their heads as the hormonal man was distracted so quickly.

"She's calmed him down in less than five minutes when I've been trying for the better part of the day."

"Sorry we're late," Alexandria bustled in with both Draco and Harry in tow, George trailing behind them smiling widely at the scene. "Oh Caius, you look beautiful!" she gushed releasing her brothers-in-law and rushing to her sister's side. The man had been made to lie on the couch as Alexia checked him over.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, of course, whatever these men have been telling you do not believe them." she smiled indulgently and Alexia couldn't thank her enough for distracting him while she checked at the bond that tied him to Dumbledore. She froze, her face taking on a frightened expression when she realized it had gotten larger since the last time she checked. Her father noticed, so did her husbands and the other men in the room and a message was quickly conveyed between them. "Okay he's asleep, we have to get him into the room."

"Potion?"

"No I put him under," Alexandria told her sister. They had realized one of her powers had been hypnotism.

"Thank you." Alexia said quickly taking charge of the situation. "Luc take him into the room please."

"Alexia what happened?"

"The bond has grown larger, the stronger Caius gets, the stronger Dumbledore gets. If we don't cut it now his baby will be in trouble."

"Are you ready?"

"No, I won't be doing it. I can't." she told him. "I'll need you to guide Scorp and James through it."

"Us?" the two young men said.

"Yes, we need to cut their bond and then transfer it to Lucius. It will be a soul bond, Luc are you ready?"

"Yes," the blond man emerged from the bedroom looking frazzled.

"You're absolutely sure you want to bind your soul to him."

"I love him Alexia, I can't lose him. I can't lose either of them." Draco looked at his father noting the worry in those similar grey eyes. He'd never seen the man so out of his comfort zone.

"We'll do it." he decided even as Harry was about to say the same thing. Severus turned to the two of them as he spoke.

"Alright let's go in there." he ushered all of them inside leaving Alexandria and George in the living room.

"Harry and Draco you need to combine your magic to do this," Severus coached. "I suggest you hold hands." the two did as they were told and pushed magic into their entwined hands. Their magic fizzed and crackled seemingly fighting until Alexia touched their shoulders. The green from Harry's hands and the silver from Draco's slowly combined until there was a gold light flowing gently between their fingers. Suddenly everything became clear to them, Alexia was the only one to bring balance to them. Even their magics collided but with their third everything came to a standstill and worked well together. They smiled at their wife and then listened for the next instructions. "Now you need to touch Caius's mind. You need to find the bond he has with Dumbledore. Let Draco guide you with that one Harry." the two young men gasped in surprise as they saw the different strings hidden somewhere behind Caius' memories. There was a red one directly connected to his heart where it split going out of his body towards Lucius and the other to his stomach where their baby lay. There were multiple bright silver ones they assumed to be his friends and another larger, darker grey. There were spots of black and the string oozed dark magic. They knew they had found it.

"Scorp you have to let James take over." Alexia's voice came to them like whispers in the wind. "James you have to overload the bond with your magic, it's the only way to cut it." outside of Caius' mind Severus was preparing Lucius for his part. "You have to wait for the right moment. When you see a silvery-white portion of the string you have to cut it there just right above that spot. Do you understand James?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Lucius get ready once it's cut you have to replace the bond with your own otherwise we lose them both."

"I'm ready."

"There I see it."

"Go, James." as instructed he pushed more magic into their entwined hands, focusing on making it as sharp as possible as he directed the massive amount of energy towards the bond. He could feel himself drain some of Draco's as Alexia struggled to contain their combined force but he focused on his task. Slowly he watched as his magic cut into the string as if it wasn't there. The dark parts seeped out of Caius' mind, the silver part floating in its wake. "Lucius you need to make the connection now." he watched as Lucius' magic went straight to the string, it was a bolt of blue magic that connected with the previous silver. The bond became stronger wards snapping in place as Lucius bonded with his husband.

"You can get out now." Severus' voice reached the two boys who were watching still fascinated by the display of power.

"Caius is safe now." Alexia mumbled rather sleepily. "I'm going to sleep Father." she slurred as she fainted, thoroughly drained of her strength. Harry caught her as she fell, both her husbands looking at her in worry.

"Take her back to your rooms, she needs to rest to regain the energy she lost. It took a lot out of her to balance the magic between the two of you, I expect she'll be sleeping until dinner. Do not let her miss the meal, make her eat even if it's just broth."

"Alright Sev."

"Thank you Harry, Draco," Lucius' weakend voice reached the pair and Draco rose to speak to his father. "And thank Alexia as well for saving my husband and child."

"Don't thank us Father," Draco said as he kissed his tired father's forehead. "We did what was right and you deserve to be happy. Get some rest as well, your husband will need your strength when he wakes."

"Come on Dragon," Harry called out to him and the two of them silently left the room.

"Is she already sleeping?" Alexandria bounded towards Harry as she asked. "I wanted to feed from her again." she pouted as she looked at her sister's tired face.

"You won't be able to feed from your sister from now on," Severus emerged from the bedroom in a flurry of robes. "It's too dangerous."

"But Father, her blood tasted so good." the girl turned young woman all but moaned.

"I know that Alexandria but your sister can't afford to give you any more. You will have to go to your mate to curb that thirst." the redhead on the couch smiled brightly at that. Angelic vampire feedings were always sexual so it was more than likely he had just gotten permission to shag his mate. "It won't go away until you feed from him."

"Dad are you really telling me to..." Draco and Harry snickered at the look on her face, after all she had just received permission to sleep with her boyfriend.

"You've put it off for a month, your magic goes out of control when he's not around and you get these crazy tendencies when you're away from him. You need to feed from him to ease everything that's happening to you. Do not worry about your own control because he is there specifically for that reason. You will not be able to control anything that goes on until you are grounded by his magic."

"B-b-b-but, Nev and Blaise never said that." she looked shocked.

"Alexandria it may have escaped your notice but you are supposed to be a four-year old little girl," it was Harry who answered. "Not to mention they were still quite angry at both Draco and I when they started your training."

"If only they told me that long ago I wouldn't be this hungry and I wouldn't have endangered my sister's children as well." she covered her mouth as soon as the words escaped her lips, crystal blue eyes widening as she stared at her brothers-in-law. Severus shook his head at the slip and George decided it was time to leave. He dragged his girlfriend out of the room and left the potions master to deal with the two young men.

"She's pregnant?" they asked in unison, staring at their father-in-law with wide eyes.

"This is a conversation you must have with your wife," he told them both. "Get her some rest and then you may speak to her about it. Whatever you do, do not put the blame on her as it is no one's fault. You would've found out earlier and with her if you hadn't accused her of something she didn't do." he reminded them. "Now off with you. I will see you at dinner."

XoxoxoxoxoX

"How did everything go?" Remus asked his husband as soon as the potions master arrived at their quarters.

"Everything went fine except Alexia exhausted herself balancing Draco and Harry's magic." he slumped onto the couch looking as tired as he felt.

"How are Caius and the baby? What about Lucius?"

"They're all fine. They will need to take it easy for the next few days because of how forceful the bonding had gone but they'll be alright. Alexia and I will check on Caius and the child later." he sighed deeply as he remembered his youngest daughter's mistake. "Unfortunately, our little princess has managed to reveal the pregnancy to the two dunderheads."

"Does Alexia know that they do?"

"No she had already fallen unconscious so she didn't know. Alexandria was insisting that she wanted to feed from her sister and I had just managed to convince her it would be too dangerous for Alexia because she can't control how much she takes. I also informed her that the only way to actually satisfy the need for blood is to feed from her mate, which might I add, Neville and Blaise had so conveniently forgotten to tell her."

"Alexandria will be so angry at them both." Sirius laughed. "She's a lot scarier than Alexia in some ways and right now I don't want to be in their shoes. Neville especially has it coming hard for him."

"You're right about that." Remus agreed. "And I think he's forgotten that for all intents and purposes both our daughters are Slytherins."

"I thought Harry was bad enough." Sirius said. "Before he defeated the "Dark Lord", everything seemed to happen to him."

"Everything's still happening to him, only now it's more directed to his wife."

"Their relationship is one ride I would not want to try."

"But you have to admit there are parts of that relationship I wouldn't mind seeing."

"Such as?" Severus rose from his seat tired of hearing about his daughters' love life. He took off his outer robe and strode towards their bedroom as he pulled his shirt off. He had walked past the door in only his pants before he was assaulted by his husbands. Smiling to himself he thought sometimes his lions forgot he was still the Slytherin head of house, he still had tricks up his own sleeve.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Harry laid his wife on their bed, watching her beautiful face as she slept. She had told him, only a year ago, that even though he could've been with Draco without her they wouldn't have been compatible without her to balance their powers. It wasn't until that afternoon that he had believed what she had said. His magic had fought with Draco's until she had touched them both and it took a lot out of her own magic to ground their strength, although he suspected her pregnancy had something to do with that as well.

"Pregnant," Draco muttered as he lay on her other side propped up on his elbow to watch her as well. "I'm going to be a father." he said in amazement. "Baby we're going to be parents."

"Dragon, are we ready for this?" he finally voiced out his worry. He had been thinking of it since they heard the news and he couldn't deny he was scared.

"I'm not," Draco agreed. "It's probably too early for us to have children but I won't leave her alone because I'm scared. Think about it Baby, if we're scared then she must be terrified especially since she found out during the time that we had been apart."

"I know that Dragon, I want to ask her why she didn't tell us in the first place but I'm starting to believe she didn't even know until that argument we had. I can't believe we almost missed out on it if she hadn't taken us back."

"We told her we'd make up for our mistake, especially the jealous ones. Goodness knows we had the same reaction to every one of her friends."

"Need I remind you it was only you who were jealous about Blaise and Neville."

"Oh no Harry, Alexia may not have noticed but you were doubting her relationship with Neville as well and personally I think the only reason why you didn't envy Blaise when she started calling him baby was because you held Isabella. That explains your reaction to Blaise yesterday when he kissed her." he smirked at his ebony haired husband who in turn blushed under his gaze.

"Shut up."

"Well you can't bring up my faults and expect me not to do the same with yours, you're the Gryffindor not me." he smiled teasingly at the green eyed boy before leaning over their wife to capture the pouting lips in his own. "Now if only Angel is awake and we could continue." he smirked as he pulled away from Harry, noting the flushed cheeks and the gasping breaths.

"Maybe we should wake her up."

"You're too horny my dear husband."

"You can't deny that you are as well, if I'm right, and I know I am, you have a not so little problem hiding in your pants as of right now." Draco simply grinned in response and laid right next to Alexia, Harry following suit.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." he smiled as he brushed a stray lock of dark hair from their wife's face. "We'll let her sleep first, she does need to rest." he laid a hand on her stomach, Harry doing the same before they followed her into slumber.

XoxoxoxoxoXLemonXoxoxoxoxoX

"Alexandria you need to feed," George had been trying for the better part of an hour to get his mate to feed from him, he had been unsuccessful as of yet.

"I can't George. I don't want to hurt you like I hurt Alexia."

"You won't hurt me. Your instincts are there to guide you and they know that I am your dominant. If anything I am more likely to hurt you than you are of hurting me."

"What if I can't control it?" she turned away from him as she voiced out her fears her mate smiling as it gave him the chance to get closer to her.

"You can," he whispered right at her ear, lips trailing kisses down to the mark he had given her more than a month ago. "You will be able to control it but you need to let me ground your magic." he nibbled gently on the mark smirking at the moan she couldn't quite stifle. "You have to mark me and we have to mate, that's the only way I can ground your magic."

"I'm scared George," she spun in his arms and buried her face in his chest. "I don't know what to do."

"We've been training for this Alexandria, but right now you need to listen to your instincts." her breaths began to come in pants and he knew she was struggling to push back her vampiric tendencies. "You can't force control over your own instincts," he kissed her forehead as he began to back them up on the bed. "That's my job." he let himself fall backwards and situated both of them in the center of the bed with his mate on top of him. "Let me help you Jeanelle."

"Okay," she took in his scent and let it wash over her. She calmed down as he let her breathe slowly, letting her instincts guide her on what to do. She listened to the strong beating of her mate's heart, canines elongating as she imagined what it would be like to taste his blood for the first time. "George..."

"Go on Love," he looked down at her dark locks, splayed behind her as she breathed in and out. "You won't hurt me." he assured her and led her head towards his neck. He shuddered as sharp teeth traced his skin. He could feel himself harden with anticipation, if Alexia's reaction to the bite had been anything to go by this would be a lot more pleasurable for him as a mate.

"Alexandria," the redhead moaned as his mate finally bit down and begun sucking on his blood. He couldn't describe what he was feeling, heat raced through his veins as she continued to feed from him and even though she was supposed to be draining his blood he could still feel his length harden under her. She moaned and ground her hips against his and he didn't doubt that she felt it as well. The teeth from his neck was gone, replaced by a silky tongue and soft lips. Deftly he rolled them over so that he was on top and captured her lips in a searing kiss. "I want you. Gods I want you." he whispered against her lips.

"George," she was too far gone. The sweet taste of him, soft and tangy and utterly his overwhelmed her senses. Too incoherent for words she pulled him down for another desperate kiss, claws releasing as she raked them down his back, just in time for his wings to have appeared. They were large and black though still feathered and George grunted in pain when they were released. She soothed them with her touch as she looked up at ice blue eyes ringed with red. "Let's complete the bond." she smiled at him, staring up at the shocked crystal orbs.

"Are you sure?" she wrapped her legs around his waist, shredded the rest of his shirt and led his own mouth to her neck in response.

"_Please,"_ he didn't ask anymore, the pain and pleasure in her words more seductive than anything he'd ever heard. He spelled their clothes off, and positioned himself properly as he kissed the mark he'd left on her the day after they met. He'd do it properly now that they were both ready. _"George..."_ slowly he sunk his length into her tight warmth, desire running through him at the thought that he was the only person to have ever touched her in this way. As he reached her barrier he bit down on her neck and thrust in hard moaning as he hardened even more when the first taste of her landed on his tongue. He didn't move for a long while, just lay there suckling gently on her neck as she breathed calmly waiting for him to finish feeding. _"Move."_ she whispered against her ear, running her clawed hands through his hair before tracing his shoulders and onto his wings. He growled deeply before pulling out and thrusting back in setting a slow torturous pace that had her begging for release before long.

"So beautiful," he had settled himself on his elbows to look down on her, hips moving at the same slow pace that had her growling at him. He nipped at her bared neck, delightful in the submission he received and decided to reward her for knowing her place. Their bond was new and it had yet to settle, they will have to work on that but for now he concentrated on marking his mate, making sure she was his and no one could dispute his claim. Hours later as he lay watching her sleep he'd never been more happy to be friends with Harry Potter. So many things just kept happening around the boy and he knew he would be in for it now, for the long run.

* * *

**Reviews please?**

**love,**

**aLy0;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry, it's later than my schedule but I've just been so busy. **

* * *

"Headmaster Malfoy can I speak with you?" Harry had approached the head table and asked to speak with him after dinner only a week after he and Draco had found out about Alexia's pregnancy.

"Certainly Mr. Potter," at the moment it didn't matter whether they were father and son-in-law, they were still professor and student as far as the student body was concerned. "Would you like to step into my office with me?"

"Thank you professor," the elder Malfoy addressed his husband.

"I need to speak to Harry in private," he whispered against his consort's ear. "I can have Draco escort you back to our rooms if you want."

"I'll tell him," Harry offered and Caius nodded thankfully at him. _"Dragon could you bring your stepfather to his quarters? I need to speak to your father about what we talked about." _

"_Okay Baby, I was going to take Alexia with me anyway."_

"He says he and Alexia will bring Professor Malfoy to your quarters."

"Very well," he rose looking every bit the Malfoy he was and they exited the Great Hall through the teacher's entrance. They walked in silence towards the headmaster's office and settled in the quite comfortable seats. "What did you want to speak to me about Mr. Potter?"

"Actually Father I was hoping to ask for your help with something personal."

"Alright Harry, what is it you need my help for?"

"Well you see when I was underaged Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to be my magical guardian and back then with my parents gone, Remus as a werewolf and Sirius sent to Azkaban no one had dared to contest him." he breathed deeply before continuing. "Ever since I have come of age I've been monitoring not only the Potter vaults but the Black vaults as well, as you know upon Sirius' apparent death he had made me his heir but I would like to return that to him as soon as possible."

"What exactly is it that you need my help with?"

"Back in Fourth Year I noticed that Dumbledore had been withdrawing money not only from my vaults but the school's as well."

"How would you know if he was stealing from the school?"

"If you remember in my second year I had taken on Tom's horcrux in the Chamber of Secrets, I used the sword of Godric Gryffindor to kill it and it made me suspicious as it was said only a true Gryffindor would be able to use it but the Sorting Hat had wanted to put me into Slytherin."

"You were supposed to be in Slytherin?"

"Yes Father but that's beside the point," he huffed at the interruption. "Anyway Hermione and I researched it and found out that I am directly descended from Godric Gryffindor through the Potter line, as a descendant of one of the founders I technically own the school. Although now that I think about it Caius and I share that power."

"Interesting..."

"Yes well since I was underaged I had to pretend that I didn't know anything. Ron, Hermione and I hid our true selves and did some things behind Dumbledore's back."

"Things such as?"

"Well we destroyed his horcruxes back in the summer of third year after I met Sirius. We have cleared his name with the Ministry but Dumbledore doesn't know that yet. We did that because he wanted to bond with Severus and Remus which they did in secret some time between the First and Second Task during the Triwizard tournament. We've done some other things, some involve Draco others Alexia but that's not the point."

"I agree, I do believe we have gotten off track."

"Right, where was I?"

"You found out that you own the school."

"Right, I went to Gringgott's to clear things up and Griphook, he's the goblin in charge of all my accounts, told me there was little they could do to stop Dumbledore from stealing from me because he did everything legally. I was forced to wait until I became of age before I could confront him but I had Griphook watch all my accounts since then. He's been pilfering money from the school into the Order and from my own account into Molly Prewett's."

"Molly Prewett, isn't she your friend Ronald's mother?"

"Yes but there are certain circumstances behind that marriage. In the middle of fifth year I found out that Dumbledore had been paying both Molly and Ginny to keep me on their side. I found a contract between them, a marriage contract between me and Ginny stating that after the war if I'd survive then I will marry her. Molly wanted the money he'd been paying them but she's been using it for something other than her family, I don't know what yet."

"Magical bonds are stronger than bethrotal papers, they can't do anything to your bonding with both Draco and Alexia."

"I know that Father but my problem is the money. Every two weeks there are still withdrawals of at least ten thousand galleons from the Potter account, two thousand from the school account but Dumbledore couldn't touch the Black one because Sirius is still alive and has been cleared. We just haven't gotten to sign the papers back to him."

"So you want to stop the transfers without alerting them?"

"Yes. Draco and I would also like to start a trust fund for our children but I don't know how to go about doing that."

"Alright, have you spoken to your spouses about this?"

"Of course Father, I wouldn't have come to you if we hadn't."

"I understand, I just had to make sure. I will need some time to think about the problems with Dumbledore and Molly Prewett but as for the trust fund we can do that as soon as possible. We can go to Gringgott's at your most convenient time and set everything up."

"I'll talk to them and ask them when they want to do it."

"Very well, is that all you wanted?"

"Yes Father."

"You may leave now," Harry rose from his seat but stopped when he was called back. "I think we need to have a family meeting. We need to know everything you have done during the years," the green eyed boy had the decency to blush. "I will speak to Severus about it."

"Okay." he mumbled though he was really unhappy with that turn of events.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Father we need to start training them," Alexia told Severus. They were in the small living room of the Snape-Black quarters. "It won't take long before Dumbledore finds out that the connection had been severed."

"I knew this would come up sooner or later." the potions master sighed deeply, looking exasperated about what she said.

"Oh please, don't act like that." she laid her head on his lap and looked up at him. "You love them anyway."

"What exactly do we need to train them on?"

"Wandless and wordless magic for one." Remus said as he handed both father and daughter a cup of tea. "Harry needs to learn control and Draco needs to learn technique."

"And then we have to practice balancing their magic without me having to touch them."

"How strong do you think Dumbledore will be?"

"He's weak right now and I don't believe he'll ever be as strong as he was before we destroyed the little pieces of his soul that he's hidden but he would still be formidable. James outmatches him when it comes to power and Scorp will balance them out when it comes to control. He's still a slippery old fool and it would take a lot to kill him off finally."

"Where are your husbands?" Sirius asked as he emerged from the bedroom.

"Talking business with Lucius. It was something about last night I think."

"Do you know what they're talking about?"

"Mostly money," she shrugged. "James will give the Black vaults back to you, he wants to stop Dumbledore from stealing more money from the Potter's and the Hogwarts vault."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes well Lucius has already asked to have a family meeting about that." she said. "We need to put together everything that had happened in the last few years to better understand what is really happening."

"When is this family meeting going to happen?"

"Some time in the near future." she grinned at the annoyed look on his dad's face.

"Cheeky brat."

"Love you too Dad." she smiled at the shocked look on his face before it split into a wide grin.

"Oh great, did you have to call him Dad?" Severus muttered under his breath.

"Love you too Father." she closed her eyes when he began to run his hands through her hair. Her thoughts wandered to what her husbands were planning, she had the nagging feeling that they already knew more than what they let on and everything will be coming onto place soon. Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him.

"Have a nice nap Love?" purple eyes fluttered open to find her dark haired husband sitting in the place of her father.

"I didn't realize I dozed off." she mumbled turning on her side with her face on his stomach.

"That's alright Love, it's all part of the pregnancy." he smiled down at her and stroked her hair.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours," he told her. "Draco, Lucius and I have been at Gringgott's the whole morning talking to the goblins about the vaults."

"Have you done what you were supposed to do?"

"Yes but we really need to talk. There are too many things going on right now and we have to talk about them."

"Yeah I know, family meeting." she snuggled closer to him and jumped when someone lifted her legs. She looked up to see her husbands leaning over for a kiss before Draco looked upon her as well.

"Hello Angel, how was your nap?"

"Restful," she smiled at her blond mate.

"That's good," he leant back on the couch looking tired as he did. "Too much work to do."

"You look tired Scorp, are you feeling well?"

"Just tired," he closed his eyes knowing both of his mates would know how exactly he felt when they look into his eyes. "It's been a long day."

"What time is it?"

"Just a little after noon."

"Are you sure you're just tired?" she didn't relent in her questions.

"I'd tell you I'm fine but obviously not."

"_Scorp you know I can find out right?" _

"_Yes but you won't. You'll wait for me to tell you. You're like Harry in that way."_

"_Maybe so but you've forgotten I have your head of house as my father." _

"_Also true but you'll still wait for me to tell you that~"_ she almost smirked but refrained from doing so. Harry took one look at her expression and shook his head. _"Fine, I'll tell you during the family meeting." _he finally opened his eyes and met her gaze. "You'll get it out of me one way or another."

"You know me so well," she gave him a knowing smile. "And to think we've only been together for three months."

"Well it's rather difficult not to get to know you." he drawled as only a Malfoy could. "When you've been so much of a fixture in my life since we met."

"Ever the romantic, aren't you Mr. Malfoy-Potter?"

"It's one of the qualities Mr. Potter-Malfoy loves about me." molten silver left her purple gaze at the stage whisper. "And I plan on making Ms. Snape love me through it as well." she giggled lightly at the banter, smiling wider when Harry grinned at Draco. "What say you Mr. Potter-Malfoy, are you up to the challenge?"

"That depends on the challenge Mr. Malfoy-Potter."

"I was trying convince Ms. Snape to become a Potter-Malfoy, or a Malfoy-Potter."

"I think she's plenty convinced already."

"Oh really, what makes you say that?"

"If you're done simpering about last names lunch is ready," the potions master snapped at the pair and Alexia broke down laughing.

"Don't worry about him, he just has a lot on his mind." Alexia couldn't stop laughing especially at the sour look on his face while Harry and Draco just smirked at the man knowing the real reason why he was snappy.

"Are we late?" Neville and Blaise entered through the portrait quickly followed by George and Alexandria who looked ruffled.

"This keeps up we'll need to move," Severus grumbled as his youngest daughter bounded to him.

"Hello Dad." she beamed at the surly man who couldn't help but smile at her. Even when she had grown unnaturally to her mate's age, she still had him wrapped around his finger. "I've missed you."

"Hello Princess," he kissed the top of her head before leading her out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Hey Georgie, how goes the mating?" Alexia asked her friend as she was pulled to her feet by the redhead.

"Well I didn't have the urge to rip Sev to pieces so I reckon we're doing well," he smiled cheekily at her, the brunette simply shaking her head in amusement as she beckoned for her husbands to follow them.

"What's this all about then?" Neville asked as he and Blaise followed everyone to the kitchen where they found Lucius already there sitting right next to a very pregnant Caius. On the Transfigurations professor's other side was Alexandria who was talking animatedly with him as Severus sat on her other side. Standing by the counter were Remus and Sirius watching the scene with hidden amusement twinkling in their eyes.

"Family meeting." everyone responded unanimously without looking up from their tasks. They ate lunch in the company of their family talking about inane topics, trying to ignore the heavy discussion that was to come.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Uncle Sev?" the group had been about to settle down when they heard the timid voice from the portrait door.

"Isabella?" the potions master rose from his seat between his husbands to open the portrait for the youngest Zabini. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Ronald and Hermione?"

"They fought and I got scared." tears welled up in the dark blue eyes and Alexandria went over to scoop her former play mate to her chest. "Xandi, is it really you?"

"Yes it's me Izzy, I finally achieved my form."

"I'm so happy for you." the others in the room looked shocked, Blaise especially as he had not known his younger sister to have the maturity that Alexandria had had even when she had been in her younger form.

"Thank you, did you hear what they were fighting about?" she asked as she settled down next to George, her father looking from her to the child she carried.

"It was about Harry, Ron said he wanted to hurt Harry and Hermione didn't want to. Ron started shouting and I got scared because he turned on me. He pointed his wand at me and then Hermione jumped in front of me and told me to run. I don't know if she's hurt. I don't want her to be hurt because of me."

"Don't worry Isabella, it was not your fault and she's not hurt."

"Harry do you know something about this?" Sirius asked the question most all of them had wanted to ask. He stroked Alexia's head sighing deeply as he did so and closed his eyes before answering.

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are both dead to me."

"What?" the exclamation came from most of the room besides Neville, Alexia and George. Draco tightened his hand on his behind Alexia's back as their wife leaned into him for the comfort.

"If you'd all just take a moment to breathe and keep quiet, he can explain what he meant properly." they all knew the soft spoken words had venom hidden somewhere underneath. They'd forgotten that Alexia could reprimand them all with just a word and with no emotion in her voice, the reminder came as quite a shock to most. They all murmured their apologies and Alexia found herself closing her eyes as she was comforted by her husbands. Harry kissed her forehead in thanks before starting his tale.

"My mistrust of Dumbledore began after my first year. Too many things just didn't make sense back then but I was used to hiding and so I did what I knew best, I pretended not to know anything. He thought he had me under his thumb but he didn't." he sighed trying to remember everything he had planned on saying but he seemed not to be able to find the words.

"Why don't you start at the beginning James, that way we can all understand what you're going through." his wife suggested and he kissed her again in thanks.

"Well then I suppose I should start with what happened at Godric's Hollow on Halloween after my first birthday." he took another deep breath and looked into the eye of everyone watching. "I don't know how or why but I remember everything. I was only a child but everything that happened that night was in my memories. I know that the curse rebounded off of Tom, that it was my mother's sacrifice that had allowed for that to happen. I can still hear my father telling my mother to run, his voice as he fought with Voldemort, the Dark Lord's last words as he died. I know my mother's voice, the way she screamed for mercy as she begged for my safety asking for her own death, her life for mine. I know that you, Severus, went to our house only to find your best friend lying dead on the floor with her babe sitting crying in his crib. Sometimes if I look far enough, I can still see the pain in your eyes when you look at mine. I know it hurts, I know you've cried for her and that seeing them in my face gives you great pain but I want nothing more than to thank you for accepting my relationship with your godson and your daughter." he stopped speaking, his voice had broken with his last words, comforted only by his mates at his side. "I heard everything Dumbledore said to Hagrid, all the riddles he said the same night he left me in a basket on the doorstep of my Aunt's family. I know what the letter said and I've been able to remember everything that happened to me since that night. It didn't matter if I was fully conscious, I only had to hear it to make sense of it."

"It's alright Baby."

"You're not there anymore James," Alexia told him, as she settled her head on his lap and motioned quietly for Draco to move on his other side. The blond complied and he sat right next to Harry, pulling the brunet as close as he could without putting the green eyed man onto his lap.

"Siri, Remy, I'm sorry for not telling you but I couldn't." he finally met his godfather's confused gaze. "The Dursley's abused me."

* * *

**SO, what do you think? A little more drama?**

**Tell me ne?**

**Love,**

**aLy0:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**And here you go... Next chapter anyone?**

* * *

"_It's alright James, you don't have to relive them." _

"_I have to tell them love, they have to understand."_

"_I know but there are other ways." _

"_Baby, why don't you let Angel and I take the memories that you want to show them, we can put it in a pensieve so you don't have to remember them again." _

"_But then I'll have to see them." _

"_You won't have to James," _Alexia assured him. _"You can just close your eyes and then we can put a silencing charm on you so you don't have to hear it." _

"_I wanted to be strong enough to tell them, especially Remus and Sirius." _

"_Having the courage to confront them about the truth is good enough for everyone around you. We are your family. We love you just as we know you, this won't change anything." _

"_Okay, take the memories. I don't know if I can handle seeing them but at least I can have them taken from my head." _

Sirius, Remus and Severus watched worriedly as the triad spoke through their link. After hearing Harry's last statement about being abused they knew it was not going to be easy for him to talk and if Severus knew his daughter then he knew what she had suggested.

"I can't tell you," Harry kept his eyes closed as he spoke to his audience. "It hurts too much but I am willing to show you."

"Pup you know this won't change anything, right?" Sirius rose from his seat to kneel at the floor in front of his godson. He touched the younger man's hands in an attempt to comfort him.

"Cub we love you no matter what."

"Father can I use your pensieve?" Alexia spoke up from sifting through his brunet husband's memories. Severus nodded but took his own memories from the basin before handing it over to his daughter.

"I can't handle this Love. Dragon can we please leave?" they could see he was trying so hard not to break down but he was having trouble keeping it together.

"Alright Baby, we'll leave," he rose and pulled his husband up. Alexia nodded to them both as she set up the pensieve so that the memories played through a screen.

"Just don't change how you treat him because of what you see," she looked at the men her husband would call his fathers. "This is all in the past but you need to see it to know why he did the things he would do."

"Alexia how much do you know of his life?"

"Enough to know that he has suffered more in one lifetime than any other would survive if they face the same things he does." she replied. She stepped out of the room just as the first memory began to play, meeting up with her husbands as she did. "Let's go to Fred. I haven't seen him at all today." their fathers looked after them worriedly before turning their attention towards the screen floating eerily in the middle of the room.

_**A two year old Harry stood watching as his cousin was showered with gifts for his own birthday. He wore a shirt that would be better called a rag and no shorts. He looked forlornly at the presents piled one on top of the other, his two year old cousin laughing in delight as he pounded his meaty fists on top of his high chair. He couldn't help but think how stupid this boy was, he couldn't even talk yet but Harry could, he just didn't show it to anyone. **_

"_**Freak!" green eyes widened in shock. That was his cousin's first word and it had been wasted on one such as that. Uncle Vernon laughed and Aunt Petunia was about to cry. **_

"_**That's my boy! Knows his worth he does." the porky old man announced and Harry refused to roll his eyes. Sometimes he even shocked himself at his own thoughts. **_

They stared in wonder as the scene continued to play out. Harry was left on one side as Christmas passed, no presents for him. He was left with poor old Mrs. Figg when the family went away for New Year. Two more years passed as they looked at the memories, nothing ever changed until Harry turned four. They watched as he accidentally spilled his water on the floor when tubby little Dudley kicked his shin as they ate and he knocked his glass off the table, it shattered into tiny pieces as the water sprayed his aunt and uncle's feet.

"_**You worthless little freak!" Uncle Vernon shouted at him. **_

"_**I'm sorry Uncle, it wasn't my fault, Dudley kicked me." **_

"_**Don't you blame ickle Duddykins for something you did," Aunt Petunia raged as she pushed off the table to grab a rag from the counter. **_

"_**You'll pay for this," Uncle Vernon promised as his aunt threw him a rag. **_

"_**Mop that up." she ordered in her shrill voice, looking so much like a scorned woman it wasn't funny. Harry fought the urge to cry as he dropped onto his knees and crawled under the table. He began cleaning up the mess, careful of the glass shards as he put them aside. He concentrated on his task, drowning out his aunt and uncle's lecturing tones and bit back a cry as he was kicked to the side when Uncle Vernon stretched his fat legs. **_

"_**You are nothing. You should be happy we took you in. Your parents were freaks just like you." tears welled up in his eyes, he didn't remember much of his parents but he knew they were good people, they weren't freaks. He couldn't ignore the pain in his hand when his uncle deliberately stepped on it, bits of glass cutting onto his soft flesh, his soft bones cracking under the pressure. **_

"Merlin, he's only four!"

"I can't believe Dumbledore left him there."

"I can, if the old coot wanted him controlled."

_**A six year old Harry cried out in pain as he was hit with his uncle's belt for what felt like the hundredth time. Welts had begun to form in his small back, his hands and feet tied to both ends of a small bed as he was lashed for burning breakfast. The man didn't even care about the burns on his hand all he wanted was repayment for the bacon he had destroyed. **_

"_**You should know better you freak! You have to pay for everything we have done for you and this is what you do?" another lash, his back was bleeding, zigzags across his skin but he refused to make another sound. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Get up and clean your mess!" the man grunted before he left the room. He didn't even untie Harry. **_

"This is bad."

"How did we not know?"

_**Harry had turned seven today, he knew it was his birthday because he found his birth certificate in an old tin can in the attic. He knew his mother's name was Lily Evans-Potter and his father was called James Potter. He now knew he was called Harry James Potter, not freak or worthless or boy. He had his own name. He knew he had godfathers but he didn't know where they were. Severus Snape and Sirius Black, how odd their names were. Were they special like him? He wouldn't call himself a freak, it was enough coming from his uncle. He could do things he knew no one else could and he liked it.**_

_**("Hello little one,") he stared at the green snake that had come to him.**_

_**("Hello, what's your name?") he replied wondering why the snake looked to him in shock. **_

_**("You can understand me?")**_

_**("Yes, shouldn't I?")**_

_**("It's been years since there was a Speaker.")**_

_**("Oh, why is that?")**_

_**("Witches and wizards who can speak our tongue have been called evil.")**_

_**("Witches and wizards? What are you talking about? There are no such things as witches and wizards.")**_

_**("What's your name little one?")**_

_**("Harry Potter.")**_

_**("The boy who lived.")**_

_**("I'm sorry but I don't know who you're talking about.")**_

They watched as he was educated by a small grass snake that hid in the garden. They were happy that he had found a friend, he had named his snake Onyx despite its green color because of the serpent's eyes. He learned about the Wizarding world from his little friend and they spent hours talking at night once Harry had figured out how to smuggle it inside his cupboard. It became his comfort when he was once again beaten for things he didn't do, his companion when he was hidden from view by people he was forced to call his family and his confidante when things became too much. They marveled at the boy's strength knowing if they had been in his shoes they wouldn't have lasted as long as they did.

"His first friend was a snake."

"I wonder what happened to it?"

"His uncle killed it." George answered sullenly then looked up to the curious and slightly accusing stares around him. "It wasn't my secret to tell. Fred and I did a prank on Harry but his magic turned on us and showed us his memories."

"He doesn't know that you know?"

"We told him. We thought he would be angry with us but he wasn't. He just said it saved him the trouble of telling us himself because he thought we were his brothers."

_**Harry had turned eight two weeks ago and now he was outside pruning the hydrangea bush his Aunt had gotten. He wiped the sweat off his forehead then lifted the shears he was holding, they were heavier than he was. **_

"_**Hello James." he looked up in shock, there was a voice. Who was James? Wait, his name was Harry James but he was sure no one else knew that. **_

"_**Who are you?" he asked aloud. **_

"_**Boy who are you talking to?" his uncle thundered from the living room. **_

"_**No one Uncle Vernon." that was it, it was only his imagination. **_

"_**Don't speak aloud. Just think what you want to tell me." **_

"_**Who are you? How do you know me? How are you talking to me?"**_

"_**My name's Alexia. I'd like to be your friend." **_

"_**I can't have friends. My uncle will kill you when he finds out." **_

"_**Like he did with your snake?" **_

"_**How do you know that?" **_

"_**I've been trying to talk to you for ages." **_

"_**How?" **_

"_**I don't know. I just woke up one day and I could feel your presence." **_

"_**How come I couldn't feel yours?" **_

"_**I suspect it's because you were thinking about something else." **_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**So can I be your friend?" **_

"_**I don't want you to get into trouble." **_

"_**I won't. My father knows I'm talking to you." **_

"_**But if my uncle finds out..." **_

"_**How can he? You don't even know what I look like. Besides he doesn't know where I am. He won't be able to punish me because of that." **_

"_**Okay, I'd like you to be my friend." he didn't care that the voice could be bringing him trouble, his snake was dead and he had no other friends. He needed someone to talk to and the pretty voice in his mind had offered, what harm could it do?**_

They watched the blooming friendship between the pair, smiling softly when Harry was taught more of the things he needed to know by his mate through their talks. It wasn't long before they were able to send pictures through their link and they could only smile when Harry would burst out laughing due to the images sent by Alexia to cheer him up. He had little accidental magic, choosing only those he could get away with when he was taught to control his powers by Onyx and then later on by Alexia. They wondered how a mere garden snake could know about so many things in the Wizarding world but no one could ask as the serpent had already been killed.

"_**Freak!" he tried in vain to block his cousin's meaty fist but his strike was true. The wind was knocked out of his chest, his head cracked against the wall his vision exploding in painful white spots. Another hit and he was spitting blood, another to his chest and he was sure that his ribs were bruised. He was so small for a nine year old boy and he could do nothing to protect himself. **_

"_**James, call on your magic." **_

"_**I can't, I'll be arrested." **_

"_**No, you're not even of age to go to a Wizarding school yet. It will be counted as accidental magic. You need to heal your ribs or they might puncture something."**_

"That's why Alexia insisted on learning healing, she knew Harry would need her help." Severus muttered clearly for everyone to hear.

"_**Just cast a shield around you." **_

"_**I can't remember the incantation." he grunted as another blow landed on his stomach. He spat out blood. **_

"_**It's protego." Alexia said in his mind just as he thought of the words himself. The double casting and the amount of power he pushed through made the next hit rebound to his cousin and Dudley's fist seemed to have bounced off a rubber wall and hit him in the face. **_

"They could transfer their magic through one another a year after they met!" Remus stared in shock as the rest of their audience laughed at what happened.

"_**Alexia was that supposed to happen?" **_

"_**I think so." but even she sounded doubtful. "How are you feeling?" **_

"_**It hurts still." **_

"_**Get into your cupboard so I can heal you." he spared another look at his cousin who was crumbled on the floor before stepping out of the hallway and into his prison. "Lie back on the bed and feel where you're hurt." **_

"How is Alexia healing him?"

"She's not actually healing him, she's just directing his magic through their link." Severus stared in fascination at what the couple was doing. "She's also sending some of her own magic through their bond to help him heal."

"Do you realize how strong Harry is?"

"Of course I do." he snapped at his husband. "And if Alexia manages to keep up with both him and Draco then I know for sure Dumbledore is in for a nice surprise."

"Alexia said we needed to help teach Harry how to control his magic," Sirius said in wonder. "But if his magic is already that controlled, we don't need to do that."

"Actually I was the one to say that we needed to teach Harry control, I also said Draco needed to learn technique. Alexia said they needed to learn how to balance their magic without her touching them." Remus replied.

"I think they already know how to do that, or at least Harry and Alexia do."

"Draco didn't accept their bond until he actually met her," Lucius finally spoke up. "But he did begin to speak to her in their sixth year."

"I think we've seen enough to figure out what Harry was trying to say. We only need to know what happened during his first few years here at Hogwarts." Severus announced as he looked at the other occupants of the room. Alexandria was rocking a sleeping Isabella in her arms, Caius too had fallen asleep. Neville was looking positively murderous while Blaise tried to calm him and Severus couldn't blame him. Even he wanted revenge for his godson and son-in-law. The memories continued to play but no one paid attention anymore until someone exclaimed loudly.

"Oh Merlin!"

"_**Uncle Vernon what are you doing in here?" the whale of a man had squeezed into the cupboard, young Harry staring in shock at his uncle. He vaguely wondered how the man fit in but he knew this wasn't a pleasant visit. **_

"_**You've taken food from our table and we've fed you like a son. It's time to pay your dues boy." he pulled the small boy from his bed and began to rip off his too big clothes. The green eyed boy thrashed in his hold but the man was stronger. Naked and trembling, small as he was he was thrown onto his bed with his uncle towering over him. "You will do as I say or else. You will stay quiet. You will not do anything I tell you not to."**_

"_**James!" he was scared, he knew what his uncle wanted him to do. He could do nothing as the man began to free himself from his pants. "James!" he could hear Alexia's frantic voice calling to him but he was being pulled onto his feet and pushed onto his knees in front of his uncle. He smelled and it was sweaty and Harry wanted to vomit but he held it in as his head was pushed onto his uncle's crotch. "James!" he heard one last shout before his body was flooded with magic not his own and his uncle was thrown through the wall of his cupboard and into the kitchen smashing painfully against the sink and slumping over unconscious. Harry stared in shock at the man, his jade eyes glowing bright emerald at the power he exuded. He looked down at himself wondering how he was fully clothed. "James are you alright?" the voice was familiar but it wasn't in his head anymore. He shielded his eyes from the bright light and all he could see were silver wings. **_

"_**Alexia?" **_

"_**Sleep." and the boy slumped over.**_

"I knew it." Blaise commented.

"How did you know?"

"He had the same look in his eyes that I did after I came here with Isabella." nobody spoke for a long while as they digested the scenes that were shown to them. They now understood why Harry had said it hurt and why he refused to even be in the same room. He didn't want their pity for something that happened years ago. He didn't want to see their treatment of him change due to his past. No they wouldn't do that, Severus thought. They won't change how they treat him but they will avenge him because he would never do so himself. No matter how strong he may have gotten he would never willingly hurt someone else, especially family, despite the hardships he had gone through with them.

"We're off to bring some justice to that man." Severus rose angrily from his seat, seething and frustrated. He didn't know how his daughter had helped her mate and right now it wasn't important. All he wanted to know at this moment was how many times had Dursley tried to do that to a child, to Lily's son.

"I came back just in time then." Draco drawled as he stepped through the portrait. "Harry and Alexia are in Fred's rooms. Alexia and I had a bit of trouble trying to calm him down so she exhausted herself as well. She sent me here as a sort of emissary." he offered them all a Slytherin smirk, his head of house returning it with one of his own. "Now who's going?" Severus, Remus, Sirius, George, Neville and Alexandria all volunteered to go with him. He smiled another terrifying smile before handing showing them a key. "It's a portkey that would bring us all over there. But if you had something else in mind, why not?"

XoxoxoxoxoX

Darkness descended upon Privet Drive. Strong winds picked up surrounding a house labeled Number Four, a shimmering force field appeared around the house protecting the rest of the neighbourhood from the gales. The car was lifted in the air as multiple sounds similar to gunshots but definitely louder echoed across the streets. Cloaked figures approached from all sides, all bearing sneers and smirks as they did. When Vernon Dursley opened the door to investigate he found himself at the wrong end of a wand carried by none other than Sirius Black.

"Hello Dursley, I believe you know me." the dark haired man sneered at the stuttering whale. "I'm your nephew's godfather, the one from Azkaban, my name is Sirius Black." by the end of their visit, nothing happy would be left for this family. Oh yes, there will be hell to pay.

* * *

**So, so, what did you think? Any ideas? suggestions and comments will be welcome. **

**Read and review please. **

**aLy0:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next installment...**

* * *

"Fred when are you going to tell your brothers that you're here?"

"When the time is right my dearest 'Nine."

"You have no reason to stay now that you're well, you do realize that don't you?"

"Yes but then again my heart is at Hogwarts so I have no desire to leave." cornflower eyes never left the giggling blonde at the foot of his bed, purple orbs rolling in response to the flirting.

"I love you too Fred," Luna smiled brilliantly at the redhead earning her a grin in response.

"Stop with the awful flirting!" Alexia announced as she stared from one to the other, sitting on Fred's left side after checking the usage of his legs.

"Oh please, if either one of your husbands were around you'd be doing much the same." Fred retorted.

"Yes well, while that may be true James is indisposed at the moment and Scorp is otherwise occupied so at least try to keep it in while I'm here," she said.

"Don't worry Lexi, I can't stay long anyway. I still have lots of homework to finish."

"Lunaaaa!" the Weasley whined but he didn't get anywhere as his girlfriend only smiled at him. She rose from the foot of the bed and approached him slowly, hips swaying ever so slightly as she walked. Fred felt his mouth go dry at the sexy smile playing on her lips. Alexia rolled her eyes once again before pointedly turning her attention away from them to watch her still peacefully sleeping husband.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Frederick." even Alexia shivered at the tone of Luna's voice as she sat heavily on Fred's other side and leaned ever so slightly forward so that their lips were touching. "I promise I won't stay away for too long." cornflower met ice blue, their gazes never waning as Fred put just enough pressure on her lips so that it could be called a kiss.

"I'll hold you to that." he smirked as she pulled back then lay properly on his bed as she rose.

"Will you walk me to the door Lexi?"

"Of course Luna." she too rose and they entwined their arms as they walked out of the chambers together. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked without preamble as soon as the portrait was properly closed.

"Is he ready?"

"Oh," Alexia chuckled at the question. She had half a mind to let her friend stew a bit more but she decided to take pity on the poor girl. "Yes you can claim him now."

"Tonight?" the usually starry eyed girl looked hopefully at her.

"As soon as you want." she nodded her head. "Though I do want to know if he knows what you are."

"Yes, I told him why I was looking for him in the first place. I'd seen you take him from the infirmary after the battle and I had no choice but to leave afterwards but I looked for him as soon as the Welcoming Feast had finished."

"Explains why you both were exuding enough pheromones to flood the Great Hall." she smiled cheekily at her only female friend. "James and I will be out of here by dinner." she assured the blonde.

"Thank you."

"Now off you go before you jump him." she grinned at the Ravenclaw before going back inside the room. As the portrait door closed she couldn't quite fathom how a female dominant Veela had come to be and to think that the older of the twins was the submissive partner. She snorted at that thought, she just couldn't reconcile the image of a submissive to that of Frederick Weasley.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"Come now surely this is not all that you can dish out Tuney." dark menacing eyes sneered at the thin woman trembling in front of him. Oh how he hated Lily's sister, not only for making fun of both him and Lily all those years ago but also for neglecting Harry while he was under their care. "I know you can do better than that." he snarled at the woman who was desperately trying to hide her only son from them, a feat in itself as he was four times as big as she was.

"Severus I tire of this nonsense." Draco drawled in a perfect imitation of his father whose presence was absent at the time. "Can I have my turn?"

"I think we'll have fun, you and I. Don't you think so Duddykins?" both men turned to look at Alexandria who had turned her charms onto the chubby teen. They could only smirk as Harry's cousin walked away from his parents' protection towards the only girl to come with them, her clawed finger beckoning him to her.

"Leave poor Dudley alone! He hasn't done anything to deserve this!" Petunia cried out as her only son was wrapped up in a hug from both Neville and George. She didn't know any of these people.

"How dare you! Get out of my house!" it seemed as if dear old Uncle Vernon had finally pulled himself together to shout at them. He turned a ghastly shade of purple as he screamed his lungs out, Remus and Sirius smirking widely as he began to fight.

"Now that's more like it Dursley." Sirius said almost jovially. If only his eyes were not menacing, people could actually believe he was being civil. "I don't want to see a cowardly whale of a man. Rather I prefer the one who likes to rape little boys."

"What are they talking about?" Petunia screeched her protest leading Snape to glare at her, he was promptly ignored. "What is he talking about Vernon? Did you touch Harry? Did you rape him?"

"Yes Vernon," Remus smiled toothily, eyes turning a burnt gold despite the lack of a full moon. He was already having trouble restraining Moony because this man hurt his cub. "Tell us, did you rape young Harry?"

"I never touched that boy!" he tried to rise from his seat on the single armchair but was pushed back by no less than four wands.

"Oh so you never succeeded huh? You couldn't even take one little thing from one little boy." Sirius baited. They needed the man to say the words. "And after all the things that you did for him, he couldn't even give you the one thing you wanted most." his voice turned almost sympathetic, Remus and Severus exchanging glances behind them.

"You're beautiful..." they heard the dazed exclamation and their attention was momentarily taken to the three vampiric angels currently surrounding Dudley.

"I know Big D," George whispered against his ear, one hand on the tubby teen's hair as he pulled his head back to expose his neck. "Aren't I lucky that she's mine?" they watched in morbid fascination as Alexandria's claws traced the skin of his neck, a long thin red line appearing in its wake.

"Do you like that?" Neville's hypnotic voice came from the other side and Dudley could only nod dumbly in reply. There was a shimmer of magic as a spell was cast silently and Dudley doubled over clutching his stomach. "How does it feel Big D?" he taunted the downed teen as both he and George let him go.

"Do you like the pain?" he flew towards the wall without anyone touching him.

"Dudley!"

"How would you like to feel years worth of the pain you dealt towards your cousin?" Alexandria asked, danger dripping onto her voice as she approached the boy who was holding his neck in an attempt to stop himself from choking.

"This is about that boy?" Vernon raged. "I should've known he would do something like this. After everything we did for him. We clothed him, we fed him and we even let him go to that ruddy school with you lot!" Draco looked murderous at this point, barely restrained by the carefully placed Malfoy mask. "And he couldn't even take my cock up his arse like the bitch that he is!" his sneer broke into a thousand pieces, magic crackling around him as a mirage of a snout appeared onto his face.

"You, you, you..." Petunia stuttered as she tried to press herself against the wall somehow hoping that she would sink through. Sirius and Remus grinned at each other in triumph while Severus merely smirked at his husbands. They stepped back from the man as Draco stepped forward. The three older men stayed behind the fuming blond, watching the scene with morbid amusement.

"You dare hurt my Harry." the three glanced at each other. It seemed as if Draco had already learned the finer points of terrifying people from his wife. "You tried to destroy his innocence." his voice was deep, guttural and almost seductive only belied by the hardened mercurial gaze he trailed onto the man who had finally seemed to shut up. "You tried to beat the unnaturalness out of him." another step and he was standing right over the man. He let his magic explode, his perfectly tailored robes ripping as his humongous wings unfurled angrily. Slits appeared in his eyes, his snout no longer a mirage but a solid form. He snarled at the cowering pig as claws extracted from his nails. He leaned down, both hands on either side of the arms of the chair effectively trapping Dursley. "You touched what was mine!" he snarled angrily.

"Vernon!" the loud screech took his attention from the blubbering excuse of a man that was his target onto said man's horse faced bint for a wife.

"And you, you let him do all those things to your nephew." his voice was steady as he let go of his hostage to another one. "Your hatred of anything magical led you to hurt a child."

"He was no child! He was a freak! Just like Lily was." Severus snarled and tried to get to her. He wouldn't let anyone slander his best friend. He struggled to break free of his husbands' grasp but they wouldn't let go. "Mum was so proud of having a witch in the family but she wasn't special. She was nothing but a worthless freak." Draco grabbed the woman with one hand and tossed him carelessly towards the men he could safely call his fathers.

"She's yours to deal with, Dursley is mine." his smirk was matched by the professors as they dragged the woman from the living room and into the small kitchen area. "You hurt my husband and tried to rape him." he glared at the man. "Death is too good for you. From this day on you will feel exactly as he felt every time you hit him, and let your son use him as a punching bag. You will feel your own skin crawl for all the times you tried to take his innocence and you will never again feel the pleasures of the flesh. You will only have the disgust for someone you lust for until the day you die." there was no wand brandished, no other words uttered beyond the promise of the punishment.

XoxoxoxoxoX

Electricity danced through his skin. Barely there touches that had goosebumps rising on his arms. His eyes felt heavy but his mind felt as if he was floating somewhere between unconsciousness and wakefulness. There was a sound, he knew the voice and what it meant but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure that raced through his veins.

"Wake up Baby," there was a warm breath against his ear, the voice deep and husky as they spoke. He moaned at the sound, a rush of arousal pooling in his loins. Soft kisses were pressed on his neck, teeth nipping gently as they passed. Another moan escaped his lips as a wet warmth enveloped his rigid member, bright emerald eyes fluttering open to stare down at his crotch. "Good to see you're awake." Draco whispered once more against his ear, gentle fingers grasping at his chin to turn his head sideways. He pushed his body against the hard one behind him as they kissed, keening loudly when his prostate was pressed as he was sucked further into their wife's mouth.

"_Lexiiiiii," _he moaned.

"You are so hot Baby," Draco whispered against his chin as his fingers danced their way through his chest to tweak the pebbled nipples.

"_He's ready Scorp," _purple met molten silver and Draco smirked as Alexia pulled her fingers out of Harry's tight warmth.

"I'm going to make love to you Baby," Harry shivered at the tone as his right leg was raised by his husband. "I will take you and make you mine." the blond settled himself in between the parted cheeks, the head of his cock pressed right against the other man's entrance.

("Dragon...") he pushed back against the hard shaft until the head slipped inside. ("Please Dragon,") he released a series of hisses that had both of his partners moaning. The blond pushed into the welcoming heat slowly, rocking his hips gently until he was fully seated. ("Gods Dragon please move.") Harry keened when a pebbled tip was sucked into a wet warmth, nips and bites littering his heaving chest. ("Alexia...")

"What do you want Harry?" Draco stopped moving, the brunet hissing in frustration at the lack of friction between them. "You. Have. To. Tell. Me." kisses punctuated every word, Alexia settling her lips right against Harry's but not putting nearly enough pressure upon them.

("Please, please, please, please...") the words fell in a broken chant as Harry begged both his husband and wife to give him what he needed. ("Please, I need you, Dragon, Love. Please.") their Slytherin husband finally took pity on the brunet and pulled out slowly before pushing back in at the same gentle pace. Alexia slid down his front leaving a trail of burning kisses on his torso. She traced the lines of his abs with gentle fingers and a teasing tongue, her lips ghosting over the heated flesh as her blond husband moved into and out of her Gryffindor husband. ("Lexi,") she looked up into the blown green eyes and smiled at the hopeful look on Harry's face.

"Yes James?"

"_Please..."_

"_Please what?" _she smirked at the disappointment in her husband's eyes, which promptly rolled to the back of his head when Draco hit his prostate with a particularly long and hard stroke.

"Dracooooooooo..."

"Yes Baby?" Draco shared a look with Alexia.

"Harder." the blond smirked but refused to do as told, keeping a tight hold on what was left of his control, getting harder with every push, every rub against his husband's tight heat. ("Please...")

"So beautiful," Draco hissed as he struggled to maintain his pace. Alexia noticing the subtle tightening of her Slytherin husband's jaw, the hardened grip on the already bruised hips of the brunet.

"It's okay Scorp, let go." she said in a mesmerizing tone that had Draco's control slipping from him. She sat back on her haunches, slightly away from both her husbands and watched as Draco abruptly pulled out of Harry only to push the brunet back down on the bed and climbing over him, covering the tanned body with his own pale one.

"Dragon!" Harry keened loudly when Draco slipped back inside of him with a hard thrust, his back arching, hands holding onto the broad shoulders of the man moving atop him supported by his elbows.

"So tight..." the blond grunted as he thrusted in and out, harder, deeper with every push, hitting his husband's sweet spot dead on. "Feels so good Baby..." he moaned, his partner chanting his name in a broken disgruntled version, coherence gone with the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling at the moment.

"Draco... I… please... I'm..." Harry moaned.

"Cum for me Baby." the command was growled out and with another hard thrust Harry came, splurting between their stomachs, warm wetness flooding his insides as Draco too lost control. The blond shuddered as he came calling out his lover's name and collapsing atop the dark haired man below him.

"That was so hot." Alexia commented as she approached the gasping pair, tilting Harry's head back to kiss him thoroughly until he pulled away and looked up at Draco in question.

"Dragon?"

"What can I say?" the Slytherin smirked at him. "Besides, I think you're in quite the same predicament." his hand slithered in between them, smirk growing wider when his husband groaned at the firm touch to his hardening shaft.

"I say we do it." a dark eyebrow rose and the Golden Boy moaned at the loss as his husband pulled out of him.

"You're insatiable."

"So are you." the retort was given even as they turned their attention to their wife who was looking back and forth from one to the other in confusion.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as she lay on the bed, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Don't worry, it's nothing you won't like." Harry smirked.

"In fact you'll actually love it." they slowly approached her, one from either side. Instead of feeling cornered, she actually felt excited. No doubt it was her hormones talking but at the moment she didn't care, simply let herself submit to both her husband's ministrations knowing that at least from now on, no one would come between them. They would always be together, no one would be in their way, not even a delusional old wizard.

XoxoxoxoX

"Draco what did you do to the Dursley's?"

"Nothing they didn't deserve Harry."

"You won't tell me?"

"I don't want you to think of them anymore. What they've done to you is enough for a lifetime. Just know that they can't get to you now."

"I love you, do you know that?" the brunet crawled into his husband's lap, facing him as he did. Draco smirked at his lover as he leaned back into the couch to give more room for him.

"I know, I love you too." he leaned in for a kiss but the unmistakable sound of thundering feet reached their ears and both young men bolted from the sofa and into the bedroom to look for their wife.

"Alexia?" they called out in unison as they stepped inside, both men wondering where she could've gone after looking at the empty bed. They heard someone retch and turned to look at each other. A sickeningly wet splash had them running into the bathroom only to find their wife bent over the toilet as she heaved.

"It's alright Angel," large hands rubbed soothingly at her back.

"Let it out Love," another pair pulled the hair from her face. Both young men were on either side of her, trying to comfort her as she let out her dinner. After a few minutes, the nausea finally subsided.

"Are you okay Angel?" Draco asked worriedly, swiping away at her forehead with a damp towel. She leaned into the cool cloth gratefully, closing her eyes as she tried to fight off the dizziness now threatening to overwhelm her.

"Come on Love," she was already being carried by their Gryffindor husband as the blond flushed the toilet. "You can have a nap and I'll ask your father if he has something for the morning sickness." she smiled up at him, looking at her dark haired husband through bleary purple eyes. He kissed her forehead in response before settling her on their bed and covering her with the duvet. She snuggled happily into the warmth making both her husbands smile.

"We're going to be parents Dragon," wondrous jade eyes turned up to look straight into bright grey ones.

"I know Baby. I'm so happy we finally have Angel with us." the blond approached both his spouses and settled down on the bed, placing an arm around his husband's waist as they watched their wife sleep.

"No one will take her from us."

"No," the Slytherin Prince agreed. "No one."

"Not even Dumbledore."

"Not even the old coot." he captured his mate's lips in a soft kiss that sealed their promise, unknown to them both their wife had heard everything and she smiled softly in her half-asleep state before finally embracing the darkness.

* * *

**Help! I need ideas or I'll get stuck... **

**aLy0:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Next chapter everyone! **

* * *

"It won't be too long before Dumbledore makes his move."

"Well I never really knew Percy would make such a good reporter," Remus shrugged as three sets of eyes landed on the Daily Prophet on the middle of their dining table. On the front page was a picture of the former headmaster in his earlier days with Grindlewald, the dark wizard he had vanquished.

**Dumbledore: Secrets Revealed by Percy Weasley**

**It seems as if the world's favorite headmaster is not as 'Light' as everyone used to believe. Evidence have come up that Albus Dumbledore - formerly a Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and later on became its headmaster after Professor Dippet, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix and defeater of the first Dark Lord to ever rise Grindlewald – has actually had a history with the man whom he had defeated. According to sources who shall remain nameless for their own protection, young Albus and Gellert were close to each other as they grew up. Some had even speculated them to be lovers but no one has been able to confirm that. It would seem as if the man whom our Saviour had trusted with his life had had his own dark intentions for wanting Harry Potter to win the War. When he had been with Grindlewald, they had both believed in changing the Wizarding World for the 'greater good' – a motto that Dumbledore himself has been proven to say one too many times in front of many people. Should we really have trusted the man if he had been in league with the dark wizard whom he had defeated years before Harry Potter had come to be? More details continued on page 6. **

"Well, he only gave enough information in the front page for the public to become interested in the rest of the article so I say it was a really good way to start off." Sirius shrugged as he passed a piece of toast to Severus. The triad sat in silence for some time, all of them contemplating the effects of the article on the Wizarding World's view of the old coot.

"Are Harry, Draco and Alexia still training?" Remus broke the somewhat tense silence with his question.

"They're practicing."

"What's the difference?"

"They've finished honing their connection and their bond a week after they started to practice so there's really no need for what they're doing right now."

"Maybe they just want to spend time together. After all Alexia is almost five months pregnant."

"Hmmm."

"Severus!" the panicked voice startled all three men out of their seats and they all rushed to the living room to find a disheveled Lucius carrying a panting and sweating Caius in his arms.

"Get him into the spare bedroom," the potions master barked out his order. "I'll get Alexia."

"No need Sev," she stepped through the portrait, curly dark hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, already in her mediwitch robes that were loose enough on her rounded stomach. "I'm here."

"How~?"

"I put a charm on him to alert me when he's in labor. It went off two hours ago."

"How come you're only coming now?"

"Because it wasn't time yet, and now it is." she walked past Sirius, who had been the one to ask the questions, and into the bedroom where Lucius had brought his husband into.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine Luc." she assured him. "Now do you want to stay or~?"

"I'll stay." she nodded as Harry entered the room carrying a basin of warm water.

"Hey James, you know what to do right?"

"I know Love, we've been over this a thousand times." he flashed her a mock-exasperated smile.

"Alright, if you're sure."

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"We just heard the news," Alexandria stumbled as she stepped throught the portrait, smiling at her lover as she was saved from face-planting by the redhead.

"Alexia and Harry are both in there."

"They'll be fine then."

"I hope we're not too late." Luna was the next to step in, followed by her mate Fred who was carrying Isabella.

"You're just on time." Remus emerged from the small kitchen carrying a tray laden with teacups and various biscuits. "Eat up, it might still be a while."

"Hurry up Nev!"

"I'm already hurrying Blaise."

"Not fast enough."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Please," the Italian rolled his eyes in response. "It really wasn't."

"You two stop flirting by the door where everybody can see you and get inside." Severus snarled, glaring as the two young men entered the parlour with sheepish smiles.

"Has anybody seen Draco?" Severus asked once he did a head count of all the occupants of his room.

"No," one after the other, everyone replied with negative answers making the potions master frown in confusion.

"You could ask Alexia," Sirius suggested. "After all she and Harry were the last people to be with him."

"I'm sure he's safe otherwise neither Harry nor Alexia would have left them." Remus tried to placate his worrying husband while idly wondering about the odd behavior the potions master was displaying.

"Something's wrong..." before he even managed to finish the portrait swung open once more and in came Draco looking a little worse for wear hauling both Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, both of whom looked as if they had been tortured. All was wary as Draco dragged them through the door as it closed, everyone of age brandishing their wands and pointing them at the two who had hurt Harry by their betrayals.

"Wait, they're not Granger and the Weasel!" Draco raised a hand as he stepped in front of the two.

"They look like the traitors to me," Fred growled at the blond.

"They're disguised." the group stared in shocked silence as Neville was the first one to lower his wand.

"Charlie?" the vampiric Gryffindor called out to the one who looked like Granger. The man hidden as a young woman smiled at him with a little difficulty. "I thought you were supposed to be in hiding with Theodore?"

"Never mind that now, where are Alexia and Harry, they need medical help."

"They're still in the room taking care of Caius' birthing." Sirius answered.

"Shit, shit, shit," they looked on in worry as Draco panicked. He waved his wand and cleared the center of the room, separating the couches to make some space for the bed he transfigured carrying the occupants with them as they moved. "Bill is bleeding internally from some spell I don't know and Charlie is bruised, Neville, George help me get them onto the bed." the fathers stared on in confusion as the blond took charge, even Neville and George who had still been angry with him only a few days prior followed his commands without question.

"Severus can you figure out what was thrown at Bill?" only then did the older men finally set to work, Remus and Severus – both of whom had experience with dark and light spells – went straight to the one disguised as Ronald.

"It was a cutting curse," the raspy voice of the curse breaker spoke up. He was struggling to breathe through the pain. "My magic healed the cut but my internal organs got hit as well."

"Internal bleeding," Severus muttered. "Your organs are bruised as well. I may be an adequate medic but you need a more professional help than I can give you."

"Who put the glamours on you?" Remus asked as his wand waved over the man.

"Harry."

"These are strong, I can't break them."

"Main reason why Baby was the one to do it." Draco pushed his way past both his fathers-in-law and stood before "Ronald Weasley" and took down the glamours without so much as breaking a sweat.

"How did you do that?" Remus asked in bewilderment but before he could answer there was a loud snarl. All three men looked up to see Blaise struggling to keep his hold on his younger sister, Fred was being tended to by his mate, long scratches on his face bleeding.

"Isabella," the harsh undertone had the small girl pausing for a moment, but only for a moment. She stared at the potions master in surprise, confusion washing over her thinking why she was listening to this man but it was overcome by anger as she realized he somehow had the power to control her. No, it cannot be. Only one man can control her and they were keeping her from him.

"Damn it, Blaise hold on to her!" Draco all but screamed at the dark skinned Slytherin when she almost got out of his grip and tried to launch herself at the blond.

"I'm trying Draco," and it was obvious that he was barely successful at his task. Another snarl escaped the young girl's lips before a burst of magic flung Blaise away from her and into his mate's arms. She jumped the rest of the way towards the two-person bed, shoving Malfoy out of her way as she pounced on the fallen redhead.

"Bella," the cursebreaker said in a voice so soft it startled the other men in the room.

"Bill," she snuggled into his chest from where she sat straddling the man's legs, arms on his shoulders as she did so. "You're hurt." before their eyes she seemed to change her clothes changing with her, abandoning the form of the small girl, her body began to elongate, limbs and appendages sprouting from her petite form. A dark bushy tail appeared at the base of her spine, two velvety black ears tipped with red sat atop her head twitching at every new sound.

"I'm fine cub," the words were said so affectionately directly at her furry ears no one missed the shiver that run through her at the deep voice. "I'll be even better if you let them do what they were supposed to do."

"No. Lexi is the only one."

"Draco can help."

"He doesn't know what to do."

"Severus is a decent medic."

"He said himself he doesn't have enough skills to help you."

"Remus can figure out the spells."

"You already know all of them, it's your job to find out in the first place." the redheaded man sighed.

"Give it up Bill, you know she won't leave you alone." he turned to look at his brother who had already been turned back to his own self. He had only attained bruises during the attack and so Draco had not had much difficulty in healing him. The dragon trainer smiled at his brother. "She will have an answer to everything you say."

"I need a drink." Sirius announced, apparently woken up from his gaping after the longest moment of staring at them with his mouth agape. "Anyone want some?" he offered. There were murmurs of approval and he went to the liquor cabinet and took out a large bottle of firewhisky, conjuring glasses to float around him he poured all the drinks and sent them hovering towards everyone else in the room. He dropped down onto the sofa, pulling both his husbands with him before addressing the elder Weasley children. "So care to explain how this happened?"

"Oh for goodness sake!" the loud exclamation had them all turning towards the bedroom door where Alexia and Harry had just emerged. Both looked nothing different from when they had first entered the room, only then did anyone notice that it had barely been an hour since the birthing had begun.

"Alexia!"

"Scorp, we were barely gone for an hour and you already got yourself into trouble?" she waddled her way over to her blond husband who was standing by the bed watching her every move, Harry walking quickly behind her ready to catch her if she stumbled. "What happened this time?"

"Some of the old coot's soldiers apparently found out that Charlie and Bill have been impersonating Granger and Weasel since the beginning of the year, that's what they think anyway."

"He's making his move already, trying to take down the people from the inside." Harry said as their wife waddled her way over to Bill who still had Isabella clutching him. Jade and silver met both agreeing in one thing, their wife looked to be bigger than she should be for someone who is only around five months pregnant.

"What happened to you?" she asked the redhead completely ignoring the purring humanoid atop the man.

"Cutting curse," Bill replied with a wince as Isabella shifted and accidentally nudged the bruised area on his abdomen.

"You," she pointed at the comfortable young woman. "Get off." the girl let out a low whine but Alexia simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"How does she do that?" Sirius asked in a loud whisper, Harry turning to his godfather to answer.

"She's the eldest of the angels, and the only natural one," he explained to them. "Just like in a hierarchy, to this family she's the head so every angel in the room will be forced to obey her if she ever needed to assert her power over them."

"But isn't Alexandria older than her now that she's mated to George?"

"She is but Alexia is naturally older than them all by birth, it doesn't matter that they became older because of their fiances, they will still follow their instincts and listen to her when she wants them to."

"That explains why Neville calmed down when speaking to her the day Blaises's body tried to transform without being grounded."

"You're making it harder for me to do what I'm supposed to do Isabella," they listened as she admonished the young woman who was refusing to leave the cursebreaker's arms. The dark haired woman raised puppy blue eyes at Alexia but she snickered in response. "That didn't work when you were a little girl, what makes you think it'll work now?"

"I didn't have wolf ears and a tail then," Isabella shrugged with a cheeky grin.

"Get off of Bill, I'm tired of this. I'm not asking you to leave the bed, just don't lay on top of him."

"I can't..." she pouted when she didn't get her way.

"Bill you really need to claim her. You know it's not enough that you marked her, she needs to be claimed and mated otherwise this will go on." she indicated the young woman who was then purring in his arms.

"I shouldn't really..."

"If you keep her unmated you know what will happen to her."

"I won't allow it!"

"Then you know what you should do."

"..."

"Really though, you have to get off of Bill so I can heal him," Alexia turned her attention back to the young woman. "Please Izzy, my feet are killing me."

"Let me take care of this Love," Harry finally intervened when he heard the exhaustion in his wife's voice.

"But you're already spent." she tried to argue as he led her over to their other husband who had remained by their fathers.

"I'm not sharing my magic with a baby." she was already pulled onto Draco's lap, strong arms wrapped around her in a gentle but firm grip. "I can spend some more magic healing them." he kissed her forehead with a smile then turned to the people on the bed.

"Dragon, what happened?" she snuggled closer to the blond's warmth, eyes closing but senses on full alert as she made herself comfortable.

"We had just come from the Room of Requirement," Draco began his tale. "When we were jumped by the Patil twins. I don't know what Dumbledore is teaching his army or who is leading them here at school but those two had some rather nasty curses in their arsenal."

"If they're as good as you say then how come you got out unscathed?" George asked skeptically.

"Oh, I never said they were any good," he smirked at the redhead. "They just got in lucky hits on those two." he nodded at the two men who had already been patched up by his husband. "Besides, what did you think Harry, Alexia and I have been doing since we started training?"

"Dragon, I'm tired." Alexia mumbled sleepily against his chest cutting off any comment from anyone in the room.

"Go to sleep Angel."

"But what about Caius and Lucius," she tried to break free of his grasp. "I still need to check on them." she yawned widely and snuggled deeper into his warmth despite her statement.

"Baby can take care of them, for now you rest."

"Okay," she mumbled. "Love you Dragon."

"I love you too Angel."

"Love James too."

"I know Love," the brunet had returned to their side without them knowing. "Love you too, now get some sleep." he kissed her forehead as Draco settled her more comfortably on his lap.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Fred murmured awed by the scene they had just witnessed. Neither young men answered, both busy watching their wife sleep. "Malfoy actually having a tender moment." he continued to whisper as Harry and Draco looked up at the same time, their eyes meeting. Every person in the room had the urge to turn away as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

"I'm going to check on your fathers." they listened as Harry's voice dropped to a husky whisper and Draco stifled a moan. "Then we'll take Lexi back to our rooms."

"Okay," another peck and the brunet was striding purposefully to the spare bedroom where his fathers-in-law were staying. He came back a short while later and spoke to Severus.

"Lucius asked if they could stay the night," he said.

"Of course they can. Why don't you take your spouses to your rooms?" the potions master suggested.

"I'll do that," Harry nodded at his father-in-law. "Just please make sure Lucius and Caius both get some rest." he reminded. "The birth took a lot out of them because of their bond but Alexia and I did everything we could to make it as painless as possible."

"I'm sure you did cub," Remus rose from his seat to embrace his frazzled honorary godson. "You need some rest too."

"Just~"

"We know cub. We all know what to do. We can function without your help for a few hours."

"But~"

"Harry go home." Sirius' voice was stern, something that sounded out of place in the usually jovial man's tone. "Both your husband and wife need you." he directed his godson's attention towards the pair who had already dozed off, but even in his sleep Draco's arms around Alexia were still strong and unwavering.

"Are you sure?"

"Go back to your rooms Harry," the three men intoned as one.

"Fine, if you're sure." he made to walk back to Lucius and Caius' rooms but a glare from all three had him turning back to his spouses. Without another word he laid a hand on Draco's shoulder and the three of them disappeared without a sound.

"I thought no one can apparate within Hogwarts?"

"That was not apparation." Severus said.

"Then what was it?" silence came from those who were left in the room.

"What the hell were those three learning?"

* * *

**A little more drama... :) **

**What did you think ne?**

**aLy0:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next chapter everyone!**

* * *

"Harry!" twin voices caught his attention. Narrowed jade eyes struck his two "best friends" as they ran towards him with fake smiles plastered onto their faces.

"We missed you Harry!" Hermione tried to throw herself at him but he stepped back.

"What's wrong mate? Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Don't try to play coy Weasley, it's unbecoming."

"Nobody asked you Malfoy!" he snarled at the oncoming blond. "Bloody ferret!"

"Actually he's a dragon," a gentle voice intervened coming from another side accompanied by the potions master.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked his husband impatiently.

"I tried to get Bill and Isabella out of their rooms but they're still... busy."

"I told you not to go anywhere near them." Alexia waddled over to both her husbands, either one caging her in a protective stance. Jaws dropped open when both Harry and Draco kissed the obviously pregnant woman on the cheek and she giggled softly in return. "They won't be coming out of their room for a while."

"I'm shocked Alexia, you don't have much faith in me." the tall cursebreaker ambled towards them holding the hand of a young woman with long dark hair and striking blue eyes.

"How was I supposed to know that you won't keep Izzy in bed for the whole week? You've been in there for three days already."

"It's been three days?"

"Bill, what are you doing here? Since when did you get back to England?" an infuriated redhead asked his older brother.

"You've been so out of it." Harry snickered.

"And loud as well." Draco mumbled.

"Don't complain Dragon," the brunet turned to his blond husband. "You're not any different."

"At least I don't broadcast it to the whole dungeons."

"That's because we don't live in the dungeons." Alexia cut in and he flushed under her teasing gaze.

"You're late mutt."

"Sirius?!"

"Sorry Sev," the Grimm animagus walked towards his partner ignoring the exclamations from the two Gryffindors. "Remus needed my help with something."

"I don't care for your excuses."

"Don't worry about him Dad," Alexia said. "He's been grumpy the whole morning."

"Dad?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Lexi, I'm touched." he grinned goofily at the young lady, the group pointedly ignoring the two fuming Gryffindors.

"Hurry up Nev!" both Granger and Weasley turned to the dark skinned Slytherin.

"It's not my fault I'm sluggish," the lanky teen yawned as he trailed slowly behind his partner. "If you hadn't kept me up all night, I might have more energy to spare."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night."

"Can't you two keep that kind of talk in your rooms?" Draco flashed them an annoyed glance.

"So you can flirt with your spouses but I can't?" Blaise retorted and the blond flushed once more.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"You know Draco, you shouldn't criticize other couples for things that we ourselves do."

"But Harry~"

"I'm so sorry!" another redhead was rushing towards them. "I lost track of time, I was talking to~"

"Charlie, calm down before you hurt yourself."

"'Nine's right Charlie~"

"~You really~"

"~Shouldn't~"

"~Talk and run at the same time!" the twins burst out laughing until they were both hit on the back of their heads by their girlfriends.

"Shut up!" Luna and Alexandria said at the same time.

"But Luna~" Fred whined.

"Xandi~" George did the same.

"Oh stop whining!" the two young women chorused once more.

"That freaks me out every time they do that." Charlie whispered to Bill who still had his arm around Isabella.

"Sometimes I don't even know who's supposed to be the twins." The eldest Weasley child agreed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FAMILY?"

"Now who are we still waiting for?" Alexia asked as though no one had just screamed aloud.

"Sorry we're late," Lucius sauntered towards the group with his family in tow. Caius had his hand grasped within his husband's, the other trained on the bassinet hovering above the ground carrying their three month old son Corvus.

"You're right on time Luc." Alexia smiled at the pair.

"WHAT ARE DEATH EATERS DOING IN THE CASTLE?" no one took heed of the fuming redhead, the brunette beside him wincing at the sound.

"Come on Ron, let's go."

"No, Hermione I want to know what's going on."

"We have to go."

"No~"

"We need to report to Dumbledore! He has to know what's going on inside his school!"

"I want to know why Harry is with the Slytherins. Why he's in cohorts with the Death Eaters. I want to know."

"Shut up Ronald Weasley! We have to report to Dumbledore." she dragged him away, the others not taking notice of their struggle as they moved away from the group.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"I can't believe how easy that was." Blaise commented as their family settled down near the Black Lake for a picnic. It was a really nice warm day outside.

"I can't believe how quiet Weasley was." Neville said Harry and Draco snorting in reply. "What?"

"Lexi cast a Muffliato as soon as Bill and Isabella arrived." they replied in unison, looking pointedly at their wife who had the decency to blush.

"It's not my fault," her voice raised in her defense. "I didn't want him to cause a ruckus in the middle of the school!"

"Seems as if silencing charms have become your specialty, hasn't it Alexia?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows at his step-daughter who was sitting in between her husbands.

"Of course," she smiled a cheeky smile at the dog animagus. "With the way my husbands are I kind of need it." both young men blushed at their wife's honest words as she went on to rub her stomach as if to prove her point.

"Are you sure you should be outside right now?" Caius asked as Alexia yawned widely.

"It's such a nice day outside." she leaned back, settling her head on Harry's shoulder as both her husbands wrapped an arm around her waist for support. "Besides I've seen how bored you were when you were pregnant. I don't want that." she sighed contentedly as she basked in her mates' warmth unaware of her drooping eyelids or the amused smiles on their faces as she dozed off.

"Well she's already knackered." Sirius snickered. "I didn't think anything could zap her energy."

"You try carrying children, let's see you not get tired." Remus glared at his spouse having appeared from nowhere shocking the dog animagus. "You keep making fun of Alexia for being pregnant, have you ever thought about it when it happens to us?" Severus smirked gleefully as his husband paled at the thought.

"B-b-but Remy, I-I-I~"

"Shut up mutt," Severus decided to save him. "Before you dig yourself into a deeper hole."

"But Sev~"

"Don't whine Sirius," Lucius smirked at the man who was being double teamed by his husbands. He watched as Remus took a seat beside Severus, pointedly ignoring his other husband. "It's unbecoming of a Black."

"Shut up Lucius." Sirius muttered as the Fred and George lost control of their barely muffled snickers and finally lost it. They guffawed loudly at the Marauder who was looking put out. He pouted childishly while the rest laughed at his expense. Their family spent the time together throughout the afternoon until it was time for dinner.

XoxoxoxoxoX

"**The Golden Trio, not so Golden?"**

The headline the next day of the Daily Prophet glared up at its reader in bright red ink. It was then followed by a testimony and quoted words from anonymous sources about the struggles between the boy-who-lived and his two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"That little bitch will pay for this." he pushed away from the Gryffindor table and marched up to the Great Hall's doors and almost ran right into the person he was going to be looking for. "You!" he pulled his wand from his robes at Alexia who was slowly waddling her way towards the Great Hall, beside her stood Caius who was levitating his son's bassinet behind them. "You did this!" angry red sparks shot out of his wand in his anger, barely able to control his magic.

"Mr. Weasley, can I help you with something?" even though she was heavily pregnant, her obvious annoyance at being at the wrong end of a petulant child's wand could not be hidden, the quiet fury in her voice loud and clear for the suddenly quiet hall to hear.

"You took him from me!" he accused jabbing his wand at her, more sparks flying out sizzling through the air as they did. "I was his first friend! I was there for him through everything and you come into the picture and all of a sudden he doesn't even know me." Ronald ranted.

"Alexia, we need to get you out of here." Caius whispered just enough for the young woman to hear.

"We can't leave, he'll just chase us. I can't even run in this state. Just keep Corvus behind us."

"He's in cohorts with Slytherins and Death Eaters. I don't even know him anymore. I don't know what you did or how you did it but I know if I kill you I will free him."

"_James, Scorp please tell me you're on your way to the Great Hall." _

"_We're rounding the corner Love, what's wrong?"_ Harry could hear the panic in her voice and was slightly scared.

"_Your best friend Ron," _she spat in their mind. _"Has deemed it prudent to threaten me with his wand right in front of the entire student body." _

"_We'll be right there Angel." _Draco answered as both he and Harry sped up and sprinted in the direction where they knew their wife would be.

"He's changed. He's not himself anymore and I know it's because of you."

"Ron!" Hermione's frantic voice reached their ears only to see her being restrained by Severus. Alexia hadn't noticed that while she was speaking to her husbands, the whole teaching staff had risen from their seats and ushered the students close to the walls of the Great Hall. "Stop it Ron! You can't take her!"

"Shut up you filthy little mudblood!" he spun around glaring, unmindful of the dark aura now surrounding him as he trained his wand on the potions master who was holding the struggling witch. "You're as much at fault as she is!" his body flared with power as he cackled maniacally. "If you'd been a good little bitch and listened to what I had said, no one would've had to die. Not your parents, or Mum and Dad. Not even Percy and his girlfriend Penny. If you'd listened to what Dumbledore said then they would still be here."

"Percy's not dead Ron, he never had a girlfriend named Penny. Molly and Arthur are alive and well, they're hiding from Dumbledore!"

"You're lying!" the redhead roared. "He killed them in front of me!" he screamed at her. "I saw him violate Mum and torture Dad before he took their life with that blasted spell."

"Ron's gone," Harry murmured as he watched the scene play out. "That's not him anymore. My best friend's dead." his shoulders slumped in defeat as a dome of dark energy surrounded the youngest Weasley son.

"Shit!" Draco trained his wand at the ready, silently alerting the professors to evacuate the Great Hall while the dome continued to grow. "We have to get everyone out of here!"

"Caius, take Corvus and meet your husband back in the Slytherin common room. He's in charge of the school so it might take some time before he can get there."

"I can't leave you three alone."

"And you can't stay here with your son."

"What about Alexia? Why is she staying?" all three men turned to the heavily pregnant young woman who in turn raised an eyebrow before answering.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You won't be able to protect yourself in your state." Caius continued his protest.

"You'll be surprised." she smirked at him.

"Go Caius!" Harry urged the Transfiguration professor as a bolt of dark energy passed just above their heads. They all turned to see that Ronald's skin was peeling revealing older, wrinkled skin. His bones cracked as his body morphed taller, his hair becoming longer and losing the vibrant red shade, turning into a lackluster white.

"That damned old coot took his body!" Vibrant green energy burst forth, anger threatening to consume him at the thought of the former headmaster defiling his once best friend's body for his own sick purposes.

"Harry!" he was lost in the haze of rage, unable to comprehend his mates' voices as they called to him. "Harry!" pent up energy built up, swirling around him, slowly gaining speed.

"James!" dazed jade orbs cleared of their confusion as he stared back into bright purple ones. "Get a hold of yourself!" his wife urged him as his magic crackled around them both, licking at their skin like liquid fire but not entirely hurtful, merely hot to the touch. "Don't let your anger consume you." she reminded him. "We trained for this. Don't focus on revenge." she raised one hand to caress his face as the rage slowly seeped out of him.

"I'm sorry Love."

"It's alright James," she smiled at him, a dome of pure white energy surrounding them both as Draco joined them. They held hands and turned back towards the Hall where a shriveled up version of the defeater of Grindelwald stood glaring menacingly at them, their combined powers raising up to the ceiling, trapping the dark wizard within the confines of the Great Hall. "What do you think Scorp, can we take him?"

"You little bitch!" Draco's answer was cut off by the angry growl, both young men snarling at the word Alexia was called. "I was so close to ruling the world..." his energy grew higher, more sparks shooting off from the dark power he emitted. "I should've killed your mother long before she had you!" he sent a cutting curse towards her, the spell deflected easily by the shield around them.

"You're getting weak Dumbledore." Draco taunted. "What's wrong?" the older wizard stumbled slightly as the strength of the trio's magic descended upon him. Black and white clashing, mixing in some areas until the power was thrown off by the pure energy of the Triad.

"You were supposed to believe in the prophecy! I was supposed to be your hero!" the old man turned towards his former "puppet" as he spoke. "You should've listened blindly to me and did everything I told you to."

"Too many things didn't add up Dumbledore." Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Contrary to popular belief I do think on my own and most of the time only in the presence of those people whom I know I can trust."

"You should've lost hope!" the former headmaster's magic fought against the charmed ceiling. "But that old whale of a man couldn't even do one thing right!"

"You ordered him to hurt Harry." Draco's voice echoed across the Hall. The statement was said in an angry whisper and yet it was loud and clear.

"Of course I did," the blond shook with anger as the older wizards sneered. "I had to keep my pawn in control."

"You hurt him!" the Slytherin Ice Prince snarled as the overwhelming anger threatened to consume him. A slight look at his Gryffindor husband and his rage began to build at the pain in the emerald orbs. He made to move across, one long stride escaping before he could keep himself under control.

"Scorp, no," Alexia pulled him back. "This is exactly what he wants. You have to stay calm."

"Calm?" he whirled on her, anger blinding him. "He hurt Harry! He was the one who orchestrated all the pain that happened to our husband and you're asking me to keep calm?" he would've continued on had he not seen the flash of hurt in her purple orbs. "I-I... Angel..."

"It's alright Scorp," she smiled in understanding. "It's not your fault." she held her hand out to him and tightened her grip on Harry's.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you too Scorp." he stepped into her arms and wrapped both of his around her waist, in as comfortable a position as they could get with her rounded tummy between them.

"I'm feeling left out now," Harry pouted as he settled behind Alexia and wrapped his arms around both her and Draco. He kissed her just behind her ear, his hands rubbing up and down his husband's arms as he flashed Draco a lascivious look.

"You know we don't do it deliberately," Draco responded with a heated look of his own as he leaned forward slowly to capture the brunet's lips in a sweet kiss.

"I think you do it on purpose just to torture me." Harry replied just as a curse rebounded at Draco's back.

"When did you put up the silencing and the protective spell?" the silver eyed young man asked their wife.

"As soon as we stepped inside and the doors closed behind us." she informed them as she sighed happily in their embrace. Another curse was reflected by their protective barrier as they continued to speak.

"You're not using your magic are you?" Harry asked from behind.

"Of course not." she intoned in a bored drawl worthy of a Malfoy.

"I am so proud of you." Draco kissed her forehead and flashed her a bright smile.

"It's such a Malfoy moment." Harry rolled his eyes as another spell hit the protego surrounding them.

"I'm getting bored." Draco said as he slowly released his spouses.

"Should we get this over with?" Harry too stepped away from her and took his position on Alexia's right while Draco took the left.

"Do you think we can beat him?"

"Of course we can." Draco smirked at Dumbledore who had flushed an ugly shade of purple. "After all, we are who we are."

"Right you are Dragon." Harry mirrored his reaction to the question.

"The Phoenix Triad."

* * *

**Who wants a fight scene? Tell me please so I can decide whether or not I would write one or simply go on to the epilogue. **

**aLy0:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! Here's the final chapter of this story. **

* * *

Insolent fools!" the former headmaster snarled at the triad as they faced them without worry. They stood hand in hand, magic blazing around them, protecting them from the evil residue of the elder wizard's magic. "You cannot beat me!" he announced. "Not even if the three of you work together." the triad merely smirked in reply. "I will destroy you! I am the headmaster of this school, it will listen to me!"

"_Albus Pecival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," _the voice sounded eerie yet feminine, it was a gentle, laughing sound that had the trio smirking wider at the old man. _"We bestowed upon you the honor and responsibility of becoming the headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but you have abused your power. We entrusted to you the lives of the students and the staff and you have turned your back on them in an attempt to gather strength that which you should not have." _multiple pops around them announced the arrival of other people. Close friends and family appeared in the Great Hall on either side of the powerful wizards and banished the house tables. _"You are hereby stripped of your title as headmaster, and all your magic will now be transferred to the next." _

"_Hogwarts, who is the new headmaster?" _

"_Professor Neville Longbottom." _the three looked mildly shocked but they could understand. The young vampire angel was strong and brave, he would not crumble under pressure but humble enough not to desire more power than what was entitled to him.

"Longbottom!?" Albus felt the wards snap from his consciousness. He wanted to protest but there was nothing to do anymore, the protection had already been transferred to the newly proclaimed headmaster. "You cannot do this to me!"

"_It has been done and so it shall." _

"So mote it be." All other occupants of the room intoned as one thereby acting as witnesses to the transfer.

"It's done, whatever shall you do now _Albus_?" Alexia mocked the now powerless headmaster but she was still careful. Though he had no more control over the school, the man was still a force to be reckoned with.

"You think you have stopped me?"

"Of course not," Draco drawled. "At least..." he disappeared from view, the grey haired elder wizard spun in his place looking around wildly. "Not yet," his husband and wife smirked as he finished his sentence, they too got ready.

"What can you do?" Albus sneered at the pair while still looking for their blond mate. "I have defeated Grindelwald, the darkest wizard of my time." it was obvious he was stalling for time but the older wizard stumbled as he was hit by what seemed to be a simple hex but Alexia and Harry knew better – it was a spell that slowly drained a person of their magic without the victim ever noticing it.

"We all know that Albus," Harry smiled in a disarming way at his former mentor. "But then again, _I _was the one who defeated _Voldemort_, the darkest wizard of this time." he smirked at the older man.

"I taught you everything you know!"

"Did you now?"

"Everything."

"We'll see," and he too disappeared without another word.

"Fools, why did you leave your pregnant wife alone in the middle of a battlefield?" Dumbledore snarled. "When she is unprotected you know that I can kill her."

"I doubt it." two voices sounded at the same time, both as if apparitions floating in the wind.

"Even pregnant you have no way of beating her."

"Besides, our child is an asset, not a liability." gasps of surprise echoed across the hall as a red and menacing hex streaked towards the pregnant young lady. Alexia didn't even flinch, merely raised her hand in front of it and the magic dissolved as it touched her fingertips.

"Y-y-you~"

"She absorbed it?" There was another flash of red, this time coming from nowhere and somewhere all at once. The bright light simply materialised near Dumbledore's right arm and hit him.

"Nasty little curse you used there Albus," it was Harry's voice once more. "How does it feel to be subjected to your own torture?" suddenly both he and Draco were standing next to the man who had crumbled underneath his own hex. Pale blue eyes glared at the pair in anger as he writhed in pain, lips clenched in an attempt to keep from screaming.

"What exactly did it do Harry?" Draco asked his husband.

"I believe it is similar to the Cruciatus curse," the bruner replied.

"How so?"

"In the Cruciatus you feel as if thousands of needles are running through your system and all you can register is pain," he began. "But this one has a somewhat different effect. It brings fire through your veins and actually burns your nervous system as it passes. It begins where you were hit with the hex and doesn't end until it reaches the heart." the old man was already gasping for breath, his arms losing color as his nerves were damaged beyond repair. "And there's no counter." he smirked at the man who was supposed to be his mentor. "Once it ends, it's over."

"I am the Saviour of the Wizarding World." the grey haired, bearded man wheezed angrily.

"You _used_ to be the Saviour, now you're nothing but a decrepit, senile old fool who thinks he can take over the world," Severus approached the man he once called his master. "You've been defeated by three eighteen year olds, one of them pregnant and yet you consider yourself to be a hero. Your manipulations have caused suffering to many people and it ends here with you."

"Severus..."

"You lost the right to call me that when you ordered Alessandra's assassination. She was my only friend and you knew that and yet you sent out the order to kill her. But than again, I want to thank you. Without you I wouldn't have two amazing daughters and the family that I have wanted. But there's something else you should know..." the potions master sneered. "The Dumbledore line will continue."

"B-b-but..."

"He had children?" Draco asked his godfather.

"One. A daughter, from an angel he forced himself upon four years ago."

"That means..." all eyes turned to the young woman who had slowly began to walk forward during the conversation. She now stood beside her father, red rimmed blue eyes trained towards the defeater of Grindelwald.

"Hello Albus."

"Alexandria?" the shock that crossed the aged features was covered as his face scrunched up in pain.

"I will not call you my father because that is Severus' role. You were merely the the man from which half of my genes used to come from. I am happy Severus blood adopted me as soon as I was born."

"I didn't mean to..."

"No, you meant everything you did. But I still have to thank you. Without you I wouldn't be alive today and yet you took away the life I should've had, my sister and father should have had because of your manipulations. My whole family's lives have been under your thumb but now it's over. Goodbye Albus." she walked away, back to the arms of her beloved who embraced her in a silent offering of comfort.

"You knew?"

"Of course I did." Severus scoffed at the disbelief in the the elder wizard's voice.

"You never told me!" he tried to snarl and rise but was met with two wands.

"Alessandra was my friend, Alexia and Alexandria are my daughters. I would protect them with my life, especially from the likes of you."

"You had no right keeping it from me!" Albus snarled and managed to rise to his feet.

"You had no right taking her against her will."

"She wanted it." he sneered. "Or didn't she tell you that?"

"She didn't want it Albus."

"How do you know she wasn't just a whore who wanted to be taken." a look of malicious glee formed in his face as obsidian eyes glared back at him.

"I heard her, I was there right after it happened. I listened to her cry after it happened." widened blue eyes met his declaration. "I was the one who took her from the safe house you kept her in. I was the one who took care of her. I introduced her to her elder daughter and they got along well enough before she died."

"I'm tired James," Alexie sighed, her voice imploring.

"We'll be done soon." the jade-eyed man smiled at his wife.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Can we please go now?" she begged.

"Alright Angel, let me just finish this off." Draco said as he raised his wand against the former headmaster. He chanted a long string of Latin words that most of their friends did not understand before a bright white light erupted from the tip of his wand blinding all in the room. "There," he smirked in satisfaction as the old man slumped over and gasped for breath. "I've stripped him of his powers, he's nothing but a squib now. I also stopped the progress of the spell he tried to use on Alexia. He won't be able to move because all of the nerves that connected his extremities to his torso are gone. You can have you way with him now George." he smirked at the redhead who had appeared to have more of a bloodthirsty nature than he. "Oh and I also put a magnification charm on it."

"Perfect," this time it was Blaise who purred while smiling darkly. "Remember me Dumbledore? I was the boy you ordered to be raped by my own stepfather and the bastard tried to do it on Isabella as well." a growl sounded from the other side of the room, Bill was suddenly there grasping the old man's robes as he hoisted him up with little effort.

"You tried to get someone to hurt my cub?" he snarled, tired twinkle-less blue eyes flinching at the sound.

"James, they have it under control." Alexia spoke up once more momentarily gathering the attention towards herself.

"You're right Love, let's go."

"Our job here is done." Draco nodded as he walked to Alexia's right while Harry took her left. They held both of her hands as they left the Great Hall, the large doors closing behind them but not before they heard the beginning of Dumbledore's screams.

XoxoxoxoxoXEpilogueXoxoxoxoxoX

"Good evening James," Alexia greeted her husband as he stepped into their quarters. She sat on the couch in front of the fire, their six month old son in her arms.

"Hello Love," the brunet smiled at her as he walked further into the room, the portrait closing behind him as he did. "Where's Athena?" he searched for their daughter as he settled himself next to her.

"Scorp's changing her nappy," she smiled as he leaned over their son and kissed her chastely before dropping a tender one upon the boy's dark locks.

"And how is my little prince?" he took his son into arms, nuzzled his cheek with his nose and smiled softly as the baby laughed. Chubby little fingers raised to grasp at his hair and he let Dione tug at the unruly locks.

"Baby, you're home," Draco stepped out of their bedroom and into their living room carrying their daughter with them. She had auburn locks with blonde streaks in them and curious purple eyes that shifted with her mood. The Triad wasn't sure but they thought somewhere along their lineage someone might have been a metamorphagus as even Dione had been able to change the color of his eyes.

"I just got home," Alexia stood from her position and let Draco take it.

"I'll make some dinner while you two catch up." she kissed Draco before leaving the room. They had been having less and less time for each other since the birth of the twins and she thought they needed the time with each other.

Two days after Dumbledore's defeat she had given birth to their children with Harry and Draco assisting her. After that her husbands had been busy with the take over of the school. Although Lucius had been allowed inside the headmaster's office, he was not officially the headmaster as he was not chosen by Hogwarts herself. The moment Neville was chosen by the school, he relinquished his hold and he and his husband Caius had left to live in France. This left Severus and the rest to finish the take over. Her father had wanted to leave as well and retire and so the post of Deputy Headmaster was given to George by the school herself after his impressive display while dealing with the traitorous Dumbledore. Draco was appointed Magical Defense Professor while Harry had taken over her position as the school healer. She herself went back to her position as Potions Mistress while her father and his mates had gone to one of the Black's larger estates to begin their quiet lives together.

"You're thinking too loud Angel," she let the blond's voice wash over her as he took the knife from her slender fingers. His grip on her tightened as she leant back to his chest and kissed her neck.

"Where are the kids?" she asked just as another set of lips found her cheek then trailed to her ear to nibble on her lobe.

"They're sleeping," Harry's voice was hissed in the snake language making both her and Draco moan. "Let me finish dinner." he offered as he pulled back with a knowing smirk.

"Why don't we have desert first?" came the husky suggestion from their wife as she transported them to their bedroom. They understood for it had been quite a while since they had last been together but still they would take their time. Both men pulled away from Alexia slightly as they began to undress her. Slowly, piece by piece they took off her clothes until she stood in front of them bare.

"On the bed Angel," Draco muttered, his voice deep and smooth as his wife settled herself in the middle of their large bed to watch them.

"Take your clothes off Scorp," she ordered as she stared, deep purple sparkling with lust as hands darker than she expected began to tug away at the buttons on the blond's shirt. Her breath hitched and she began to pant as she watched Harry undress Draco. Deft fingers opened the buttons on his pants and pulled his zipper down before diving into the open fly and fisting the hardened shaft inside. She moaned in answer to the blond's loud groan, molten mercury fluttering close against the onslaught of desire that ran through his veins as Harry continued to pump him. "James please stop teasing," the Slytherin Prince could agree to her plea but moaned in disappointment when Harry let him go and finally removed all of his clothes.

"Your turn Baby," Draco spun in the brunet's arms and kissed him as he took off his husband's pants, briefly wondering when he had taken his shirt off. His thoughts ground to a halt when Harry wrapped his arms around the lithe body before him to pull them flush against each other, chest to chest, their cocks rubbing sensuously together.

"_James, Scorp please," _both young men turned around to find their wife with her hands on her breast, pinching and pulling at her nipple as she watched them move together. They moaned together at the sight as they watched a slender hand trail lower, down past her navel and the curly dark locks that covered her womanhood. Their grips on each other tightened as she trailed a lone finger against her folds, moaning at the sensitive touch. Draco broke first, pulling away from the embrace but keeping his hand with Harry's as he walked over to the bed. He crawled his way up and over his dark haired wife, leaving their Gryffindor husband to watch them by the foot of the bed.

"Beautiful," Draco muttered as he settled atop Alexia, arms on either side of her head as he looked at her. He felt the bed dip on his right side and moved to lay on his left so that he could face Harry. They leaned over their supine wife and kissed heatedly, lips on lips, tongue on tongue, teeth clashing in a fight for dominance that had Alexia moaning loudly. Harry took her mouth in his as soon as he broke away from Draco, the blond setting his attention on her neck. One hand delved into blond locks, the other upon dark messy hair as her husbands began to worship her body.

"Scorp!" she hissed when a hot wet mouth settled around her sensitive nipples, tongue trailing around them as he sucked. "Oh Merlin, James!" her grip on their heads tightened as he too followed his husband's lead and captured another rose bud in his mouth.

"It's been too long," Harry moaned as he pulled away from his wife's breast, kissing and nipping his way down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel before teasing her thighs with his lips. He breathed in her feminine scent as he looked up at her through dark lashes, smiling when she gasped as jade met purple.

"I...I can't..." her words were cut off as Draco kissed her passionately, Harry taking the moment to tease her with his tongue. She arched off the bed as he kissed her nether lips, moving a wet muscle in the way he knew she loved. Their other husband swallowed her moans as Harry inserted a finger into her tight warmth and she climaxed. "James..." she panted as she came down from her high. "Please, I need you..." Harry crawled up to meet her, settling herself in between her legs. "I need you both inside me," she turned to look into Draco's eyes pleading.

"It's alright Angel," Draco nodded as he pulled on her shoulder to get her to lay on her side and face him, her thighs settling just above Harry who continued to pump his finger into her. "We don't need to rush."

"But the children..."

"Are being taken care of by golems," Harry said as he positioned himself behind her, kissing the nape of her neck as he did. "There's nothing to worry about," he promised as Draco settled his cock in between her folds, one leg resting on top of his for better penetration. Harry trailed a finger down her arse, caressing gently as he did, tracing her hole with as much care as he could.

"No James, in me please..." the same request she had made the first time they made love. "Both of you, at the same time." her voice was sultry, dripping with desire for both of them and they groaned in unison as the heads of their cocks bumped together. _"Hurry, please..." _the tone of her voice was urgent, and they knew they had to comply for her sake as well as theirs. They pushed in at the same time, a chorus of groans escaping all of them at the feel of being so intimately joined after what seemed like a long time. They waited for their wife to adjust, relax to the double penetration before starting a slow languid pace that had her begging for more before long.

They made love well into the night, comforted by the knowledge that the man who orchestrated their less than perfect lives was gone and their world was slowly coming into a new era of peace. Each one of them a creature different from the other, had found love together and overcome challenges depending on their strengths as a family. They knew from then on that even as they were they would be accepted by family and friends and they would have nothing more to worry about. For an Angel, a Phoenix and a Dragon, their destiny has been made.

* * *

**Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, and read and followed and put this story on their favorites list. Read up on my other storied if you please. **

**aLy0:)**


End file.
